LA ENTREGA
by Vere Canedo
Summary: Podra Albert perdonar a Candy el haber guardado un secreto despues de que el le revelara sus sentimientos, pasen y descrubranlo...
1. Chapter 1

Hoy espero que sea diferente a otros días Terry me prometió venir temprano para salir a cenar, ya llevamos varios días que posponemos nuestra salida, espero que por fin nuestra relación de un giro que tanto ansió, quiero ser suya y que el sea mío espero que pronto las cosas mejoren y me pida que me case con el porqué si es así debo ir a Inglaterra a el curso que me propone el Hospital, en lugar de estar aquí pensando cosas, mejor me arreglo y me pongo hermosa como siempre lo he sido, jajajajajajajajajaja eso del amor es que nos de vanidad.

Me pondré este vestido que me gusta mucho y que hace que resalte mis ojos me dejare el cabello suelto espero que le guste (toc, toc) quien será voy a abrir.

Hola Señorita como se encuentra?

Albert que milagro verte por aquí, cuando llegaste porque no me avisaste desde cuando eres tan malo conmigo.

Yo no soy malo contigo Candy tú te alejaste de mi y como estoy aquí por unos días por viajes de negocios pues decidí visarte ya que tu no lo haces decidí hacerlo yo, llevo meses esperándote o esperando una carta y nada, pero no vine a reclamarte por lo que veo estas ocupada vas a salir o tienes planes.

Si Albert es que voy a salir con Terry **(Albert pone su mirada triste)** no debe tardar en pasar por mí, quedamos de ir a cenar.

Ohhh entonces me voy Candy, espero que estés muy bien y que te diviertas lo que necesites aquí estaré por unos días en Nueva York y el viernes regreso a Chicago y de ahí Escocia, me estoy quedando en la mansión, sabes donde localizarme cuídate si.

Adiós Bert y te quiero mucho si lo recuerdas verdad.

Recuerdo lo mismo que tu querida me voy **(tenía que salir de ahí ya no podía le dolía mucho el ver como ella amaba a Terry)**

_Así salió Albert con toda su tristeza, siempre supo que ella no era para él pero aun así tenía la esperanza de saber que podía lograr, estaba decidido terminaría sus negocios en N.Y., regresaría a Chicago y de ahí a Escocia y se decidiría a casar con Lady Juliette, era su obligación además de que es una mujer hermosa, rubia ojos grises como los de los gatos al igual que los de Candy unos ojos de gato que hechizan pero ella no tenía esa capacidad de que él se perdiera en su mirada, pero estaba decidido ya está en edad casadera y es hora de que siente cabeza y es su responsabilidad que no, para eso había nacido y bien tenía que seguir con su vida no todo gira alrededor de Candy, pero antes de irse porque sabía que esto es definitivo iría a Lakewood a la mansión de las rosas y de paso a el Hogar de Pony a visitar y ver que tanto a mejorado. Pero antes paso a cenar al restaurant Chino y lo mejor estaba por venir a la persona que se encontraría aquí era la que menos deseaba ver en el mundo aunque fuera su amigo y casi hermano no lo podía soportar le quito el amor de su vida._

Diga señor para cuantas personas la mesa.

Para uno por favor quiero bufet

Si señor pase por aquí

Gracias señorita. **(a lo lejos ve a Terry besándose con una chica)**

Aquí esta su mesa e traigo el servicio.

Gracias, pero antes deje saludo a mi amigo, hola Terry como estas?

Albert amigo como estas? Que te has hecho miren que si las personas cambian después de un vagabundo ahora eres la persona más importante de América y Europa, como van los negocios.

Muy bien Terry pero no me imagino que mejor que tu como actor, me imagino que Candy sabe que besas a todas tus admiradoras.

Como crees si entre Candy y yo no hay nada, ella y yo solo somos amigos y nada más.

_Mmm que bueno es saberlo porque yo tengo considerado otra cosa, pero bueno te dejo que sigas disfrutando de tu compañía me voy a cenar y a descansar estoy agotado y me saludas a Candy ahorita que vayas por ella para ir a cenar o a desayunar porque a este paso va a ser merienda._

Maldita sea lo olvide, bueno después le diré que tenía trabajo.

Como digas amigo, solo no la lastimes porque a pesar de que ya no está bajo mi tutela pero eso no quiere decir que no velare por ella aunque no esté cerca.

Me amenazas Andry.

No Grandchester solo no quieras ser un patán y poco hombre con ella.

Lo que digas amigo.

Albert se fue muy furioso por el cinismo de Terry pero no iba a intervenir ya que ese asunto no era suyo y tampoco iba a lastimar a Candy y esperaba que no la lastimara de nuevo.

Así pasaron varios días y Albert termino sus negocios y se fue directamente a Lakewood, lo que no se entero es de que publicaron una foto de Terry con su compañera Karen manteniendo un romance ya de hace dos meses y fueron captados muy amorosos en un restauran Chino no muy conocido.

No puede ser de verdad no es cierto **(sus esmeraldas estaban inundadas de lagrimas)** ahora entiendo sus llegadas tarde a verme o simplemente el pretexto de no verme esto se acabo, me voy a ir que se vaya al diablo que hare Dios dime que hacer, ya se buscar a Albert, ohh no se fue pero debe estar en Chicago. No mejor me voy a el Hogar me desapareceré de Terry y de hay me voy a Inglaterra para el curso de enfermería.

**00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Señorita Pony que milagro cuanto tiempo sin verlas y qué bonito está este lugar cuanto tiempo de no venir.

Sr. Andry desde que organizo la fiesta de Candy que no viene y de eso son como dos años no es así.

Así es pero miren que hermoso lugar y bien el motivo es que vine a saludarlas y a decirles que la ayuda no se las dejare de mandar yo me voy a Escocia y probablemente no regrese por mucho tiempo, de hecho me pienso casar por allá y bien después pienso traer a mi esposa a conocer estos lugares.

Sr. Andry me hubiera gustado que usted se hubiera casado con mi niña pero las cosas son diferentes y pues bien aceptar lo que venga y mi niña va a sufrir mucho pero ni modos aquí estamos nosotros para ayudarla.

Porque lo dice Hermana?

No a leído el periódico donde publican a el Sr. Grandchester con alguien más que no es Candy.

Tiene el periódico?

Aquí esta Sr. Andry

No puedo creerlo creí que esto era solo una broma pero nunca me imagine que esto fuera enserio.

Usted lo sabía?

Los vi en este restauran y bien le advertí que no lastimara a Candy pero hizo todo lo contrario.

Lo siento por ella, espero que lo supere pronto.

Esperemos Srita. Pony lo importante es que las tiene a ustedes, me hubiera gustado apoyarla pero tengo que irme.

Claro Sr. Andry pues su prometida no lo verá bien.

Aun no es mi prometida pero espero proponérselo en cuanto llegue a Escocia.

Espero que al menos usted sea feliz.

Eso espero y cualquier cosa que necesite Candy no duden en pedírmelo, ya saben que con George pueden tener comunicación conmigo.

Si Sr. Andry eso siempre a sido así y le agradezco que siempre nos ayude y que Dios nos lo bendiga siempre y esperamos que pronto nos presente a su esposa.**(va entrando Candy)**

Que Albert cuando te casas?

Candy que haces aquí.

Vine a visitarlos y tú qué haces aquí?

Vine de visita y a despedirme porque creo que no los veré en muchos años.

Pero dijiste que te vas a casar?

Si llegando a Escocia voy a proponerle matrimonio a Juliette.

Podemos hablar Albert por favor.

Claro que si, compermiso y me despido de ustedes estaremos en contacto y cuídenla por favor.

Ahorita regreso Srita. Pony, Hermana María

Si mi niña vayan con cuidado.

Vamos Candy que no quiero que se me haga muy tarde para regresar.

Es verdad eso que dijiste.

Si Candy es tiempo y es un deber como jefe del Clan además de que ya estoy en edad y quiero tener hijos **(sus ojos de Candy se abren de sorpresa)**

Pero porque no esperas un tiempo más?

Porque no quiero y además es un deseo que tengo, ya espere mucho tiempo y no me miraron pues es tiempo de iniciar un nuevo ciclo y cerrar todos mis círculos y a eso vine estoy cerrando círculos y me siento bien aunque aun no estoy feliz.

No te cases Albert por favor, no me dejes por favor no me dejes.

Perdón Candy porque me dices eso, por lo de Terry, discúlpame pero no soy la persona indicanda para estar ahorita consolándote, es tiempo de que empieces a ser fuerte y a salir adelante, me gustaría ayudarte y sabes que siempre voy a estar para ti, para lo que necesites **(los ojos de Candy estaban inundados de lagrimas)** te quiero mucho pequeña, pero es tiempo de ver por mi ya que a la persona que quería nunca me miro es hora de hacer algo por mi cuídate Candy y recuerda que _**"Eres más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras"**_

No Albert no te vayas **(se deja caer de rodillas) **

No te estoy dejando pequeña, solo que es hora de regresar a casa y mañana salgo a Chicago a preparar unos papeles y de ahí parto a Escocia.

Llévame contigo, al menos déjame pasar esta noche a tu lado **(los ojos de Albert se abrieron de par en par)**

Qué cosas dices Candy.

Bueno dije mal déjame acompañarte ya que no te veré en mucho tiempo al menos déjame hacerte compañía un día mas si.

Está bien nunca he podido negarte nada a ti, vamos a decirle a la Srita. Pony y a la Hna. María que vas conmigo.

Si vamos Albert **(pero en la cabeza de Candy pasaba que haría lo que fuera necesario pero el no se casaría con esa mujer, así tendría que utilizar sus últimos recursos)**

Después de hablar con sus madres se dirigieron a la mansión de las rosas y fue agradable recordar viejos recuerdos pero para Albert no era fácil la amaba pero ella no le iba a corresponder nunca aunque quisiera.

Bueno pequeña es hora de dormir mañana salgo a medio día y todavía debo revisar unos papeles temprano cuídate mucho y recuerda que te quiero mucho, en cuanto sepa la fecha de la boda te mandare la invitación para que vayas a la fiesta.

Como tu digas Albert, que descanses.

Ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, pero Candy espero a que fuera lo suficientemente tarde y ella se puso un camisón muy provocativo y se dirigió a la habitación de Albert y entro sigilosamente tenía muchos nervios pero era su única opción para retenerlo.

Se subió con mucho cuidado a la cama y se metió debajo de las sabanas y se acerco y empezó a acariciarlo y a besarlo, el pensando que era un sueño se dejo llevar y empezó a abrazarla y a besarla y a susurrarle cosas de amor que Candy nunca se imagino escuchar así empezó a besarla con pasión y desespero bajo sus manos por su espalda y su cintura hasta sus caderas, cuando se dio cuenta que era real quiso apartarse pero ella no lo dejo.

Albert no te vayas por favor sigue hazme el amor aunque sea lo último que hagas.

No Candy no puedo

Si puedes mi amor no me dejes, bésame, tócame quiero ser tu mujer por favor.

No tuvo que decir más y empezó a acariciar a la mujer que tenia frente a el ella le regalo lo más preciado que tenía su virginidad, así amanecieron juntos y abrazados, el se sentía feliz sabiendo que tenia a la mujer que amaba a su lado si ella era eso lo que quería, el se lo daría la haría su esposa y le la respetaría como se debía.

Candy, despierta dormilona anda.

Mmm cinco minutos mas, si por favor.

Vamos amor debemos levantarnos.

Albert que haces aquí **(al darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda se tapa con la sabana, estaba roja de la vergüenza)**

Candy este es mi cuarto y tu entraste anoche y me sedujiste y no me arrepiento pero no fue la manera correcta de hacer esto, tenemos que hacer las cosas bien si es que así lo quieres tu.

Albert de verdad lo siento pero no por esto vas a cambiar tus planes **(se acerca a el y lo vuelve a besar)**

Mis planes siempre han sido otros Candy, déjame amarte de nuevo amor mío **(así empezaron la danza de caricias, besos, te amos y mucho amor por parte de ambos aunque ninguno lo acepto)**

Albert creo que debes de ir a trabajar no es así.

Me estas corriendo princesa.

No Albert pero yo también debo regresar a el Hogar y avisar que estoy bien que me quedare unos días más contigo.

Enserio Candy, no quieres venir conmigo a Escocia.

No Albert ahí está la mujer con la que te vas a casar y no quiero ser un obstáculo para ustedes.

No te has dado cuenta que la única mujer a la que quiero por esposa eres tú, **TE AMO** Candy desde hace mucho tiempo pero tú no te has dado cuenta verdad.

Albert es que **(empieza a llorar, ella quería decirle que lo amaba más que a su vida que si había regresado con Terry es porque ella creía que nunca la iba ver como mujer)**

Que Candy, sé que no me amas y sé que si esto paso fue por querer olvidar a Terry de todo lo malo que te hizo, se que lo amas y eso me duele pero no te quiero obligar a nada.

Albert es que yo te quiero mucho **(el la voltea a ver con enojo)**

Solo me quieres mas no me amas y eso me duele sabes que olvidemos todo me voy a Escocia y sabes donde encontrarme si quieres, estas en tu casa compermiso **(se mete bañar y empieza a llorar el solo diciéndose lo estúpido que fue por entregarle su corazón a ella, si pensaba casarse ahora no podría, como olvidar sus besos, su cuerpo, sus caricias, su alma y el amor tan grande que siente por ella)**

Paso el día muy a prisa, Albert se fue a la oficina sin ver a Candy y esta a su vez se fu al hogar a despedirse diciendo que iría a Escocia con Albert, pero en si se regresaba a Nueva York a seguir trabajando y a aceptar el curso de enfermería que era de 4 meses en Inglaterra y que salía al día siguiente.

George las cosas siguen como estaban viajamos a Escocia pasado mañana y solo un favor que estén al pendiente de Candy.

William no piensas casarte con ella.

No George ella no me ama, aunque fue mi mujer ella ama a Terry no pienso obligarla a nada.

Como quieras muchacho pero deberías primero hablar con ella.

No está me dejo una nota que se iba y que no la buscara, que mas puedo hacer.

Nada, pero lo que me dijiste de casarte en Escocia sigue en pie.

No y si, estoy confundido y es mejor detener las cosas no he hablado con Julliete así que no hay problema.

Muy bien dicho muchacho, aclara tus sentimientos y después veras que hacer, mientas tanto debemos iniciar con los negocios.

Así es George vamos a iniciar el primer lugar es Nueva York de ahí a Inglaterra y posterior a Escocia.

Pero esta consciente de que en Inglaterra la pasaremos como unos 4 meses.

Si no tengo problema espero que regresemos antes de la navidad si es que así pasa y si no cuando sea necesario no tengo prisa.

_**Así pasaron los meses Candy se fue a Inglaterra a estudiar y trabajar y ahí fue donde se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando un hijo de Albert, entonces decidió que trabajaría muy duro para tener el dinero para su hijo y regresaría al hogar a que naciera, pero cuando ella regreso su sorpresa más grande fue que en el hospital que trabajaba se encontró a la Sra. Elroy quien de inmediato noto que no estaba bien, además que Terry se había vuelto su amigo y la cuidaba, en un día de esos llego Terry por ella y le decía que cuando iba a escribirle a Albert que iban a tener a un hijo y que ese niño tenía todos los derechos como heredero de los Andry.**_

Terry por favor cállate te pueden escuchar.

Candy por favor ya deja de hacer esto y habla con el y dile que lo amas.

Pero el no me va a creer.

Después de que te entregaste a él, no te va a creer por el amor de Dios Candy eres tan necia.

Es que nunca te dije que después de ese día el me propuso que nos casáramos pero yo, no quise me dio miedo y él se enojo me dijo que no lo acepte porque te amaba a ti y eso me dolió y se fue.

Tú lo dejaste ir pecas no él a ti.

Y qué hago?

Búscalo es la un bueno hombre y sé que te ama, yo me di cuenta de eso hace mucho tiempo y me dolió que tu no me amaras como lo amabas a el pero lo mejor es que van a tener un hijo y que lo puedes recuperar aun es tiempo.

Y si ya se caso.

Deja yo investigo con mi padre y ya veremos, pero mientras a este paso ya estás muy pronto para el parto.

Faltan 15 días Terry no seas exagerado.

No pero mira parece que vas a tener gemelos además te notas muy cansada, vete al hogar y yo te ayudo.

No Terry es mi obligación cuidar de mi y de mi hijo, no tuya solo me quedare este mes ya tengo suficiente y de ahí me voy el hogar pero antes quiero pasar a ver al Dr. Martin para que me revise y decirle que el quiero que me asista en el parto.

Pues debes de cuidarte no está bien que andes así y menos que te arriesgues pecosa.

Basta si mocoso engreído ya te dejo porque debo ir a terminar de mi turno para irme a casa, estoy exhausta y tengo hambre.

Mas te pasas pecas, me imagino que te la pasas comiendo siempre, si eres glotona haz de ser peor.

Adiós Terry eres un grosero **(pero cuando se levanto se doblo de dolor ya que su cuerpo estaba muy agotado y hasta ese mismo instante es que se hizo presente una mujer que se había mantenido al margen hasta que decide que es hora de actuar ya que la vida de su nieto esta en peligro al igual que el de la rubia)**

Candy por favor, reacciona pecosa.

Joven Grandchester puede ir a pedir ayuda yo la cuido en lo que llegan.

Pero quien es usted.

Elroy Andry la Tía de William y abuela de este bebe.

Señora pero como es que **(lo interrumpe)**

Lo escuche por casualidad y si ella no quiere que William se entere por el momento así será, pero yo me encargare de ella y el bebe no está bien que esté trabajando así que por favor ayúdeme a llamar a un doctor por favor.

Si señora Andry, regreso en seguida.

Candice despierta muchacha **(ella empieza a reaccionar y ve muy borroso a la Tía abuela)**

Sra. Andry permítanos ayudar a la señora pero no puede pasar gracias por ayudar a nuestra enfermera.

Nada de eso, se va a hacer lo necesario y la señora ya no trabaja aquí desde hoy así que por favor quiero su liquidación ya que su esposo está por llegar y ella no puede estar exponiéndose.

Pero señora es que **(lo interrumpe)**

Es que que Doctor ya le dije que la familia Andry va a pagar los servicios de mi sobrina y los de mi nieto.

Como diga señora, vamos a llevarla a una habitación.

**Así paso un rato hasta que Candy se estabilizo y cuando despertó la sorpresa que se llevo.**

Sra. Elroy que pasa aquí porque estoy acostada.

Es lo mismo que quiero saber cuándo pensabas decir que estas esperando un hijo de William

No es de él.

Mira Candice no niegues las cosas porque no va a funcionar ya sé que es de él y estas poniendo en peligro tu vida y la del bebe, déjame cuidarte y te prometo que le diremos a William cuando tu lo decidas.

De verdad Sra. Elroy

Si hija y dime tía que eso seré cuando te cases con William quién lo diría que pronto la casa se va a llenar de ruidos y alegría con un hermoso bebe.

**Pasaron el resto de los meses y Candy paso su embarazo de lo más tranquila y relajada, no se le dijo nada a Albert y no pensaba decirle nada, llego el día mas esperado para ella y la tía Abuela, estaba ella en trabajo de parto y lo mejor que le paso a Candy fue cuando vio a su hermoso hijo un niño igualito a su padre pero con unas cuantas pequitas salpicadas por su hermoso rostro.**

Mi amor ven con mama mi pequeño William Albert.

Candy déjame ver a mi nieto debe estar hermoso.

Si tía mire le presento a William Albert **(ambas mujeres están con un nudo en el estomago de la emoción y con los ojos llorosos de ver como renace de nuevo en ese pequeño la familia Andry y lo mejor que ya está presente el próximo Patriarca de esta familia el mismísimo hijo de William Albert Andry)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Continuara….

Espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios e ideas please y gracias a Mayraexitosa que es mi inspiración besos amiga…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Candice ya te diste cuenta que es la viva imagen de William, esta hermoso, pero no podían faltar esas motitas en su nariz.

Es hermoso mi bebe y tenía que sacar algo de su mama aunque sean las pecas, jajajajajajaja…

Como quieres llamarlo?

William, ya que a su papa lo llamo por su segundo nombre, mi pequeño William tu vas a ser la felicidad más grande del mundo **TE AMO** mi pequeño pedacito de cielo.

Candy debemos ir a la mansión a que descanses y después quiero saber que vas a hacer.

No quiero regresar a la mansión, por eso tengo mi departamento, pero le propongo algo en lo que me recupero de la cuarentena y en lo que adapto a mi Willi a el pecho y el biberón podemos estar en la mansión y le prometo que cuando esté trabajando usted es la que me lo cuidara si quiere.

Yo encantada de quedarme con este cachito de mi corazón y por el biberón nada de eso conseguiré a una nodriza nada de que el tome biberón eso si que no y si no quieres tu darle no hay problema.

Claro que le voy a dar de comer a mi bebe es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

Candy tu y yo tenemos que hablar de esto, no quiero que me digas como hicieron a William porque de sobra ya sé cómo **(se sonrojan ambas)**, pero quiero que me digas como es que paso esto, tú estabas con el joven Grandchester y después resulta que tienes un hijo de William y el que te dijo porque no se hizo responsable de sus actos.

Así no fue Tía, antes que piense mal de Albert déjeme decirle que el si me pidió que nos casáramos pero yo fui una tonta, tenía miedo lo **AMO** con todo mi corazón, pero tenía miedo a que me lastimaran de nuevo y más después de lo que me hizo Terry

_**Inicio de Flashback**_

_Me puedes decir que significa esto Terry_

_Que quieres que te diga si no es obvio, me está besando una chica_

_Ósea así nada más me está besando una chica, desde cuando empezó esto, dime porque llevas más de dos meses que siempre estás muy ocupado y nunca tienes tiempo para mi soy la burla de todos, dime porque lo hiciste** (sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas)**_

_Mira Candy yo te quiero mucho pero me di cuenta que **NO TE AMO**, fue fácil para ambos decir que reiniciáramos esto pero tú no estás conmigo y espere mucho tiempo para que me AMARAS como yo esperaba, pero tu cuerpo estaba aquí pero tu corazón lo dejaste a lado de alguien más y no fue conmigo, me canse Candy me canse de esperarte al inicio hice todo para que tú fueras feliz, te aguante tus berrinches, tus malos modos, tu mal humor pero dime tu cuando estuviste para mí cuando, cuando yo necesite una novia mi novia prefería el hospital a sus pacientes que su novio, cuando se estreno Hamlet que me dijiste que no pudiste llegar por una emergencia y lo entendí, pero cuando Karen llego hace aproximadamente dos meses a mi corazón fue diferente ella me da lo que tú no y no digo acerca de la intimidad porque no es así, pero está al pendiente de lo que yo quiero de lo que yo hago y yo hago lo mismo con ella, perdóname pero esto ya no puede seguir así, te lo pensaba decir pero temía que te molestaras o peor que te pusieras mal estaba esperando la oportunidad para poder hablar contigo porque no quiero que Karen siga ocultándose de nadie la **AMO** y quiero casarme con ella **(por los ojos de Candy se derramaba un mar de lagrimas pobre antes no inundo su departamento que fue una ventaja)**_

_Terry yo, discúlpame nunca me imagine que quisieras todo eso, te trate de dar tu espacio, por cómo eres no quería incomodarte y si quería que esto funcionara pero… **(la interrumpe Terry)**_

_Pero no me amabas Candy al que **AMA**S es a **Albert** ya no te lo niegues, me aceptaste para olvidarlo porque desde que asumió sus obligaciones el tiene que viajar, pero no te has dado cuenta que te **AMA** más que a su vida me costó mucho asimilarlo Candy pero es real y prefiero que seas feliz a lado del hombre que amas y que nos conformemos con lo que podamos darnos yo no quiero eso Pecosa te quiero pero ya no te Amo y de verdad si quieres pegarme, si quieres decirme de cosas, insultarme por ser un patán contigo y no hablar antes puedes hacerlo, pero no quiero que eso nos separe nos prometimos un día ser felices y yo lo estoy cumpliendo tu hazlo ve y búscalo y haz lo que sea porque sepa que lo **AMAS** pero no lo dejes ir de nuevo porque no siempre va a esperarte y a aguantar tenemos un límite y si a mí me llego es obvio que a él también, pero no llores Pecosa que me haces sentir mal y espero que me sigas viendo como tu amigo_

_Gracias Terry pero aun así estoy enfadada contigo me lo hubieras dicho y me hubiera ahorrado todas estas humillaciones._

_Perdóname Pecosa por favor y te llevo a la estación del tren y búscalo antes de que lo pierdas de verdad **(se abrazan y quedan como amigos)**_

_Fin del Flashback_

Y eso le dijiste a William.

No tía tenía miedo después de haber estado con él lo único que quería era que no se fuera de mi lado que se quedara conmigo, pero cuando me dijo que nos deberíamos de casar me dio miedo lo **AMO** con todo mi corazón y la muestra está en mi hermoso bebe pero él no me dejo explicarle.

Y tu traste de explicarle hija las cosas o como siempre te fuiste.

Ahhh tía hasta me conoce mejor que yo.

Lo sabia niña, pero ahorita no estamos para esto lo primero es que estés bien tu y este pequeño, mandare a llamar al registro civil para que lo registren y antes de que empieces a trabajar quiero que lo bauticemos es indispensable.

Si tía se hará como usted diga pero no quiero que lleve el apellido Andry

Eso es imposible hija él es un Andry y míralo no hay duda es la réplica exacta de su padre, además que es el heredero a todo y aunque William no quiera yo me impondré él es el primogénito y por tal el heredero del Clan y en cuanto a ese muchacho yo me arreglare para que se case contigo.

Eso sí que no tía mi hijo es un Andry por sangre y lo será siempre se harán las cosas como diga pero de ahí a que me case con el no, el ya debe estar comprometido con Lady Juliette y yo no soy la más adecuada para arruinarle la vida no quiero que sepa nada aun de mi niño y de mi.

Está bien pero de que se va a enterar se enterara.

_Así pasaron los días y Candy y el pequeño William regresaban a la mansión en Chicago, todos estaban felices de tener al bebe en casa pero la asignada para atender a la nueva madre y al hermoso heredero era Dorothy y todos en la mansión no debían decir absolutamente nada._

Señora Candy la buscan.

Dorothy ya sabes que solo soy Candy y quién es?

Son sus amigas la señorita Annie y Paty.

Pásalas a la biblioteca y ahorita bajo voy a buscar a mi hijo.

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Paty sabes para que nos mando a llamar.

No Annie ni idea yo tenía entendido que no se llevaba bien con la Sra. Elroy y mírala ahora vive aquí en la mansión, pero esperemos haber que pasa.

Hola chicas **(Candy entro a la biblioteca con su hijo en brazos)** como están.

Candy amiga que hermosa te vez **(ambas se acercan a ella para abrazarla per se detienen cuando ven al bebe)**

De quien es este bebe Candy

Es mío Annie

Que como dices eso cuando, si terminaste con Terry solo que te hayas embarazado cuando te fuiste a Londres

Ya iba embarazada Paty.

Quien es el papa **(dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo)**

Albert

Que **(ambas chicas estaban más que perplejas)**

Lo que oyen no necesito decirles como se hacen los bebes o si, pero es de él **(les cuenta como pasaron las cosas)**

Candy pero que tonta porque no te casaste con el

Por tonta y estúpida y el miedo a pensar que podía lastimarme y no quiero amigas de verdad, lo AMO pero no puedo obligarlo a nada.

Pero es su hijo Candy y debe saberlo

Y lo sabrá Paty pero todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo

Déjame cargarlo si

Toma Annie con cuidado.

Y ya saben la Srita. Pony y la Hna. María de que eres mama.

Aun no pero el bautizo se realizara en el hogar, ya les mande una carta y espero su respuesta después de que me recupere y que ya hayamos pasado casi un mes podre regresar a trabajar y quiero pedirles que no digan nada, pero quiero que me apoyen y que siempre estén conmigo

Claro que si para estamos aquí contigo.

Así paso el tiempo llego el día del bautizo la tía Abuela no reparo en gastos de hecho ella fue la madrina de el pequeño William ya que era su adoración, además de que en él veía el reflejo de su amado sobrino, como era posible que las cosas se estuvieran dando así, pero ella ya se encargaría de esos dos para que formaran una familia y le dieran mas hermanos a el pequeño William pero lo más emocionante es que fuera una niña.

Tía ya es hora y nos esperan en la capilla.

Vamos, Dorothy lleva todo yo me llevo a mi nieto **(Candy no podía ser más feliz ya que su hijo era amado y respetado y lo mejor que gracias a eso la Tía Elroy se había llenado de vida de nuevo y que gracias a el ella estaba conociendo a una Elroy Andry muy diferente a la que ella había tratado, daba gracias al cielo de que ahora ella por fin tenía una familia aunque no estuviera con el hombre que ella amara, pero no perdía la esperanza de que algún día fuera así).**

El bautizo transcurrió de la mejor manera y esos días la tía había aceptado pasar una semana en el hogar así que no le tuvo que rogar para que dejara que el bebe estuviera con sus otras abuelas.

Hija en dos días regresamos a chicago, que vas a hacer, te vas a ir de la casa

No tía, no podría quitarle a mi hijo y a usted la felicidad ya que ambos están muy familiarizados con cada uno y si me lo permite yo seguiré viviendo hay hasta que regrese Albert el día que el llegue yo me voy con mi hijo y usted es bienvenida a nuestra humilde casa

Gracias hija pero que te parece si compramos una casa que quede cerca de el hospital y nos vamos a vivir todos juntos y así no habrá problema para que tú te sientas incomoda

Yo no quiero quitarle sus comodidades

Y no lo harás pero déjamelo a mí que nos las vamos a arreglar ya veraz

Como usted diga tía.

Uno de los tantos días que Candy estaba sin hacer nada en el hospital su pensamiento llego a el hombre que ama, que hará Albert que tiene casi año y medio que no sabía de él, su hijo ya tenía casi seis meses estaba enorme y hermoso, era el niño más hermoso y feliz pero le faltaba algo o mejor dicho alguien su padre, se sentó a llorar por lo estúpida y cobarde que era porque nadie más que ella había sido la culpable de que lo alejara pero que podía hacer, bueno si sabía que podía hacer pero el miedo y la inseguridad que tenia no le dejaban que ella diera el primer paso.

Pero las cosas no siempre salen como esperas, cuando menos te lo esperas las personas que menos quieres ver aparecen y de la forma más inesperada posible.

Haber señorito William vamos a comer su papilla

Vamos bebe abre la boquita o si no tu mama o tu abuelita me van a regañar **(la muchacha no se había percatado de quien estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta)**

Pero mira pequeño quién lo diría ya estas demasiado grande Candy está muy feliz de tener un hermoso bebe como tú y tu abuela Elroy no deja de alardear por todos lados que tiene un nieto hermoso.

No te vayas a mover ehh Willi voy por tu biberón para la siesta.

Hola Dorothy como estas?

GEORGE…..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o'0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Los personajes no son míos pero la historia, espero les guste.

Hola a todas gracias de nuevo por su apoyo y espero que este capítulo les guste es corto, pero a veces no me pidan que mi cerebro procese de mas, jajajajajajajajajajajaja….

Espero sus review y gracias a todas las que les gusta mi historia y a las que no pues lo único que puedo decir es lo siento si no les llenan mis ideas, tal vez no sea la mejor pero es lo que sale de mi cabeza y las invitaría a que ustedes me dieran alguna idea de que o como les gustaría, aclaro que no estoy molesta ni enojada, besos a todas

Saludos a:

Monyberth, , Magnolia, Ana, Karely, Lety, Mary, Ely, Enhil, Guest, Olimpia


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Hola Dorothy como estas?

**GEORGE…..**

Hola George como estas? Cuando llegaste? Tenía tantas ganas de volver a verte.

Yo también Dorothy pero de quién es ese bebe al que cuidas?

De mi hermana la señora Elroy me dio permiso cuidarlo aquí, por eso pero vamos a que te ofrezca un vaso de agua o jugo.

No déjame conocer a tu sobrino y porque no pedimos que nos traigan aquí las cosas anda vamos **(estaban parados uno frente al otro, obvio él es más alto que ella pero ella no puede permitir que vea al bebe y no sabe qué hacer más que BESARLO al inicio fue muy torpe pero después fue rico, apasionado y lleno de amor ya que ambos se querían pero nunca **_**ninguno se había atrevido a confesarlo)**_

_** Y**_, me puedes explicar que esta pasando aquí por favor **(ambos se separan y se sorprenden)**

Señora disculpe lo que pasa **(George trata de explicar a la Elroy)**

Lo que pasa nada porque te atreves a tomarte ciertas libertades con esta niña, que pienses te vas a casar con ella ya que lo que haces es una falta de respeto **(ella voltea a ver a su mucama y se da cuenta de porque la distracción y le dice)**

Dorothy por favor te retiras y te llevas al bebe.

Si señora Elroy con permiso.

Dorothy déjame ver a tu sobrino por favor

Dorothy te vas por favor o no dejo que traigas otra vez a esa criatura de nuevo aquí.

Así sale una Dorothy nerviosa y miedosa pero muy feliz de saber que él la quiere y ahora se tenía que ir tenía que alejarse de la mansión o descubrirían al pequeño William, eso no sería prudente ahora ya que ella sabía que si George estaba en Chicago el Sr. William también lo estaría así que decidiría irse a casa y esperar a Candy y las instrucciones de la Sra. Elroy.

Después de que George hablara con Elroy, salió en busca de uno de sus investigadores y de paso ir a visitar las empresas ya que tenía que tener todo listo para cuando el regresara. Pero si sus sospechas eran ciertas qué gran emoción y felicidad se llevaría su muchacho y lo mejor que ahora si había un heredero y podría casarse con la Señorita Candy ya que el todavía seguía queriéndola y un hijo sería el mayor vinculo para ellos, solo faltaba que las cosas se solucionaran bien ojala y Dios así lo quisiera.

Pasaron varios días después de la visita a la mansión Andry y las investigaciones ya habían concluido y estaba más que feliz de que por fin su muchacho iba a ser feliz, solo esperaba que no se molestara con la Sra. Elroy y con la mismísima Candy por ocultarle la noticia de que es padre y que su pequeño se llama igual que el.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Buenas tardes una mesa por favor.

Enseguida señor Andry.

Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí al desaparecido, me imagine que nunca te volvería a ver.

Eso hubieras querido no es así, pero mira que a veces no podemos dar la satisfacción a todas las personas y dime querido amigo como estas?

Muy bien Albert y antes que nada puedo invitarte un café quiero platicar contigo.

Adelante vine a comer si gustas acompañarme adelante.

Claro que si pero vamos a sentarnos y dime como te fue en tu largo viaje.

Y como sabes de mi viaje.

Es fácil me lo dijo Candy.

Ahhh eso y dime como esta ella me imagino que muy bien

Pues después de regresar a Chicago esta mejor, le costó mucho trabajo hacerlo pero la obligaron.

Que no están juntos?

Claro que no yo me case con la Señorita que me viste ese dia ahora es mi esposa y soy muy feliz estamos esperando ya familia aun falta un poco pero estoy feliz, ya te voy a alcanzar amigo, esta vez ya no me llevaras ventaja.

Haber Terry espera que no entiendo yo no te llevo ventaja en primer lugar yo no me he casado y segundo yo no voy a tener un hijo

Claro que yo te llevo ventaja ahora pero cuando te cases estaremos en igualdad de condiciones.

De que hablas Terry yo no tengo hijos hasta donde yo sé.

Amigo déjame preguntarte algo en tu último encuentro te cuidaste para no dejar embarazada a nadie.

Eso es algo que no te incumbe y si me cuide en **mi (se queda callado porque su último encuentro amoroso fue con imagínense please anden quien adivine se ganara el premio del millón de DOLARES, jajajajajajajajajjajaja)** Candy

Que tiene que ver ella con esta pregunta Albert.

Discúlpame sabes donde esta Candy has sabido de ella en estos últimos días o meses

Yo no sé nada de ella pero tu tía si.

Dime que sabes Terry?

Y porque no investigas tu mismo Albert

Discúlpame amigo pero me tengo que ir **(saco su billetera para dejar dinero)**

No te apures Albert yo pago y encuéntrala.

Así salió un Albert apesumbrado y con mil ideas en su cabeza que era eso el tenía un hijo y con su amada Candy y si era así que pasaría como lo tomaría, que iba a decir, pero ahora estaba molesto porque su tía o la misma Candy no le dijeron nada, eso lo tendría que averiguar, ya faltaba muy poco para que llegara y lo primero que haría es ir su casa y hablar con su Tía y después buscar a Candy, pero ahora la pregunta que le estaba rondando su cabeza le pediría que se casara con él cuando ya lo había hecho y ella lo rechazo.

No eso no podría hacerlo él se haría cargo de su hijo y le daría toda la comodidad a el como a su madre pero por más que la amara el no iba a entregarle su corazón de nuevo a ella se dedicaría a su hijo o hija en cuerpo y alma si eso haría y lo haría muy bien llevaba el corazón inflado de emoción y felicidad, estaba entrando a la mansión y pudo ver como George y la Sra. Elroy estaban esperándolo, descendió del auto y se dirigió a la entrada.

Buenas tardes tía como esta, me gustaría hablar con usted pero antes debo arreglar un asunto con George y ahorita la busco si.

Claro que si hijo te espero en la sala.

Claro tía con permiso **(se encaminaron a la biblioteca)**

George cierra la puerta por favor necesito contarte algo y necesito de tu ayuda.

Pero antes William necesito decirte algo

George esto es de vida o muerte

Pues lo mío también, pero bueno muchacho empieza

Me encontré a Terry en N.Y. y me dijo que tengo un

**HIJO CON LA SEÑORA CANDY**, William

Que George como lo sabes.

El día que llegue aquí me encontré a Dorothy y estaba con tu hijo es muy parecido a ti y adivina como se llama

No lo sé dime y que tiempo tiene

Se llama **WILLIAM ALBERT ANDRY WHITE** y tiene casi 7 meses de nacido

Ohhh Dios tengo que verlo necesito verlo donde esta

Te llevare pero prométeme que no harás nada que afecte a la señora Candy y al bebe

Claro que si te lo prometo pero necesito verlo necesito tenerlo en mis brazos

Bueno muchacho vamos a donde están **(salen de la oficina y se dirigen a la entrada)**

Tía si me disculpa regreso más tarde me salió un urgente en la empresa con su permiso tía.

Así dejaron a su tía sola y ellos salieron directo a la casa de Candy en busca de su pequeño hijo, entre mas iban acercándose a la dirección más nervioso se ponía y mas dudada de cómo hablar con Candy, cuando por fin se detuvo el auto sus nervios se apoderaron del gran _**PATRIARCA DEL CLAN ANDRY**_, era la primera vez que vería a su pequeño hijo y su más grande amor su madre de su pequeño. Así que bajo del auto y se dirigió a la entrada y justo cuando iban a tocar abrieron la puerta y la reacción más grande para ambos fue que se vieron azul y verde sin poder aguantar la emoción de verse de nuevo y el miedo, y muchas cosas que estaba en su corazón.

_**ALBERT**_

Hola Candy como estas?

Albert que milagro no me espere verte tan pronto (**estaba muy nerviosa y con miedo)**

Puedes invitarme a pasar a tu casa y nos es tan pronto llevo más de un año y medio sin saber de ti como tu no sabes de mi, pero me dejas pasar a tu casa.

Por supuesto que si pasa, pero es que iba de salida al trabajo

Si gustas te puedes ir a trabajar yo en si vengo a ver a mi hijo y no creo que eso te moleste o si?

Que dijiste Albert

Lo que escuchaste Candice quiero ver a mi hijo y no me lo niegues por favor me haces el favor de traerlo **(entraba Dorothy con el bebe en brazos)**

Candy creí que **(se quedo callada al ver a el Sr. Andry y a George ahí en la casa y estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta cuando Albert la alcanzo)**

Me permite a mi hijo Dorothy **(Candy y Dorothy solo cruzaron miradas de miedo),** George Dorothy me pueden dejar solo con Candy por favor.

Si señor con permiso William

Me puedes explicar esto Candice porque no me lo dijiste

Para que si a ti no te hubiera interesado, tu esposa no creo que le gustaría saber que su marido tuvo un hijo con otra.

Deja de decir estupideces Candice es mi hijo y si mi esposa le guste o no eso no te puede importar porque en primer lugar no tengo una y en segundo ese es asunto mío no tuyo y de ahora en adelante quiero que mi hijo viva conmigo

No puedes darme órdenes así como así, tengo una vida y mi hijo también no puedes venir a mi casa a irrumpir mi tranquilidad

Y tu si puedes ocultarme algo tan importante como mi hijo **(lo miraba y no lo creía era su hijo un amor que nunca imagino sentir empezó a crecer en su corazón)**, hola Campeón como estas mi pequeño sabes soy tu papa y me gustaría que pasáramos mucho tiempo juntos mi amor.

Porque me haces esto Albert

Que te hago Candy, querer a mi hijo a mi lado es lo que más anhelo en esta **vida (su corazón de Candy se desgarro ya no la amaba y eso le dolía, pero ella tenía la culpa de eso ella lo dejo ir sin mas)**

No te lo lleves de mi lado

No pienso quitártelo si quieres puedes venir a vivir de nuevo a la mansión es el lugar apropiado de mi hijo o si quieres yo me puedo venir a vivir aquí pero algo que te quede claro que no pienso dejar a mi hijo nunca más.

Albert por favor déjame con mi hijo aquí y puedes venir diario a verlo incluso llevártelo pero no quiero regresar a tu casa.

La casa de mi hijo es la tuya mientras quieras o mientras te cases con alguien, porque después no creo que sea prudente que estés con nosotros.

Y qué hay de ti tu si puedes tener a tu esposa en casa y a mí con mi hijo, eso nunca **(ella se había enojado pero más que enojada estaba celosa y furiosa porque no le daba el mas mínimo interés a ella)**

Mientras eso no pase Candy creo que podemos vivir en paz, pero que si te quede claro que si tengo una pareja podrá visitarme y sabrá que tengo un hijo, tu puedes hacer lo mismo pero con todo el respeto del **mundo (ella se acerco y le voltio una cachetada la había ofendido demasiado),** que te pasa mujer.

Por quien me tomas por una cualquiera si mi mayor error fue entregarme a un hombre que decía amarme y ahora me ofende discúlpame pero no puedes llevarte a mi hijo el es mío y si puedes verlo cuando quieras y si quieres puede quedarse contigo algunos días pero hasta que esté bien y que sea un poco más grande ahorita está a mi cuidado y es mi responsabilidad y de irnos a tu casa nunca, puedes llevar a las mujeres que quieras pero mi hijo no es un trofeo y ninguna mujer se va a atrever a tocarlo si no lo permito yo.

Estás loca si no te vas a mi casa me vengo a la tuya.

Nunca y me respetaras William es mi casa y es mi hijo **(se acerco a quitárselo pero entre forcejeo se acercaron mucho y sus miradas se cruzaron demostrándose cuanto se amaban)**

Como tu digas Candice pero me vengo a vivir aquí no pienso dejar a mi hijo y si tanto te importa si tengo a una mujer a mi lado por el momento no pero mi hijo ahorita es mi prioridad y lo que quiero es que lo criemos juntos aunque no estemos casados **(plas ahí estaba lo que ella espera oír, no pensaba casarse con ella)**

No es lo que pretendo Sr. Andry casarme con usted si una vez no lo acepte ahora no lo haría nunca **(punto bajo para Albert si esta guerra verbal empezaba era mejor detenerla porque se podrían decir muchas cosas muy pero muy feas)**

Y yo no te lo pediría de nuevo no es mi ilusión ya que te cases conmigo si ahora tengo un interés hacia ti es mi hijo tu no significas nada para mi **(ya era mucho quería llorar pero no tenia que hacerlo)**

Ni lo esperaba, eso lo deje muy claro ese día, mi amor por ti solo fue de amigos y si me acosté contigo fue para olvidar a Terry y mira lo logre ahora lo único que quiero es crecer a mi bebe y si tu estarás presente es lo mejor porque él nos tendrá a los dos pero de ahí a que quiera tenerte como hombre a mi lado nunca si una vez no estuve interesada en ti porque deberían de cambiar las cosas ahora, no te creas que porque nos une un hijo quiera decir que deba soportarte a ti, así que te largas de mi casa de una vez y puedes venir a ver al niño cada vez que tu quieras pero a mi hijo no me lo mueves de aquí

Ya lo veremos mujer, es mío y tengo los medios para quitártelo.

No te atreverás William o te juro que te mato (**su voz se elevo de mas y no podía aguantar ma y el bebe empezó a llorar) **dame a mi hijo si

Alimentarlo o dime qué hacer para que se tranquilice

Que te largues de mi casa ahora mismo **(ya no aguanto más y se puso a llorar)**

No lo voy a hacer me voy a quedar te guste o no

Que te largues de mi casa maldita sea lárgate William no te necesito y no te quiero nunca más en mi vida y en la de mi hijo

A mi tu vida me da lo mismo la que me importa es la de mi hijo, no me voy a ir y me quedare aquí, George, Dorothy por favor, vayan a la mansión y haces una maleta de mi ropa y me la traen y le avisas a la Tía donde estoy por si quiere venir a visitarnos a mi hijo y a mi **(ambos salieron de la casa)**

Porque lo haces, porque no me quise casar contigo, porque me quieres humillar dime y lo hago pero no me hagas esto **(el se sentía el peor patán del mundo pero estaba dolido, lastimado en su orgullo y quería decirle que la amaba que la deseaba y que si ella quería se ponía de tapete para que ella pasara pero su ira se canalizo por su arrogancia y su forma de tratarlo echándolo de su casa y sin dejar que conviviera con su pequeño)**

Que quedarme aquí e inquietarte, te aseguro que yo no me meto a los cuartos y me meto a las camas desnudo para pedir que me hagan el amor **(eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso)**

Pero bien que te gusto no, bien que disfrutaste teniéndome en tus brazos y diciéndome que me amabas y que querías casarte conmigo **(sus ojos azules llenos de fuego se voltearon hacia ella y una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujo en sus ojos)**

Eso es lo que quieres escuchar de mi boca Candice que te diga que **TE AMO** a pesar de todo el tiempo que estuvimos lejos **(pensó para si es muy cierto mi amor)** dime quieres casarte conmigo solo para que mi hijo pueda estar conmigo, pero que te quede claro que amor entre nosotros no habrá.

No quiero eso solo quiero que me respetes, que no me ofendas y que no me humilles

Nunca lo hice y no pretendo hacerlo, pero si por tener a mi hijo cerca de mi es que tengo que casarme contigo lo haría pero eso incluiría respeto a mi como yo a ti y eso si nada de intimidad ya no, eso no quiere decir que yo no pueda buscarla en otros lados.

Nunca William nunca, óyelo bien no me voy a prestar para eso y a mi hijo no te lo llevas y es mío.

Quieres ver que no Candice **(su mirada reflejaba ira y enojo pero en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que se casara con el)**

Por favor Albert no me hagas esto amo a mi hijo más que a mi vida **(se arrodillo para suplicar)** si quieres que me humille lo hare pero no me lo quites **(se inclino para ayudarla a parar y en eso quedaron tan cerca que sin querer se besaron, si se besaron fue un beso ansiado, apasionado, de necesidad de amor)**

Disculpa Candice es la única opción que tienes casarte conmigo o que te quite a mi hijo.

No lo hagas por favor así no por favor

Ah y si vas a ser mi esposa como tal debes comportarte y debes dejar de trabajar,mi tia te puede decir que puedes y no hacer así que piénsalo, ahorita voy a salir para hablar con mis abogados y regreso por tu respuesta.

Por favor no lo hagas te lo suplico

Yo también suplique Candy y tu no me consideraste ahora lo único que quiero de ti es una madre que cuide a mi hijo y que atienda mi casa y mis cosas, no te preocupes que no vas a compartir mi cama, así que no te asustes yo puedo buscar compañía.

**Eres un imbécil, te odio (sus ojos se derramaban de dolor)**

Me importa un comino lo que digas de mi ya te lo dije tienes una opción y regreso por mi hijo, con permiso **(así salió de la casa y Candy se quedo pensando y llorando)**

Porque mi amor porque nos hace esto tu papa yo lo amo como te amo a ti que puedo hacer que debo hacer, si se que debo hacer si quiero un hogar para ti y una familia como la que yo siempre quise me voy a casar con el así puedo acercarme a el y demostrarle que lo amo. Si eso hare ya está dicho **(Se abrió la puerta y entro Dorothy y la Tía Elroy)**

Hija que paso, dime que paso mi niña

Me quiere quitar a mi hijo y eso no lo puedo permitir es mi hijo pero me dijo que para no quitármelo me case con el

Eso deberías hacerlo hija, es lo mejor para ti como para el bebe

Tía es humillante, no puedo hacerlo

Y tú no lo humillaste de la peor forma, que has decidido

Que voy a casarme con el, es la única forma de acercarme a el y enamorarlo de nuevo

Muy bien dicho hija, así que tenemos una boda que organizar, pero en lo que respecta al matrimonio que te dijo

Que se casara conmigo para que atienda a su hijo, su casa y sus cosas pero que no compartiría su cama conmigo y… **(Empezó a llorar)** que no me preocupara porque mi compañía no era necesaria que el la buscaría fuera de casa.

Eso si que no de eso me encargare yo, todo se llevara a la recamara principal la de los señores de la casa y si te pidió que dejes de trabajar pues tomaras tu lugar como la señora Andry y te daremos a conocer a ti y al niño, harán apariciones juntos eso déjamelo a mi, que de que solo se concentrara en ti solo serás tu, además de que te vamos a meter a la empresa para que todo el día estén juntos y el niño puede estar cerca de ustedes, ahhh hija quiero disfrutar viendo a William como un perrito tras de ti, debes insinuarte y después darte a desear esto será una casería

Si tía pero si de esta casería yo salgo más perjudicada

Eso si que no te lo aseguro el quiere jugar con fuego pues con fuego vamos a jugar y su mismo juego y lo peor que te va a tener en la misma cama, eso va a ser un suplicio para el, déjame ayudarte hija y el bebe es nuestra arma contra el.

Así pasaron los días y todo para la boda estaba muy listo, solo seria una boda sencilla e intima, pero la señora Elroy se encargaría de sacar la noticia en todos los diarios, además de que sin saberlo Albert ya tenían todo listo para que callera en las redes de Candy, fuera como fuera.

Bueno hijo creo que hoy fue un día muy agotador no crees, creo que tú y tu esposa deberían ir a descansar y por el bebe no se apuren Dorothy ya se encargo

Si tia pero quiero ir a darle de comer antes de acostarme, voy a cambiarme para darle de comer a mi chiquito **(con permiso, se detiene en la mitad de las escaleras**) perdón Tía pero cual es mi habitación

La recamara principal es el lugar de los señores de la casa **(voltea a ver a Albert con cara de asombro obvio es fingido ya lo saben ustedes pero no Albert así que no le vayan a decir o nos va a descubrir antes de que ejecutemos el plan así shhhhh por fis)**

Perdón Tía pero es que **(la interrumpe Albert)**

Si no sabes cuál es la recamara déjame te acompaño así sirve que me cambio de una vez

Pero tu también vas a dormir ahí ehhh William

Que tía que broma es esta?

Ninguna muchacho es tu habitación y como un matrimonio deben compartir la misma habitación que no lo sabían, si ya la ocuparon hace mas de año y medio que les da pena, eso si la recamara del pequeño William esta a lado de la de ustedes y tiene comunicación

Gracias tía, vamos mi amor a dormir **(la toma del brazo y a jala)**

Me lastimas y deja de fingir solo soy Candice así que dejemos esta farsa

Farsa no lo creo que vas a dormir en mi cama

Pues no lo quiero me voy a dormir a la habitación de mi hijo

Ni se te ocurra Candice, tu lugar esta a lado de mi en mi cama y si hoy quiero tomar mis derechos de esposo estoy en lo más correcto.

Ni se te ocurra William

No quien te desee, una cosa es dormir en la cama juntos y otra es desearte, ya obtuve lo que quise una vez y si quiero puede tenerlo de nuevo pero ahorita no se me apetece, demás quiero que te encargues de mi ropa y de mis necesidades, no te espantes físicas yo me encargo pero si de lo demás….

Voy a cambiarme para ir a ver a mi bebe

Apúrate que quiero usar el cuarto de baño.

Así paso el rato ella se fue a el cuarto del bebe y se tardo horas hasta que decidió ir a su cama y el ya estaba acostado durmiendo, para su alivio, así que se metió a la cama y se acerco lo mas que pudo a el pero no se le pego, en eso el se movió y la atrajo con su brazo hacia el y ella no se negó al contrario se acurruco a su pecho y se quedo perfectamente dormida, cuando el despertó la miro y se veía hermosa, radiante, sexy pero no lo amaba y eso le dolía en el alma que hasta pensaba:

**Te conseguí la luz del sol a medianoche  
Y el número después del infinito,  
E instalé la Osa Mayor en tu diadema  
Y tú seguías ahí como si nada;  
Endulcé el agua del mar para tu sed,  
Te alquilé un cuarto menguante de la luna,  
Y como buen perdedor busqué en la cama  
Las cosas que el amor no resolvía.  
Y cómo duele que estés tan lejos  
Durmiendo aqui en la misma cama;  
Cómo duele tanta distancia,  
Aunque te escucho respirar  
Y estás a cientos de kilómetros  
Y duele quererte tanto,  
Fingir que todo está perfecto  
Mientras duele gastar la vida  
Tratando de localizar  
Lo que hace tiempo se perdió...  
Acabé con los jardines por tus flores,  
Inventé la alquimia contra la utopía,  
Y he llegado a confundir con la ternura  
La lástima con que a veces me miras;  
Que triste es asumir el sufrimiento,  
patético es creer que una mentira  
convoque a los duendes del milagro,  
que te hagan despertar enamorada.  
Cómo duele que estés tan lejos  
durmiendo aquí en la misma cama;  
Cómo duele tanta distancia,  
Aunque te escucho respirar  
Y estás a cientos de kilómetros.**

Y duele quererte tanto,  
Fingir que todo está perfecto  
Mientras duele gastar la vida  
Tratando de localizar  
Lo que hace tiempo se perdió...

Por qué nos duele tanta distancia,  
Fingir que todo está perfecto  
Mientras sientes que te duele  
gastar la vida durmiendo aquí en la misma cama...

Cómo duele...

Porque mi dulce amor porque no puedes amarme como yo a ti que diferente seria que nuestro matrimonio fuera diferente lleno de amor y que nuestro pequeño sea la inspiración para ser mejores cada día y con mucho entusiasmo**. (Se alejo de ella y se fue a bañar con agua muy fría ya que esa compañía alteraba su masculinidad)**

Cuando ella se despertó se encontró sola en su cama y en su habitación, pensó que había soñado que la había abrazado, si así soñaría siempre que alegría aunque solo fuera de noche.

Porque no me puedes amar de nuevo Albert porque, voy por mi bebe y me lo traigo a dormir conmigo **(así fue y se llevo a su hijo a la cama y lo alimento pero nunca se dio cuenta de que eran observados por unos hermosos ojos azules llenos de lujuria y pasión al ver esos senos tan deliciosos)**

**BUENOS DIAS FAMILIA…..**

**0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o**

Espero que les haya gustado y que sea de su agrado, me trate de inspirar se los juro, pero espero no decepcionarlas con cariño para todas mis mas fieles seguidoras…

De verdad si tienen alguna sugerencia háganmelo saber, no crean que porque están casados va a ser todo miel sobre hojuelas Albert va a hacerla sufrir y discúlpenme si lo hago ver como un patán, pero es que lo que trato de decir es que el esta dolido y solo trata de no salir de nuevo lastimado… pero en el proceso el pretende enamorar a Candy aunque el no sabe que ella está enamorada de el…

Nota: la Canción es de Ricardo Arjona " Duele"


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

BUENOS DIAS FAMILIA! **(Candy se sobresalta al escuchar la voz de Albert)**

Buenos días Albert, amor dile buenos días a papa, ven acércate a ver al bebe **(Albert se acerca a la cama y se sienta a las espaldas de Candy para poder ver al bebe y sentirla cerca y observar esos senos que lo tienen loco, Candy se da cuenta y lo provoca mas)**

Hola pequeño como amaneció mi bebe **(Candy voltea y casi se besan, el se pone nervioso)**

Esta mas grande cada día y cada día come mas es igualito a ti verdad mi vida, saluda a papa anda mi amor, abre esos pedacitos de cielo dejarme verlos cariño anda.

Es hermoso Candy gracias por darme ese regalo es el más bello del mundo mi hijo y no podían faltar esas hermosas pecas que tiene en su nariz **(si pensarlo le da un beso en el hombro y ella se pone roja)** cada cuando le das de comer, no te duele porque veo que tu pezón esta agrietado, si quieres podemos conseguir una nodriza, para que no te pase eso.

No Albert por el soy capaz de que me sangre mi pezón, es lo más hermoso para mí el darle de comer, míralo cada vez que se aprensa de mi pecho me gusta porque su manita siempre está cerca de mi corazón y es un vinculo que él y yo tenemos verdad mi vida, cada vez que el come se ríe conmigo, le cuido su sueño, me deja ver esos ojos tan hermosos y su sonrisa es hermoso mi hijo, no puedo agradecerte más en la vida que mi hermosa criatura es mi **ANGEL** por el soy capaz de aguantar todo lo que sea por verlo feliz **(ella estaba embelesada con su hijo el amor que irradiaba por su pequeño era tan tangible que Albert lo siente)**

Candy por el soy capaz de dar mi vida y por el soy capaz de hacer que nuestra vida sea más tranquila, no pienso discutir contigo y si por el soy capaz de hacer todo lo que sea con tal de que su seguridad este siempre intacta al igual que la tuya, quiéranos o no somos una familia y hay que actuar como tal.

A excepción de que sus padres tengan intimidad

Candy ya la tenemos esto es intimidad para mi verlo así es hermoso como lo alimentas, como lo amas en cada acto que haces con él y quiero compartir esa intimidad con ambos, que tu y yo no seamos realmente matrimonio es diferente, pero de que te respeto y tengo un poco de afecto hacia la madre de mi pequeño es diferente, de verdad quiero que nos veamos como un matrimonio aunque en la alcoba las cosas cambien.

Albert gracias por esos detalles tan considerables conmigo y si acepte ser tu esposa es por mi hijo no por ti.

Eso está más que claro pero si quiero otro hijo que vamos a hacer

Buscarte quien te lo de porque yo no **(empezaba a enojarse)**

Entonces para que eres mi mujer

Yo soy tu esposa, la madre de tu hijo pero tu mujer nunca más.

Está bien señora Andry le comento que mañana viajamos a Florida, tengo unos negocios y quiero que el bebe disfrute de un poco de sol, así que prepara el equipaje porque salimos temprano

Te llevo varios trajes y ropa casual o dime que tanto necesitas y cuantos días no quedaremos por allá, para saber que debo llevarte y que llevar a William.

Qué bonito se escucha ese nombre en mi hijo, por el no te apures que puedes ir de compras tanto para él como para ti o prefieres que vayamos los tres de compras, lleva 4 trajes y lo demás casual pero fresco por favor.

Está bien Albert y si me gustaría que fuéramos los tres de compras asi pasaríamos mas tiempo con William** (y así ninguna mujer se atreverá a insinuarse sabiendo que tienes esposa)**

Como digas me dejas cargar a nuestro hijo **(ella se voltea para darle al bebe y se sube a la cama y se pone de rodillas, el camisón está muy sugerente cosa que no pasa desapercibido por Albert y Candy mas lo excitaba)**

Si Albert, haber mi vida ve con papa en lo que yo me levanto para arreglarme, por cierto va a ir Dorothy, para avisarle.

Si Candy dile que te ayude porque en dos de las noches que tenemos vamos a ir a bailes, así que por favor puedes llevarme ropa para esos eventos y tu puedes ir a comprar vestidos para los eventos quiero que te veas hermosa aunque no tienes que hacer mucho porque tu ya eres muy bella **(Candy se ruborizo)** verdad mi amor que mama es bonita, por eso saliste tan hermoso como ella mi cielo, me encantan tus pecas mi amor **(Candy volta pensando que a ella es a la que le dice pero cuando volta ve a su dos amores acostados en la cama jugando, ella sale al cuarto del bebe por ropa y cuando regresa ellos están muy cómodos jugando)**

Haber amor vamos a cambiarse o lo cambias tu Albert

Si déjame a mí hacerlo en lo que terminas de cambiarte y sirve que los invito a desayunar a ambos y me llevan a la oficina ya que todo mundo quiere conocer a este caballerito.

Como digas Albert, así que amor deja que papa te arregle ya que nos invito a salir mi amor anda apúrate mi vida **(Albert le fascinaba como trataba a su bebe, como se desvivía por cuidarlo y por atenderlo aunque odiara admitirlo se estaba enamorando mas de ella, no sabía qué hacer sus deseos de abrazarla y besarla eran muchos pero tendría que ir poco a poco y eso lo lograría que lo amara a el)**

Estoy lista ya también está la pañalera, vamos a regresar tarde, para llevar una frazada y no se enfrié mi corazón.

Si lleva todo lo necesario porque no vamos a llevar chofer ni a Dorothy, así que te veo abajo voy a ver a la tía y que este muchacho se despida de ella, te vemos a bajo **(susurro muy bajo)** mi amor.

Así salieron de la casa los llevo a desayunar y a dar un paseo por el parque, una vez que decidieron ir a las oficinas Andry, bajaron y todos muy atentos de ver a la pareja llegar con su hijo en brazos, Albert llevaba al bebe y Candy solo llevaba una pequeña bolsa de los pañales y ropa para el bebe.

Buenos días Sr. y Sra. Andry

Buenos días Thomas, como estas?

Muy bien señora, pero no mejor que el pequeño caballerito que va con su padre.

Verdad que es un encanto mi hijo Thomas?

Si señor y es la réplica exacta de usted, además de que esta hermoso Señora cuídelo mucho.

Gracias Thomas así lo hare.

Vamos amor que aun tengo muchas cosas que revisar antes de irnos.

Vamos mi vida, mi amor no ensucies a papa **(a la vista de todo mundo era una pareja de enamorados que es así como se veían y llenos de alegría y mucho amor y su hijo era la luz de los ojos de la pareja, el Sr. Thomas pensó hasta que por fin su patrón se veía feliz y radiante junto a su familia, así siguió la familia de rubios)**

Candy discúlpame si tengo que hablarte así pero todos piensan que somos un matrimonio feliz y que nos amamos.

Que tu no me **AMES** no significa que yo no lo haga, **los AMO demasiado a los dos** y me moriría si algo les pasara **(en ese momento Albert quiso abrazarla y besarla pero no pudo le dolía que ella ahora lo quisiera utilizar, si se lo que piensan que es un cabezota hasta yo quiero darle sus coscorrones la verdad, jajajajjaja)**

Bien ya llegamos, vamos a mi oficina y tu y William se van a mi privado para que puedas alimentarlo y estar tranquilo con él hasta que nos vayamos te parece.

Como tú digas amor, tu hijo y yo esperaremos hasta que tú te desocupes

Está bien quieres algo para que Amelia te lo traiga

No Albert estoy bien tienes agua en tu oficina

Si hay agua y vasos, Amelia que pendientes tengo y los más urgentes porque hoy vengo con mi familia y no tengo mucho tiempo

Ahorita se los llevo además de que hablo la señorita Amanda que viene para acá para que terminen de firmar el contrato, además déjeme decirle señor que su hijo esta precioso además de que se parece mucho a usted

Gracias Amelia y tienes toda la razón de mi pequeño William es un amor, vamos Candy porque tengo cosas que hacer

Así pasaron a la oficina el la llevo hasta el privado y Candy se acomodo con su hijo y le empezó a dar de comer, Albert la veía fascinado es una mujer bella y la maternidad la ayudo mucho sus curvas se profundizaron y el estaba fascinado que no daría por perderse en ese cuerpo tan voluptuoso que sería sentirse de nuevo dentro de ella, Candy estaba ajena a que la observaba se dedico a cuidar a su bebe

Mi amor come y deja de jugar si no voy a guardar tu alimento corazón, haber mi vida dame una de tus sonrisas que le fascinan a mami, anda mi amor sabes papa nos va a llevar a conocer el mar, vas a ver que la vamos a pasar muy bien los tres, el te ama mi corazón, es el hombre más bueno y bondadoso del mundo por eso lo amo tanto como a ti mi corazón hermoso, ya vas a cumplir casi el año, mi vida, quién lo diría, sabes creo que ya es tiempo de empezarte a alimentar con algunas otras cosas más aparte de la papilla y mi pecho, vamos a visitar al pediatra para que nos diga que cambios debemos hacer aparte ya debemos empezar con el biberón mi amor, sabes mi vida se me acaba de ocurrir algo, vamos a ir a que te tomen una foto y se la vamos a enmarcar a tu papito para regalársela y que la tenga aquí en la oficina, además de que ya te hacen falta que te tome nuevas fotos mi corazón.

Albert salió sin hacer ruido con el corazón hinchado de amor, no podía dejar de pensar como le diría a Candy que la amaba que quería que fuera suya de nuevo, pero en Florida tendría la oportunidad y la haría su mujer de nuevo, verla tan cerca sentirla y abrazarla no era un monje y tampoco quería mas penitencia, así se dedico a apresurarse a trabajar.

Señor la Srita. Amanda esta aquí la hago pasar?

Claro que si pásela por favor.

Hola Amanda como estas?

Extrañándote mi amor como estas? **(se acerco a el y lo beso en ese momento Candy salía y vio la escena y no podía creerlo)**

Amanda ya te dije que no me beses, lo que paso entre nosotros ya no puede ser ahora soy un hombre casado y **(son interrumpidos por Candy que salía)**

Amor donde está el agua, además todavía tardas mucho porque el bebe está durmiendo y no creo que cuando despierte quiera estar aquí.

Candy te presento a Amanda, Amanda te presento a mi esposa

Mucho gusto señorita, espero que no interrumpa nada solo que necesito agua

Aquí está el agua

Gracias y los dejo que terminen de trabajar **(así entro a la otra habitación enojada y frustrada por la escena que vio y se pego a la puerta para escuchar lo que pasaba afuera)**

Mi amor que hace esa mujer aquí, sabias que venía porque la trajiste, sabes que quería estar contigo me tienes abandonada desde hace como tres meses y ahora resulta que te encuentro casado que pasa que no me deseabas a mi nada más.

Amanda pro favor ella es la mujer que amo y la madre de mi hijo

Que William tienes un hijo?

Si de hecho tiene 9 meses y esta hermoso

Yo solo te iba a compartir con la escocesa pero no con esta mujer, ahora Julliete está igual que yo nos quedamos sin el hombre que amamos

Yo nunca les garantice nada a ninguna de las dos

Está bien te perdono pero vamos a revisar el contrato pero no quiero estar aquí en esta habitación cerca de la bruja de tu mujer

Respeta a mi mujer, que ella haya ganado mi corazón es diferente, ella si me dio lo que más quería un hijo y ya la viste sigue igual de hermosa

Si tu lo dices, pero no más que yo

Amada por favor vamos a la sala de juntas si

Así pasaron los minutos, las horas y Candy se canso de esperar en primera estaba que echaba chispas la llamaron bruja, esa mujer era amante de su Albert y se largo con ella a donde no lo sabía y ya eran las 8 de la noche y él ni sus luces así que decidió cargar a su hijo y salir de la oficina para irse a la mansión en un taxi

Amelia el señor salió o se va a tardar mucho

No señora él está con la Srita. Amanda en la sala de juntas pero si quiere voy a avisarle que ya se va

No Amelia, solo me llevo su saco para tapar a mi bebe y pida a el portero que me consiga un taxi y no le diga nada al Señor hasta que le pregunte por mi si por favor.

Señora si no es mucha indiscreción no deberá dejar que esa mujer pase mucho tiempo con el señor es una interesada y quiere a su esposo para ella

Si el así lo quiere yo no puedo hacer nada Amelia si mi esposo no quiere seguir conmigo que puedo hacer nada

Pero tienen un hijo hermoso señora luche por el se ve que él la ama y usted a él y su hijo es hermoso

Voy por el por favor pídame eso gracias y voy a tener en cuenta lo que me dijo gracias Amelia

Así salió Candy muy triste con su hijo en brazos directo a la mansión, será que si la ama como se lo dijo a esa mujer, le dolía pero no se dejaría ella era si mujer y si eso incluía volver a acostarse con él para tenerlo de nuevo a sus pies lo haría pero tenía que ir con mucho cuidado pero el día de hoy no sería eso si estaba claro, llego a la mansión, nadie la vio entrar se fue a su cuarto y en cuanto el bebe despertó lo baño al igual que ella se metieron a la tina de baño a disfrutar de un rico y confortarte baño caliente, salió cambio al bebe le dio de comer y lo acostó en la cama en lo que llamaba a Dorothy para que le subiera algo ligero de cenar y leche caliente, así termino se fue Dorothy con la indicación de que ella cuidaría al bebe toda la noche y que descansara porque se irían temprano, ella se acostó y se quedo dormida porque aunque espero que apareciera su flamante marido nunca llego hasta entrada la noche eran casi media noche cuando el entro a la habitación, quiso hacer el menor ruido pero un descuido y despertó a William que empezó a llorar, en eso despertó Candy asustada por su bebe y se dio cuenta que estaba parado ahí su marido medio tomado y observándolos

Ya despertaste a mi hijo

Discúlpame de verdad no quise hacer ruido pero es que **(lo interrumpe)**

Es que, que llegas a altas horas de la noche irrumpes nuestros sueños y asustas a mi hijo así que mejor cámbiate y acuéstate a dormir porque mañana salimos temprano no es así señor.

Candy perdóname por dejarte tanto tiempo sola y cuando te busque ya no estabas

Para que me quedaba para que me restregaras a tu amante en mi cara más de lo que ya lo habías hecho, gracias pero una cosa es que nuestro matrimonio sea una mentira pero muy diferente es que tú me trates como una empleada mas, si vas a seguir así vete solo a tu viaje y llévate a tu amante o con la que andes porque a mí no me vas a humillar mas

Ahora resulta la señora dignidad, por favor Candice que te importa con quien ando o con quien me acuesto te quedo claro desde el inicio no

No, pero por lo que veo nunca me vas a respetar las llevas a la empresa todos se dieron cuenta de que esa mujer es tu amante **(ella se levanto de la cama ya que el bebe se había vuelto a dormir) **

Y eso te da celos o coraje mi amor

Celos si querías escuchar eso ya lo escuchaste ahora si me haces el favor de cambiarte y dormirte en otro cuarto porque mi hijo no va a dormir con un borracho **(cuando dijo eso él se enojo y la agarro y la arrincono contra la pared y la empezó a tocar y a besar)**

Quieres esto mi amor quieres que te toque a ti en lugar de otras, solo pídemelo **(empezó a tocar su cintura, sus caderas, sus senos, le besaba el cuello, ella se resistía pero dejaba que lo hiciera lo deseaba tanto)**

Suéltame si por favor, me lastimas y además me ofendes, que tu amante no te dejo satisfecho, si es así ve búscate a otra para que te dejen complacido señor

La única que quiero que me satisfaga es mi mujer y esa eres tú, ahora que estas aquí en mis brazos voy a tomar mis derechos de marido

Albert por favor no lo hagas, si tu deseo es que quieres estar con quien tú quieras no me importa pero no me hagas nada por favor **(dejo de resistirse el empezó a besarla y a levantar el camisón y sin pensarlo ella le paso los brazos por el cuello y se dejo llevar por la pasión)**

Así es como quiero tenerte mi amor, te deseo Candy, eres lo más hermoso que puedo tener en mis brazos aunque nunca me ames como yo quisiera, pero al menos puedo tener tu cuerpo

Albert **te amo** más que a mi vida y te lo he demostrado con creces y ahora estoy aquí, quiero que me hagas el amor mi vida, ahora quiero que me hagas de nuevo tu **mujer (no tuvo que pedirlo dos veces empezaron a besarse con desespero y necesidad hasta que sucumbieron a la pasión, hicieron el amor como nunca, la besaba la acariciaba y ella a él y así amanecieron juntos desnudos y con su hijo a un lado de ella)**

Candy despierta ya es tarde

Ahorita mi amor **(él se queda pasmado al escucharla y más cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que paso anoche no fue un sueño ella estaba desnuda al igual que él, eso lo lleno de alegría pero aun así no cedería tan fácil, la pondría mas a prueba y lo mejor es que podía tomarla cada vez que él quisiera)**

Despierta me voy a bañar y salgo para cambiar a William en lo que tú te bañas **(le besa un seno y ella se despierta)**

Porque te tomas atribuciones de ese tipo y porque andas des **(se da cuenta de que ella estaba igual que él y pone su cara de sorpresa)** Ohhh Dios mío, me hiciste él a…

Si te hice mía y fue delicioso cooperaste deliciosamente y de ahora en adelante tomare mis derechos de esposo cada vez que quiera al igual que tu puedes pedirme que te haga el amor cuando quieras

Porque lo haces si no me **AMAS **

Eso te duele verdad que **no te ame**, porque debería de hacerlo si tu no me **AMAS **a mi

Maldita sea Albert como quieres que te diga que te **AMO**, te lo he demostrado durante estos meses, me entregue a ti después de que te revolcaras con la mujer esa que me pasaste por la cara, todos los días duermo a tu lado y por más que trato de acercarme a ti me ignoras quieres que busque un amante dímelo y lo hago, dedico mi tiempo a complacerte y a cuidar a mi hijo, deje mi trabajo porque así lo ordenaste, que mas quieres que haga que me arrodille a ti lo hago pero deja de martirizarme por favor, sabes creo que lo mejor será que te vayas solo, y que yo me vaya de aquí, esto ya no es vida, quiero que me **AMES** quiero que seas mío, quiero tener más hijos contigo pero tu prefieres a otras mujeres que a mí, si sigues dolido por lo que paso hace tiempo cuando me pediste que me casara contigo y no te conteste no es que no te aceptara porque no te amaba, **TE HE AMADO** durante mucho tiempo,** AME** cada día después de aquella noche y te **AME** mas cuando supe que estaba embarazada, si no te dije nada es por miedo, siempre pierdo a las personas que **AMO**, primero fue Anthony, luego Terry y tenía mucho miedo de perderte y te perdí y la muestra está aquí **(Albert quería decir algo pero las palabras y las lagrimas de ella no le permitían articular palabra)** cuando supe que te ibas a casar me moría de miedo de que ya no me amaras y terminaste olvidándome que quieres que haga que te suplique ya no, piensa lo que quieras, haz lo que quieras, pero mi hijo y yo nos vamos de aquí, voy a regresarme unos días al Hogar de Pony y tu vete de viaje y disfruta de tus días, tu equipaje está listo, puedes ir a tus bailes con Amanda o quien tu decidas, déjame libre y yo hare mi vida a lado de mi hermoso hijo, ya no aguanto más tus desplantes, tus groserías, tu arrogancia, tus humillaciones, tu infidelidad, que mas quieres dime que mas quieres **(ella no paraba de llorar)**

Nada no quiero nada, solo quiero a mi hijo, solo quiero una vida en paz y **AMARTE **no sé si pueda me lastimaste Candy y si después de que te deje busque mucha compañía pero ninguna a llenado lo que tu dejaste en mi, estoy casado contigo sí, pero desde el día que dije **SI ACEPTO**, desde ese día no he vuelto a tocar a una mujer hasta anoche que te hice el amor, tú me vuelves loco, me despiertas cosas que nadie, el verte con mi hijo me llena el corazón, ver como lo amas, como lo cuidas como lo alimentas, cada vez que veo tus deliciosos senos quiero comérmelos, quiero besarte, quiero amarte con locura y no dejar que te vayas, vamos a hacer algo vamos a intentarlo, déjame aprender a quererte, tal vez mi **AMOR SE AGOTO** después del rechazo, después de ese día no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en tu cuerpo y ahora que lo tuve me fascino, vamos a intentarlo, no te garantizo ser el mejor pero lo voy a intentar y dejare de frecuentar a esas mujeres, que dices Candy?

No creo que sea así de fácil vete a tu viaje y cuando regreses lo hablamos

Quiero que vayas conmigo, quiero pasear por la playa contigo y con mi hijo, quiero amarte otra vez pero no me alejes de tu lado, por favor si?

Está bien voy por la ropa de tu hijo y me apuro a arreglarme para irnos

Gracias Candy

Así salieron rumbo a Florida con la idea de reafirmar su amor, pero poco a poco, no querían adelantarse, no querían aburrirse y de vez en cuando se robaban besos y caricias, el viaje duro lo necesario, a veces las noches llenas de pasión que compartían, el bebe cumplió un año ya que se tardaron más de tres meses en Florida, su relación mejoro mucho, pero a veces las peleas, los reclamos no faltaban, cuando menos se lo imaginaron estaba otra vez embarazada esperando bebe de nuevo Candy.

Qué te pasa Candy que tienes

Nada Dorothy me dio un mareo, pero nada de alarmarse, dime como vas con George

Te has estado mareando muy a menudo Candy y además te he visto que tienes nauseas en la mañana, que has estado haciendo con el Señor, ya se reconciliaron verdad y con George vamos bien pero ya pronto me dijo que nos íbamos a casar

Eso espero nada mas cuídate porque vas a terminar como yo embarazada

Estas embarazada Candy

Sí, pero no se lo digas a nadie

Está bien y como sabes que George se mete a mi recamara

Es obvio querida, te notas diferente te vez mas mujer, más hermosa

Gracias de verdad, vamos a regresar a Chicago de nuevo y de ahí quiero ir a Lakewood, quiero pasar la navidad allá falta muy poco además quiero ir a el hogar, quiero pasar una temporada con la Tía

Eso suena muy bien Candy

Bien vamos a ver que hace falta para la comida y a preparar la de mi hermoso hijo

Vamos y creo que es tiempo que le digas ya al señor que estas de nuevo embarazada

Todo a su momento querida, quiero que sea especial

Como tu digas pero espero que no se enoje por ocultarle algo así

A quien le ocultan algo Dorothy **(se sorprenden ambas al ver a Albert y a George en la puerta)**

Dorothy puedes llevar a William a preparar para que comamos y usted George nos deja solos por favor

Enseguida vamos Dorothy, déjame cargar al pequeño William (**Así sale la pareja junto con el bebe)**

Qué es eso que me estas ocultando, no quiero discutir de nuevo y perderte la confianza de nuevo

Yo creo que esta vez el más feliz serás tu porque **(se calla y se acerca a el para abrazarlo por el cuello y darle un beso en la barbilla)**

Candy que me ocultas por favor me puedes decir

**ESTO EMBARAZADA**….. mi amor

**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**

Hola a todas de nuevo, espero que les sea de su agrado pero van a pensar que es miel sobre hojuelas pues no amigas, aquí ambos están poniendo de su parte, falta la llegada de la Escocesa y los celos que provocara Candy para con Albert y no todo es amor, el embarazo no va a ser fácil y el bebe se va a enfermar un poco…

Necesito algunos consejos y disculpen la falta de ortografía…

Saludos a todas y cada una de mis lectoras espero que les agrade el capitulo…

Vere…


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

**ESTO EMBARAZADA**….. Mi amor

Que dices Candy dime que es cierto princesa que vamos a ser padres de nuevo** (la abraza y la levanta y empieza a dar vueltas con ella)**

Mi vida vamos a ser padres de nuevo, pero bájame porque me estas mareando mucho

Ohhh mi amor discúlpame de verdad que todo lo que quieras solo pídemelo

En verdad todo lo que yo quiera **(se pone muy coqueta)**

Lo que sea princesa

Quiero regresar a Lakewood, quiero estar tranquila o ya al menos a Chicago, quiero ver a la Tía, mi bebe debe extrañarla, además de que ya pasamos mucho tiempo aquí.

Claro que si de hecho ya en una semana acabo aquí y regresaremos porque me enviaron un telegrama de que vamos a tener visitas, quieren invertir en los negocios y nos conviene ya que somos socios comerciales en Escocia y quieren invertir aquí.

Qué bien entonces preparare todo para regresar.

Candy, cuanto tienes de embarazo?

Un mes aproximadamente, porque?

Nada más, simple curiosidad **(ella lo ve con el ceño fruncido)**

No pensaras que no es tuyo o si?

Yo no he dicho eso, además de que estos días has estado muy complaciente

Y no te gusta **(se acerca a ella y la abraza)**

Me fascina Candy, pero ahora con el embarazo podremos seguir con nuestras rutinas

No mucho de hecho quiero ir al doctor pero quiero que me revise el Doctor Martin, de paso así sirve que revisan a Willy y ver que vacunas le faltan, además quiero ir al hogar si me vas a dejar ir verdad

Sabes que si pero que te parece si hoy dejamos a William a cargo de Dorothy y George y nos vamos a celebrar que vamos a ser padres de nuevo

Me parece bien, vamos a comer porque me imagino que vas a regresar a la oficina no es así amor.

Si Candy pero paso por ti a las 8 para que vayamos a cenar, te poner más hermosa de lo que ya eres **(la abraza por atrás y le da una nalgada)**

Albert compórtate **(ella creía que su relación ya estaba mejor y ahora con un nuevo hijo se fortalecería mas, pero él no lo pensaba así, no le engañaba con nadie pero aun tenía dudas de ella)**

Así paso el resto del día ella le pidió ayuda a Dorothy que la ayudara a cambiarse y aponerse más bonita para él además de que también Dorothy podría tener su noche una vez que durmiera al bebe.

Dorothy apúrate que ya es tarde y no debe tardar en llegar

Candy es apenas 7:45pm, sabes que él te va a esperar siempre que te preocupas

Dieron las 8, luego las 9 y así hasta que eran las 12 de la noche y nunca llego por ella, estaba enojada frustrada

No llego Dorothy, ayuda a quitarme este vestido y por favor quédate con mi bebe porque hoy resuelvo esto ya me fastidie

Candy cálmate no le va a hacer bien al bebe, debes calmarte deja te traigo un te y trata de descansar

Tratare de hacerlo pero mejor vete con mi hijo y escuches lo que escuches no salgas hasta que yo entre por mi hijo

Candy cálmate por favor es lo único que te pido **(así salió directo al cuarto del bebe)**

Porque Dios porque a mi que mas quiere que le pruebe de que lo amo, me entregue de nuevo a el en cuerpo y alma, voy a darle otro hijo, atiendo a su otro hijo, su casa, sus cosas, lo atiendo a el que mas ya no puedo seguir así, llevamos casi medio año de casados y nada que voy a hacer, dime que hacer ya no aguanto **(estaba llorando, además de que un tanto era por la decepción y otro porque estaba muy sensible con los síntomas del embarazo, en eso escucho como alguien entraba a la habitación)**

Hola Candy buenas noches

Buenas noches, vas a cenar o te vas a meter a bañar

Me voy a bañar

Tu pijama esta donde siempre, que descanses hasta mañana

Candy espera quiero pedirte una disculpa por no venir

No hay cuidado, ya se qué lugar tengo así que no te preocupes espero regresar pronto a casa y **(se queda callada)**

Y que Candy, dime que piensas hacer

Nada, estando cerca de las personas que me quieren seré mucho más feliz, además de que mi bebe va a estar con su abuela que lo debe extrañar mucho

No eres feliz a mi lado

Honestamente no, quiero el divorcio

Estás loca nunca te lo daré

Porque no quieres seguir haciéndome la vida un infierno, hoy estas de buenas y me tratas bien y si mañana no te portas grosero, irritante, me humillas, ya no puedo estar así, ya no quiero estar contigo te di la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas no confías en mi que quieres de mi, que nada más caliente tu cama y que tengas las piernas abiertas cuando el señor se le antoje retozar hoy con su mujer cuando sus amantes no lo satisfacen ya no puedo ni quiero, yo puedo sola con mis dos hijos, los veras pero ya no podemos seguir así, no es vida para ninguno de los dos y mucho menos para mis hijos, mañana regreso a Chicago y voy a empezar los tramites de divorcio

Ya acabo la señora o hay más cosas que quieras decir, en primera el divorcio nunca te lo daré, porque eres solo mía y de nadie más, mis hijos no van a estar de arrimados en ningún lado ni a pasar carencias, de regresar a Chicago regresas conmigo ya que no te mandas sola así que acuéstate y duérmete y si cada vez que quiera me vas recibir con las piernas abiertas, que mas quieres saber.

Porque me odias, porque me haces esto **(estaba llorando, de verdad que Albert si se está pasando de lanza con ella, con ganas de agarrar y darle sus cocolasos por manchado)**

No te odio de verdad, pero tú lo dijiste te tengo para cuidar a mis hijos, mi casa y mis cosas y como mi esposa debes de complacerme en todo lo que quiero y eso incluye en la cama y si mis amantes no me satisfacen para eso te tengo a ti para que me termines de complacer **(ella estaba ya en un mar de llanto y enfurecida)** que no para eso estas aquí, o creías que estabas de a gratis o por ti linda cara, todo el dinero que gasto en ti que sea redituable en algo aunque sea en mi deseo carnal no crees mi **AMADA ESPOSA**

Te odio de verdad ya no te soporto **(se levanta y cuando menos se lo espera se desvanece, en su ayuda llega Albert y la acomoda en la cama)**

Candy mi amor, como crees que tu estas para solo complacerme, yo quiero darte todo pero a veces mi trabajo me tiene ocupado, si hoy llegue tarde pero mañana me la pienso pasar contigo, esto va a cambiar Candy después de que nazca el bebe me dedicare a amarte y a complacerte, pero ahorita aun tengo dudas, gracias por darme lo mejor que tienes tu amor y a mis hijos **(se acerca y la besa y ella empieza a reaccionar)**

Que me paso?

Te desmayaste, esto te pasa a menudo, a si fue con William

Que te importa lo que me pase, me dejas parar voy a ver a mi hijo y ver si ya tomo el biberón, con permiso

Para eso esta Dorothy para que lo atienda cuando tu no estás con el

Tú crees que todo mundo está solo para servirte, es un ser humano y el hijo es mío aunque usted le pague una fortuna no es solo su responsabilidad

Así salió directo a la habitación del bebe hecha un mar de lagrimas, ya no podía mas, sus fuerzas habían llegado al límite que más quería que le demostrara que era capaz de soportar como llevaba a sus amantes a su casa, solo eso faltaba

Dorothy ve a dormir yo me voy a quedar aquí con el bebe

Que paso Candy volviste a discutir con el señor

Que mas si esa es nuestra vida discutir siempre, le pedí el divorcio **(se lo dice con una sonrisa de tristeza, frustración)**

Qué? Y que te dijo

Que no me lo piensa dar, ya no aguanto quiero largarme de verdad, ya le aguante mucho llevo seis meses tolerándolo, que más quiere le he demostrado que lo amo, cuido de su casa, de sus hijos de él y lo atiendo la muestra está estoy embarazada de nuevo, ya no se qué hacer, mi niño no puede vivir así, esto no es saludable para él, vete Dorothy quiero estar con él, quiero dormirlo y dormir un poco me siento agotada

Te dejo que descanses vengo temprano, cuídate y descansa **(así salió directo a su habitación pero fue interceptada por George)**

Dorothy ven.

Que quieres ahora tú que me vas a decir

Porque estas enojada conmigo

Porque, tu deberías de aconsejar al Señor que no sea así con Candy, ella lo ama y el no se da cuenta prefiere irse con sus amantes y de seguro tu también te has de entretener **(la jala a su cuarto y la pega a su cuerpo)**

Mi único interés y entretenimiento lo tengo en casa y tu eres esa personita bonita, porque debería de buscar favores fuera de tu cuarto o del mío, quiero hacerte mi mujer, ponerte una casa y que tengamos hijos y con respecto a los señores no se qué le pasa a William hoy llegamos tarde porque revisamos muchos papeles, el me dijo que mañana se la iba a pasar con su familia todo el día

Pero el tenia una cita con Candy hoy para las 8 de la noche, iban a celebrar que van a ser padres de nuevo

Eso no lo sabía de verdad y el no está con nadie el ama a la señora Candy, pero el está dolido y no acaba de creer que ella lo ama, el está dolido mi amor ella lo lastimo y mucho

Pero que es tonto o que George ella le ha dado mucho, lo aguanta en todo, ella quiere el divorcio y si no esto se va a volver un infierno para ambos, hay que ayudarlos mi amor, ellos se aman pero se están destruyendo por sus inseguridades

El que está destruyendo esto es el señor, Candy le está dando todo tu eres testigo de eso y no me digas que ella no está poniendo de su parte, ella no va a aguantar por mucho, un día de estos me va a pedir que nos vayamos y la voy a apoyar George, ella era más feliz cuando estaba sola con el bebe, tuvo muchas oportunidades de rehacer su vida, muchos de los hombres que la conocen se enamoraron de ella y no les importaba que tuviera un hijo, ella siempre estuvo con el recuerdo del señor, tu deberías aconsejarlo amor.

Voy a intentarlo, tú crees que a veces es fácil tratar con él, es muy amable y bueno pero es terco y necio, pero olvidemos eso vamos a la cama mi amor, quiero estar contigo **(así se la lleva a su cama y adivinen que paso, bueno no se lo imaginen porque se les puede antojar, jajajajajaa)**

Mientras en una habitación estaba llena de pasión y amor en otra un rubio estaba acostado esperando a que apareciera su esposa, pero por lo que parecía ella no iba a entrar nunca, se quedo en la habitación con su hijo, ella se encerró con seguro para que no pasara por ninguna de las dos puertas.

Dios ya me canse de tratarla así, me ha demostrado que me quiere, que está dispuesta a muchas cosas (**pues no creo que se esté cansando porque esta de manchado con ella, a él le falta un buen escarmiento y eso ya no tarda)**, pero si solo es una farsa, pero están nuestros hijos ella volvió a mí su cuerpo me lo entrego, no miente cuando estoy con ella, la satisfacción cuando estoy dentro de ella es muy maravilloso, pero porque tengo dudas, mi intención no es lastimarla ni mucho menos y ahorita menos que está esperando, quiero poseerla solo para mí que ningún hombre la mire, que nadie la quiera y que ella solo me quiera a mí y a nuestros hijos, por ellos no me preocupo porque el amor que le tiene a William es muy evidente y ahora con nuestro nuevo bebe se que debe cuidarse, voy a dejar a George que termine con todo y me voy mañana con ella a Chicago, quiero que la revisen y que este muy bien quiero amarla, quiero ser todo para ella pero ella me quiere para ella, esas malditas dudas es lo que no me deja, voy a buscarla no puedo verla sufrir porque afectara a ella y al bebe y no quiero eso, si quiere pasar unos días en el campo la voy a llevar al campo, la llevare a donde ella quiera voy a amarla de nuevo, voy a ser el mismo de siempre con ella es mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos, pero es que a veces siento que finge que no lo dice porque realmente lo sienta, ayúdame por favor Dios, ayúdame **(así se levanto para ir a buscarla y llevarla a su cama junto con su hijo pero zas que se topa que la habitación está cerrada por el acceso a su habitación, sale y del otro lado está igual, así que regresa a su habitación y toca para que le habrá y para su mala suerte despierta al bebe y empieza a llorar y abre la puerta muy molesta)**

Que quieres, te encanta despertar a mi hijo llorando, cálmate mi amor vamos por tu biberón shushushu

Arrorró mi niño,  
arrorró mi sol,  
arrorró pedazo,  
de mi corazón.

Este niño lindo  
ya quiere dormir;  
háganle la cuna  
de rosa y jazmín.

Háganle la cama  
en el toronjil,  
y en la cabecera  
pónganle un jazmín  
que con su fragancia  
me lo haga dormir.

Arrorró mi niño,  
arrorró mi sol,  
arrorró pedazo,  
de mi corazón.

Esta leche linda  
que le traigo aquí,  
es para este niño  
que se va a dormir.

Arrorró mi niño,  
arrorró mi sol,  
arrorró pedazo,  
de mi corazón.

Este lindo niño  
se quiere dormir…  
cierra los ojitos  
y los vuelve a abrir.

Arrorró mi niño,  
arrorró mi sol,  
duérmase pedazo,  
de mi corazón.

Ya mi amor duerme mi cachito de cielo **(Albert la veía como le canta, como lo arrulla y se siente mal)**

Ven a dormir a la cama Candy con el bebe (**se voltea muy molesta)**

Vete a la cama tu yo me quedo con mi hijo así que lárgate de aquí lo que menos quiero es verte y no quiero que vuelvas a despertar a mi hijo (**le decía en susurros)** ya que eres experto en asustarlo y que despierte llorando, vete de verdad no tengo ánimos de tolerarte así que cierras por favor la puerta **(así se da la vuelta el muy desconcertado nunca la había visto de esa forma, el cree que es la irritación de el enojo y aparte el embarazo no ayuda mucho, cierra la puerta y se va a acostar al igual que ella va a acostarse con su bebe)**

Llego la mañana y así el se levanto y entro a bañarse, no quería molestar más a su mujer, bajo a preparar el desayuno y tenerlo listo para subirles a la habitación, mientras él estaba preparando el desayuno en la habitación Candy entraba al cuarto de baño con el bebe a bañarse en la tina, ambos entraron y empezaron a jugar con el agua en lo que ella le cantaba:

Todos los patitos  
Se fueron a bañar,  
El más chiquitito  
Se quiso quedar.  
Su madre, enojada,  
Le quiso pegar  
Y el pobre patito  
Se echó a llorar.

Cuando el entro vio en el cuarto de baño la imagen más hermoso a sus dos amores bañándose **(ella estaba hincada con el bebe y bañándolo, sus cabellos le caían por ambos lados cubriéndole sus senos, la imagen que veía Albert lo excitaba demasiado)**, los admiro y con mayor razón merecía el esfuerzo de hacer lo que fuera para que ellos estuvieran en paz y que su próximo hijo sea feliz, el tenia que esforzarse así que decidió hablar para ayudarlos.

Amor te ayudo a sacar al bebe del baño.

Albert no te sentí, por favor toma al bebe y yo ahorita salgo para cambiarlo, nada más me enjuago y salgo para cambiarlo y bajar a desayunar

Ya traje el desayuno amor, lo cambio y termina tu de arreglarte

Gracias Albert **(ella está desconcertada ahora resulta muy amoroso)**

Vamos campeón a que se cambie este caballerito, por lo que me di cuenta le gusta mucho bañarse en la tina ahora que estén los días más soleados comprare una alberca para que tu y mama se pongan a jugar en el agua, sabes campeón mañana salimos para Chicago a ver a tu abuela Elroy, porque hasta donde se ya te extraña demasiado mi hermoso bebe.

Esto es lo que trajiste de comer a mi bebe, haber si le gusta **(la prueba y esta deliciosa la crema de zanahoria)** yo creo que se comerá muy bien la crema y su te y su manzana, vamos William deja que te terminen de cambiar y a desayunar ya que hoy vamos a salir de paseo por el parque amor y de paso a visitar a Paty.

Puedo acompañarlos princesa

Me llamo Candice o Candy y no gracias quiero ir sola de hecho Dorothy me va a acompañar ya que quiero ponerme al día con Paty y decirle que ya nos vamos a ir.

Es que hoy tengo el día libre para pasarlo con ustedes.

Pero yo no quiero pasar el día contigo, vamos hijo a desayunar que se nos hace tarde

Bueno si no quieres tu salir conmigo me puedes dejar al niño para pasar el día con el aunque me gustaría más estar con los dos.

Si quieres estar con mi hijo está bien no hay problema puedes quedártelo, entonces te dejo a Dorothy para que lo atienda y yo voy a ver a mi amiga.

No puedes salir sola

Claro que puedo y quiero, quien me lo va a impedir tu!, además para que no te preocupes me va a llevar el chofer no voy a salir sola

Candy por favor perdóname, ayer me quede hasta tarde para poder estar hoy con ustedes son mi familia

Vas a pasar el día con el niño, quisiera dejarte al otro pero es imposible así cada uno cuida a uno de nuestros hijos.

Princesa perdóname que pueda hacer para que me perdones

Darme el divorcio

No empecemos de nuevo por favor

No estoy empezando de nuevo, solo quiero liberarme de esto ya no aguanto, ya me canse William, ya no soporto esta vida y lo peor ya no te soporto a ti

Que hice para que me digas eso

Nada ya sabes que tu nunca haces nada, es mejor así podrás ver al niño cuando quieras y cuando nazca mi otro bebe también lo puedes ver, sabes no me arrepiento de que voy a tener otro hijo, me arrepiento de haber sido tan estúpida de volver a caer en tus manos, pero bueno, me retiro no pienso regresar tarde por mi hijo **(se levanta para salir pero él la detiene)**

Candy salimos mañana para la casa de Chicago

Está bien ahorita le digo a Dorothy que arregle todo, no me voy a quedar a acomodar tus cosas y sirve de que voy de compras

Así salió de la casa y fue a ver a Paty, se la paso la mayor parte del día con ella, fueron de compras y disfrutaron su día juntas, ambas compartiendo cosas y alegrías, ya era hora de regresar a casa cuando en una tienda encontraron a Michael Lambert el doctor amigo de ella que se fue al frente en Francia, así se saludaron y se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, pero ella no quiso le comento que viajaba para chicago y que lo podía encontrar por allá, llego la hora de regresar a casa además de que estaba ansiosa por ver a su hermoso hijo

Dorothy donde esta mi príncipe que lo extraño horrores.

Pues no creo que lo extrañaras demasiado puesto que te fuiste a las 9 de la mañana y regresas hasta las 3 de la tarde

Se supone que por eso se quedo contigo a tu cuidado, yo me lo iba a llevar, pero insististe en quedarte con Willy

Podemos hablar el bebe está durmiendo y esta con el Dorothy, vamos a el despacho

De verdad William me siento cansada y no tengo ganas de discutir contigo ni mucho menos hablar de lo que sea, así que voy a ver a mi hijo y a descansar, además te quiero pedir un favor me quedare con el niño esta noche y no quiero que me molestes ya que vamos a tener un largo viaje

Mi amor por favor quiero hablar contigo **(la tomo de la mano y la jalo a la oficina)**

Que quieres William, me siento agotada de verdad

Yo también estoy agotado de esto cariño, perdóname no va a pasar de nuevo, te extraño, eres mi luz, mi alma, mi vida, nunca he dejado de AMARTE

Qué fácil es decir esas palabras y tus acciones dicen otras, yo me canse de demostrarte que te **AMO** que si la vez que me entregue a ti y me dijiste que querías casarte conmigo no dije nada, no fue porque no te quisiera, tenía miedo de perderte a ti también y lo conseguí te perdí, perdí tu confianza, tu amor y sobre todo tu **RESPETO**, no me valoras como mujer, solo me vez como una yegua de cria, como la madre de tus hijos y como la señora de la casa que debe estar al pendiente del mas mínimo detalle, como mujer me has visto cuando tú tienes necesidad de satisfacerte o cuando tus amantes no te complacen, pero eso se acabo Señor Andry ya no quiero nada de usted, solo mi libertad

De verdad quieres eso Candy

Más que nada en el mundo, quiero vivir en paz, dormir tranquila, sin que irrumpas en la noche y alteres a mis hijos, no pelear cada rato es desgastante, que dejes de humillarme, volver a valorarme como mujer por el amor que te tengo me he dejado pisotear, antes no me has golpeado porque de verdad Dios es grande pero ya me canse, dejarme libre por favor dame el divorcio es lo que más anhelo en esta vida, nunca me imagine que en medo año solicitara mi divorcio, es un infierno estar a tu lado William

Dame una oportunidad de verdad estoy dispuesto a mejorar para que funcionemos como familia, te AMO Candy mas que a mi vida

Si me amaras no me tratarías así, me respetarías y no me humillarías

Dime qué quieres, lo que sea pero no el divorcio

Está bien, vamos a regresar a casa y no te quiero en mi cuarto, quiero libertad y solo nos hablaremos cuando sea necesario y por el niño

Eso no amor quiero disfrutar a tu lado tu embarazo, quiero verte cada día como cambias para verte más hermosa, quiero estar en cada proceso de tu vida y de la de mis hijos.

Está bien pero ahorita no me pidas que te acepte así, quiero descansar y no ser interrumpida.

Lo que digas princesa, lo que quiera la reina de mi corazón

Por favor deja de mofarte si, con permiso

Candy **(ella iba saliendo y se desmayo)**, mi amor despierta, mi **vida (la levanto y la recostó en el sillón)**, princesa te encuentras bien

Si lo que pasa que me dan muchos mareos últimamente, de hecho mi humor está muy alterado, pero bueno eso es algo que tal vez a ti no te importa de verdad voy a hacer esto haber hasta donde aguantamos

No se trata de eso Candy quiero que de verdad nos llevemos bien

Como nos vamos a llevar si tú no confías en mí, me tratas mal, me humillas, antes no me has golpeado porque Dios es grande

Nunca eso nunca princesa, podre ser todo lo que quieras pero nunca te golpearía eso si tenlo por seguro

Eso espero, de verdad Albert quiero irme, quiero que me dejes ser feliz con mis hijos y tener tranquilidad, déjame por favor **(se arrodilla)** te lo ruego por favor Albert déjame ir **(él se inclina a y se arrodilla frente a ella)**

Candy tu nunca debes de inclinarte a pedir perdón y menos a un patán como yo

Pero es que tu no me quieres, yo ya no te importo **(ella estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas)** ya no **ME AMAS**, se que en el pasado fui muy tonta por rechazarte, pero eso no quiere decir que no te amaba

Yo te amaba Candy pero ahora no se que siento, me atraes, tú me exista, te deseo, pero no sé si te amo **(changos eso si dolió),** me dolió mucho tu rechazo, nunca he sentido nada con ninguna mujer como lo que siento contigo, desde que nos casamos te juro que no he tocado a nadie más solo a ti, a la que deseo es a ti, ahora que eres mi mujer me vuelves loco, tu figura es hermosa con la maternidad, tu pasión me enciende cuando estoy contigo, cuando estoy dentro de ti tus ojos se ven hermosos, te quiero, y sé que te amo pero no lo siento aun mi amor se AGOTO, me lastimaste, me heriste Candy que esperabas que todo fuera tan fácil, me ocultaste por mucho tiempo lo de mi hijo que esperas que haga que todo se olvide tan fácil

Claro que no pero tampoco es para que me trates así, se que te lastime y me arrepiento, hago todo para complacerte pero para ti nada es suficiente, todo lo que haga o diga te molesta, mi presencia te molesta incluso cuando me haces el amor me tratas como si fuera un mueble, muy raras veces me tratas como mujer, dime cuando te has preocupado por preguntarme si me ha gustado, si me diste placer, claro que no solo terminas y te retiras y me dejas así, muy rara vez te quedas a abrazarme a decir cosas hermosas, solo cuando quieres pero no me amas, no quiero sentirme que estés conmigo solo para tener mi cuerpo, para descansar en mi y así no lo quiero, si quieres que sigamos juntos yo dormiré en el cuarto de mi hijo de ahora en adelante, si quieres seguir acostándote con alguien más hazlo, yo no me voy a molestar, para ocultar las cosas podemos seguir entrando por la misma habitación y yo duermo con mi hijo y así nadie se va a enterar de nada de lo que pasa entre nosotros, de lo que esperaban de nosotros ya resulto vamos a tener a otro hijo ahora si estoy en la disposición de ser feliz aunque no tenga mi libertad total

Candy vamos a intentarlo por favor dame la oportunidad de ser diferente por favor

Llevo ya casi 7 meses tratando de darte la oportunidad y me pides que siga y lo voy a hacer, pero bajo mis condiciones

Lo que tu digas amor, solo déjame demostrarte que me interesa mi familia

Como tu digas voy a ver a mi bebe y a descansar, con permiso

Así paso un tiempo ellos regresaron a Chicago, todos los veían como una familia feliz, pero como todo tiene un límite llegaron las visitas que esperaban, pero lo mejor que esta vez Albert ahora si va a sentir en carne propia lo que es ser desplazado y humillado, porque él creía que nadie más se atrevería a fijarse en su mujer y no porque no fuera hermosa sino porque ella era una mujer prohibida y en especial era su mujer y madre de sus hijos

Buenos días Sr. Andry

Buenos días Sr. Y Sra. Hamilton, bienvenida Julliete, les presento a mi esposa Candy Andry y mi hijo William

Mucho gusto Sra. Andry se ve hermosa en su estado, le presento a mi primo Marcus Mcgrewor

El gusto es mío Srita. Hamilton, Sr. Mcgrewor

Solo dígame Marcus (**sus ojos negros brillaron al ver lo hermosa que es esa mujer)**

Solo si usted me dice Candy

Y, que hermoso nombre al igual que su **hijo (Albert se moleta y se pone celoso de ver como coquetea con su esposa, pero que te parece una cuchada de tu propio chocolate ehhhh)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0 oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0**

A todas muchas gracias por ser tan bellas conmigo, espero que les guste este capítulo y espero sus comentarios

Sin no menciono a nadie no es que no lea sus comentarios pero les agradezco de todo corazón, pero este capítulo va dedicado en especial para **Olimpia** y el que sigue igual ya que la idea de el primo escocés es muy interesante espero que les emocione como a mí al escribirlo.

Vere…


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Candy que hermoso hijo tiene cuántos años tiene

Ya tiene un año y dos meses y si es precioso mi bebe, pero por favor pasen a la sala, regreso voy a darle de comer a mi bebe, están en su casa con permiso **(así sale ella y tanto Albert como Marcus la miran)**

Elroy de verdad que esa muchacha es hermosa en su mirada brilla, se nota que te ama William, ahora entiendo porque nunca quisiste nada con mi niña

En primera Isabelle, Candy es una mujer muy hermosa como lo has dicho y ese brillo se lo da la maternidad, es la mejor para William y con respecto a July yo creo que si hubiera habido algún sentimiento mutuo se hubieran casado ya desde hace mucho

En eso tienes razón Elroy pero aun así me hubiera gustado que mi niña se hubiera casado con William

Bueno lo que ustedes quisieran ya no existe el ya está casado y yo aun no, así que porque no dejemos ese tema a un lado y quiero disfrutar mi estancia aquí es un lugar hermoso y quiero conocer diferentes costumbres además de que vamos a hacer negocios juntos no es así papa.

Así es mi princesa pero eso lo discutiremos después, en lo que respecta a Marcus el es un excelente medico y estuvo al en la guerra y vino a aprender cosas nuevas **(Candy estaba entrando así que escucho)**

En serio Marcus que interesante, yo soy enfermera y también conocí a un Doctor que se fue a la guerra y acaba de regresar sano y salvo lo encontré en Florida, si lo contacto espero que se conozcan

Con todo gusto y me encantaría platicar contigo de todo lo que viví en la guerra

Yo encantada **(ella deliberadamente estaba ignorando a Albert y este estaba que echaba chispas de coraje)**, pero por favor vamos a pasar al comedor ya esta lista la comida, para que después puedan descansar antes de la cena

Candy me permites mi amor

Claro Albert, por favor pasen si, la mucama les asignara su asiento, a cada uno ahorita los alcanzamos **(todos se retiraron y ellos se quedaron en la habitación)** dime qué quieres

Te estuve observando y ese tipo deliberadamente se te insinúa, así que con cuidado ehhh mi amor

Que pretendes decir que me voy a relacionar con Marcus, por favor y si lo hiciera que mas da a ti ni te importa lo que yo haga, te trajeron a tu amante a mi casa así que estarás demasiado entretenido para darte cuenta de lo que hago o no hago así que si me permites un favor ya de déjame de molestar que como tu esposa debo atender a los invitados y acomodar a tu amante en su habitación para que la visites por las noches

Deja de decir tonterías, sabes que te amo

Si lo que usted diga señor **(la agarra de la mano y la jala para sí y la besa, mientras que desde el comedor los ve Marcus)**

Así transcurrieron los días Albert y Juliette junto su padre Alexander revisaban los negocios por los que habían venido mientras tanto, Candy paseaba con su hijo, lo estaba enseñando a caminar y además de todo estaba irritable una por el embarazo de su mamita y dos porque ya estaba teniendo los problemas de detención, así que el bebe empezó a llorar muy desesperado y Candy no sabía qué hacer, así se acerco un hombre alto moreno y muy guapo…

Candy que tiene el bebe

No lo sé, no deja de llorar ya le hoce de todo y no se calma, serán tal vez los dientes

Esta ya con ellos, pide por favor un pañuelo hilo y hielo, pero rápido y que vayan por una neomelubrina para bajarle la temperatura que ya se le subió **(Candy le indico a Dorothy todo lo que necesitaba y esta se fue a traer las cosas para llevarlas a la habitación del bebe)**

Vamos a la habitación de William para que lo atiendas además de que tal vez se haya insolado mucho **(así Marcus sigue a Candy con el bebe en brazos)**

Ya cálmate querida que no te va a hacer nada bien en tu salud y menos con el embarazo

Es que me preocupa tanto, nunca se había puesto así y no sé qué hacer

Candy cuantos meses de embarazo tienes

Voy a cumplir 3 meses porque

Es que no te ves muy bien, estas comiendo bien, no has tenido sangrado, estas estresada

No nada de eso, mira ya llego Dorothy

Bien vamos a poner el hielo en el pañuelo y amarrarlo y dárselo a Willy para que lo desinflame su encía, no hay que darle mucho ni muy seguido y además voy a ir a buscar algo para los problemas de dentición a la farmacia, ven vamos bebe prueba esto **(le empieza a hablar y el bebe empieza a calmarse)**

Que le hiciste que se calmo muy rápido

Fácil desinflamamos las encías con el hielo y con el antibiótico le bajamos la temperatura y el dolor y mira a este angelito esta suspirando de sueño

Gracias Marcus de verdad, no sé como agradecerte lo que haces por mi hijo

Si hay algo que quiero **(ella se pone roja y se incomoda)** pero no pienses nada malo no es nada comprometedor, quiero que vayamos a hacerte unos estudios y que te revise un especialista, no me gusta como estas, te miras cansada y ese aspecto no es bueno para ti, déjame revisarte pro favor voy a tocar tu vientre y si tienes dolor debes decirme por favor, así que recuéstate y te reviso por el bebe no te apures el ya está en los brazos de Morfeo **(Ella se recuesta y el empieza a oscultarla, pero no se fijan que alguien los mira)**

Dime cuando te duela **(empieza a tocarle)**

Ahhh, duele

Aquí

No mucho

Haber aquí

Ahhh duele mucho

Candy te has caído o algo así o has estado haciendo cosas con tu marido porque eso ahorita es perjudicial para el feto, además de que no debes cargar cosas pesadas y no andar caminando y mucho menos a caballo

No he hecho nada de lo que me has dicho excepto de que solo he cargado a mi bebe

Pues debes estar en reposo y nada de alterarte o puedes sufrir un aborto

Que **(su cara muestra una preocupación realmente alarmante)** dime que no es cierto

Mira es un probabilidad si tu no te mejoras, debes de descansar nada de salir de la casa y si sales que te acompañe la niñera para que cargue a Willy, debes de reposar al menos déjate consentir un mes para que el bebe se fortalezca y no corras ese peligro, debes de comer bien, nada de enojos **(Candy pensó como si pudiera con el maridito que me cargo**) nada de relaciones intimas y estar en cama con los pies levantados porque se te están hinchando

Qué cosas con William no me sucedió eso y además trabajaba, dime Marcus crees que unos días en el campo me sentarían bien

Eso seria ideal pero a donde irías

Sabes que soy huérfana verdad?

Si pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que preguntas o si

Algo es que el lugar donde crecí esta en el campo igual y puedo irme para allá ese tiempo, que dices y me acompañarías te agradaría mucho el lugar

Yo encantado no tengo ningún problema hablaremos con la Sra. Elroy y diremos que tienes que descansar si ella gusta ir adelante

Está bien yo les diré a la Tía y a Albert **(en eso entra e susodicho muy molesto ahora resulta el muy patán enojado como si ella tuviera algo de culpa por la falta de sus atenciones)**

Que me quieres decir Candy **(ella se intenta levantar apresurada pero la mano de Marcus la detiene del vientre)**

Así no debes de levantarte bonita si no te vas a marear o a lastimar en su caso

Nos permites Marcus debo hablar con MI esposa **(enfatiza mucho lo de mi esposa)**

Marcus entonces yo te aviso antes de la cena cuando salimos si, muchas gracias por ayudarme con mi pequeño William

Cualquier cosa que necesites sabes dónde encontrarme

Gracias Marcus **(se levanta y camina hacia la puerta)**

Con permiso bonita, con permiso William

Que es toda esta escenita de bonita, de lo de mi hijo que paso

Si estuvieras en casa lo sabrías pero como no está me da lo mismo el niño a estado enfermo, los problemas de dentición lo están irritando y le a dado mucha temperatura y si no fuera por Marcus no se que habría hecho con mi hijo, ahhh y por cierto mañana me voy al Hogar de Pony y Dorothy, mi hijo y Marcus vienen conmigo, me llevo a Ricardo y se quedara alla por lo que se me ofrezca, no pienso regresar aproximadamente en un mes

Algo mas, no necesitas que también les mande una cama mas amplia para que puedas meter a tu amante a la cama

Deja de ofenderme William ya me canse de tus comentarios fuera de lugar y si fuera mi amante que más da, al menos el si me trata como debe de ser y no me ignora, no me ofende y sobre todo cuida de mi hijo y de mi, asi que no te sorprenda el día que te mando a los abogados

Ni se te ocurra mujer, dime me has dicho cosas con respecto al niño, claro que no

Es que alguna vez has preguntado cómo esta al menos mi hijo, ni te interesa como estoy yo, te lo diré me voy a el hogar porque me dijo que necesito reposo mi embarazo está en riesgo de aborto, así que necesito estar tranquila y en paz y mi tranquilidad está alejada de ti **(el pone cara de preocupación)**

Mi amor déjame llevarte, me preocupa que algo malo te pase de verdad mi vida está bien, si quieres vamos al médico y si quiero que vayas, te visitare cada semana

Si quieres me vas a visitar cuando nazca mi hijo, además que así puedes estar con mayor libertad para hacer lo que quieras amor

Candy por favor amor, te quiero pero me dan celos de ver a ese tipo cerca de ti, acosándote, insinuando cosas que no debe, tocándote, me llena de rabia

Y a mí no me dan celos y rabia de que esa mujer este todo el tiempo contigo, **TE AMO** Albert y me duele que me hagas esto, que me hagas a un lado por alguien más, que ya no te interese al menos mi bebe **(sus ojitos se llena de lagrimas)** que mas me gustaría que me ayudaras a que aprenda a caminar, que seamos una familia, de verdad porque te amo te lo suplico dame el divorcio es lo que más quiero ya no quiero seguir así mi amor (**lo toma con ambas manos y lo besa con las lagrimas cayendo por sus hermosas esmeraldas)**

Un minuto de silencio es lo que estoy pidiendo,  
un minuto de tu tiempo no estaría de más  
para que hoy te enteres que mi alma  
Ya no está muriendo, te equivocaste  
en lo absoluto ni intentes en regresar  
Prefiero vivir mil años sin ti  
que una eternidad pasándola sin ti  
Fuiste el amor de mi vida  
y hablándote claro no te voy a mentir  
me da lo mismo lo que puedas sentir  
Esto es una tormenta y continuara

Es como ir hundiéndose en el mar

Seria un poco absurdo un final pactar  
Porque seguir haciendo daño  
Vivir así a tu lado no es normal  
Yo busco paz y tú eres tempestad  
Prefiero darme por vencida y terminar  
No quiero ser más tu rival.  
Han pasado muchos años y yo resistiendo  
hasta que borre el sabor de la felicidad  
me fuiste convirtiendo en tu enemiga  
siendo la culpable y me perdí  
en tu laberinto de que hoy quiero escapar.  
Prefiero vivir mil años sin ti  
que una eternidad pasándola sin ti  
Fuiste el amor de mi vida  
y hablándote claro no te voy a mentir  
me da lo mismo lo que puedas sentir  
Esto es una tormenta y continuara  
Es como ir hundiéndose en el mar  
Seria un poco absurdo un final pactar  
Porque seguir haciendo daño  
Vivir así a tu lado no es normal  
Yo busco paz y tú eres tempestad  
Prefiero darme por vencida y terminar  
No quiero ser más tu rival.  
No quiero ser más tu rival  
No quiero ser más tu rival  
Esto es una tormenta y continuara  
Es como ir hundiéndose en el mar  
Seria un poco absurdo un final pactar  
Porque seguir haciendo daño  
Vivir así a tu lado no es normal  
Yo busco paz y tú eres tempestad  
Prefiero darme por vencida y terminar  
No quiero ser más tu rival,  
no quiero ser más tu rival  
No quiero ser más tu rival.

Eso es lo que quieres mi amor, yo no lo quiero te amo Candy, no quiero que me dejes me moriría si te vas y me dejas, por favor amor no me hagas esto te AMO más que a mi vida, más que a mí mismo

Podrás amarme amor mío, pero nunca me lo has demostrado desde el día que dije SI ACEPTO, desde ese día mi vida sido un infierno, déjame ir a el hogar y cuando regrese veremos qué hacer, necesito tiempo, necesito descansar, cuidar a mis hijos, necesito tiempo **(no paraba de llorar)**

Ya no llores princesa, me duele el alma verte así, dime qué hacer para que me perdones

Solo amarme y respetarme ante todo, querer a mis hijos con todo el amor que puedes tener, porque asi es como quiero que los ames si algún día falto yo quiero que tú los ames como yo los amaría

No digas eso mi amor si algo te pasa me muero, te AMO con todo mi ser, que cualquier hombre que se te acerca siento que te va alejar de mi y eso no quiero, ya te perdí una vez no quiero perderte no mi amor, esta vez no TE AMO, eres la mujer más hermosa y deseable para mi, ninguna mujer es así a mis ojos puedes ponerme mil mujeres bellas pero mis ojos y mi corazón solo están para ti te amo PRINCESA, eres mi mujer, la madre de mis hijos, déjame hacerte el amor, quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo, cuanto te deseo, que me haces falta quiero sentir tus brazos, tus besos, quiero sentir como gozas cuando estoy dentro de ti, como tu piel se estremece cuando te toco **(ella se sorprende porque pensaba que nunca se había percatado de todo lo que ella sentía)**, como vibras en mis brazos y cuando alcanzas el clímax tus ojos verdes se iluminan y eso me hace que mi placer se extienda y quiera darte más de lo que sientes, no me dejes, si quieres vámonos los tres solos e iniciamos juntos.

Gracias por tan bellas palabras mi **PRINCIPE DE LA COLINA,** dame tiempo, necesito calmar mi cabeza, descansar mi corazón dolorido, olvidar lo que me has hecho, dame tiempo es lo único que pido

Tienes el tiempo que quieras, pero no me alejes de tu vida y la de mis hijos

Eso nunca mi vida, sabes que cada vez que miro a mi William te miro a ti, esos pedazos de cielo que tienen son bellísimos, para mi tus ojos son la puerta a tu alma a mi tranquilidad, pero últimamente están atormentados mi amor y los de mi hijo en el veo pureza, amor, alegría y gracias a el es como he aguantado, ahora con mi bebe que llevo en mi (**se agarra su vientre)** me siento dichosa y me da fuerza para no desistir y no dejarte de amar más de lo que ya te amo

Que puedo decir mamita hermosa, si quieres irte a el hogar vete, pero todos los días te escribiré, te voy a ir a ver cada fin de semana y si puedo antes lo hare, confió en ti en quien no confió es en Marcus

El es un buen hombre, pero no lo amo mi vida al único hombre que he amado desde todo mi vida es a ti

Amor regresa a dormir a nuestra cama, casi no puedo dormir pensando que no te tengo a mi lado, me haces falta quiero hacerte el amor, quiero tocar tu cuerpo con mi boca, con mis manos, hacerte estremecer en mis brazos

Yo también quisiera eso amor pero tengo prohibido hacer el amor con mi marido, estoy expuesta a un posible aborto y no pienso arriesgarme, de hecho mañana voy a ir al doctor a una revisión con el especialista, lo va a arreglar Marcus

Todo Marcus me enferma Candy que dependas de el y no de mi, pero si vas a regresar a dormir a la cama junto a mi

Si mi amor voy a regresar a tu lado y si no recurro a ti es por lo bueno que has sido conmigo

Te prometo que ya no lo hare, pero no me dejes

No prometas algo que no puedes cumplir si

Lo que digas princesa, quieres descansar antes de cenar

Si pero quiero hablar con la Tía para decirle que voy a irme unos días

Yo hablo con ella que te parece

Está bien corazón **(tocan la puerta y es afortunadamente la tía)**

Hola hija como sigues y como sigue ese muchachito hermoso

Ya mejor y Willy ya a dormido más de lo normal lo voy a revisar, además de que no a dormido bien por el dolor de las encías

Pero bien y tu ya te sientes mejor

Si tía mañana Marcus me prometió acompañarme al doctor para que me revisaran y quiero comentarle que voy a irme a pasar unos días al hogar ya que mi embarazo esta delicado necesito reposo además de que William le hará muy bien estar con mas niños, me voy a llevar a Dorothy y a Ricardo mi chofer y se ofreció a acompañarme Marcus, si gusta usted puede venir.

No es bien visto que ahora que tenemos invitados te vayas pero si es por tu salud y la del bebe adelante y porque Marcus quiere ir contigo

Quiero conocer el lugar dice que le gusta mucho el campo

Si a William no le molesta que pueda hacer yo

De molestarme me molesta tía pero no puedo dejar los negocios a mitad además de que este nos va a beneficiar a ambos y fortalecerá los negocios en Europa y en Escocia principalmente, pero iré a ver a Candy y a mi hijo cada semana si puedo

No es que si puedas William es que debes de ir, pero déjame hablar con ella a solas por favor hijo

Si tía con permiso, te busco ahorita Candy **(así salió Albert dejando a su esposa y a su tia juntas)**

Haber hija dime que pasa porque estas asi, te vez muy mal, estas demacrada, agotada

Tía la situación con Albert cada vez es más pesada, me dijo que me ama que va a intentar remediar las cosas, pero no le creó el se siente amenazado por Marcus, yo a él no le tengo más que afecto porque me ha ayudado y a revisado a mi hijo, es agradecimiento y ahora que me dijo que corro el riesgo de aborto eso me da miedo Tía, no sé qué hacer ya le pedí el divorcio y no quiere, tiene metida aquí a la que le iba a proponer matrimonio yo ya no aguanto, el me juro que van a cambiar las cosas pero no creo nada de verdad Tía, va a pasar algo y va a enojarse, antes no me a pegado pero casi poco le falta, que hago, quiero irme si me voy al hogar es para medio descansar, pero no creo quiero estar lejos, pienso dejarlo Tía, no sé cómo o cuando primero por mi estado, en segunda no se a donde ir, trabajar no me molesta puedo mantener a mis niños pero ahorita se me dificulta, tengo algo dinero pero aun así siento que esto no se va a solucionar ayúdeme por favor se lo ruego **(empieza a llorar peor que la magdalena pero vamos a darle chance sí que se la ha hecho Albert, además el embarazo y todo ese rollo pero la neta a veces si se pasa de melodramática, no me agarren a cocolazos por manchada please..)**

Quieres irte lejos de él y ya no volver a verlo y que sus hijos no crezcan junto a él, dime hija eso quieres

No y si tía, lo que quiero es que si no me siente segura puede reaccionar, quiero darle una lección, lo AMO tanto que soy capaz de seguir aguantando sus humillaciones pero ya no puedo, ya no quiero tía de verdad ya no, ayúdeme se lo ruego, quiero estar lejos, no se ayúdeme por favor

Esta bien, tengo una casa en Phinex el ambiente es cálido y bueno para tu embarazo y para William, tiene todo. Así como dijiste que se va Dorothy y Ricardo contigo así será, pero debemos hablar con Marcus si quiere ayudarnos, pero no me da mucha buena espina, mejor lo dejamos a un lado

Lo que usted quiera tía, hago lo que me diga pero ayúdeme a respirar a juntar mas fuerzas hasta que nazca mi criatura y ver si el me busca

Está bien niña asi se hara, saldrás mañana a Phinex, diremos que vas a ir al hogar pero en vez de esi te vas a ir a la estación del tren con rumbo a Phinex, te dare dinero y te estare mandando cada semana, tenemos que ser muy cuidadosas para que William no sospeche nada, quiero que te tranquilices, que disfrutes de tu embarazo como lo hiciste del primero de que este cabezota se dara cuenta de que te ama y no quiere perderte, veras hija que reaccionara al verte perdida

Asi paso el dia la Tia abuela hablo con Marcus que no podía ir con Candy ya que no sería bien visto y que ella estaba decidida a irse sola, además de que Albert la ira a visitar y no quería problemas, ya estaba todo preparado, ella se iba y no regresaría hasta que naciera el bebe y ahora si Albert tiene que definir lo que siente, lo peor que va a pasar es cuando se entere que no esta en el hogar.

Ella se embarco rumbo a Phinex como lo habían planeado con los empleados que habían designado y paso la semana y Albert estaba preparándose para ir a el hogar a ver a su familia y le pedia a la tia y a George que lo acompañaran, asi partieron los tres rumbo al hogar

Buenos días Srita. Pony como esta

Sr. William que milagro que este por aquí, en que lo podemos ayudar

Vengo a ver a Candy y a mi hijo

Pero como es eso Sr. William creímos que vendría con usted o le ha pasado algo a nuestra niña

No Hermana María **(estaba que echaba chispas la mujer por la que empeza a cambiar no estaba lo dejo, en serio lo dejo),** donde esta Tía no que venía para acá

Pues yo también sabía que estaba aquí, nunca me imagine que se iría y todo es tu culpa William, tu por tratarla como la trataste

Tía pero de verdad creí que estábamos ya bien eso fue lo que me dijo

Pues ve que no es tu culpa y si le pasa algo a ella a los niños **(fingía indignarse igual que la señorita Pony y la Hna. María) **

Que pasa Sra. Andry donde esta mi Candy y mi niño que le hizo este rufián a mi niña

Señorita Pony discúlpeme pero no le hice nada a ella, me dijo que venía a pasar unos días aquí y se fue y me dejo como su estúpido **(no se da cuenta y llega Tom)**

Es que eso es lo que eres Andry, te pasaste de listo con ella tu creías que no sabíamos la vida que le dabas pues no eso te lo mereces y mas y si se fue porque yo si se donde está y está muy tranquila (**se acerca y lo agarra de las solapas de la chaqueta)** no necesita de un patán como tu eres un estúpido **(tómala le voltea un puñetazo y cae de espaldas Albert)**

Porque me golpeas no te he dado motivo para tal cosa imbécil

Claro que me has dado motivos maltrataste a mi hermana y ahora no sabes dónde está tu mujer que idiota eres, sabes esta mejor sola y sé que cuando se libre de un patán como tu debe de tener una larga lista de pretendientes esperando por ella

Eso nunca ella es mía, es mi mujer, es la madre de mis hermosos hijos

Eso lo hubiera pensado señor William y la hubiera tratado bien y dime Thomas como es que sabes donde esta ella

Porque yo mismo la lleve a Seattle, ella esta allá **(la Tía Abuela descansa su alma ya que no revelo el lugar donde realmente estaba y lo despisto)**

Donde maldita sea, quiero a mi mujer conmigo **(ya estaba desesperado Albert, pero que bueno ahora si no, ahora si es su mujer y la ama que rufián es de verdad, jajajajajaja, pero please no le digan que está en Phenix porque si no se acaba la historia así que shuuu guárdenme el secreto si please)**

Cálmate hijo debemos encontrarla, está embarazada y no es bueno que este sola

Si claro que no está sola, esta con Dorothy y el chofer y con mis hijos, la tengo que encontrar yo tuve la culpa yo la trate mal **(se deja caer de rodillas)**

Vamos hijo a la casa es hora de que la busques, disculpen Srita. Pony, Hna. María, Sr. Stevens si me pudiera dar los datos de esa niña le agradecería y si no pues tendremos que buscarla, vamos hijo **(se levanta de mala gana)**

Así partieron rumbo a la mansión de Lakewood y los tres iban en un total silencio hasta que de repente el hablo

George tú debes saber donde están Dorothy te dijo

William, si vine fue porque quería ver a Dorothy, estoy igual de sorprendido que tu, pero lo mejor es que te calmes y pienses las cosas y ver qué podemos hacer

Estoy de acuerdo con George, debemos buscarla, pero nadie tuvo la culpa si la hubieras tratado bien

Pero todavía antes de que se viniera al hogar, hablamos y me dijo que m daría la oportunidad de cambiar

Discúlpame que me meta William pero la Sra. Candy te aguanto mucho, que mas querías que se humillara más de lo que ya lo hacía, la trataste mal muchacho y debes aceptarlo ahora aquí están las consecuencias

Lo sé y soy un estúpido no quiero perderla no quiero perder a mi familia

Búscala hijo y ruégale que regrese a ti

Así pasaba los días tenia a mucha gente buscándola por todos lados, pero no la localizaban el estaba encerrado en la biblioteca bebiendo hasta que un día recibió una carta donde le decía

_**Hola Albert**_

_**Me imagino que ya te enteraste que no estoy en el Hogar de Pony, de verdad quiero disculparme por no decirte la verdad, pero ya no podía mi amor no aguanto más, TE AMO CON MI VIDA, al igual que a tus hijos pero por ellos es mejor que te dejara me lastimaste, me humillaste y nunca me valoraste, no me merecía esto, solo espero que decidas darme el divorcio, te mandare a mi abogado y cuando todo esté más calmado podrás ver a tus hijos, me siento tranquila, si te extraño tu hijo ya empieza a caminar, ya le salieron los primeros dientes, te extraña al igual que yo, pero ya no es vida lo que tu y yo teníamos, perdóname si hice la cosas asi, pero era ahora o nunca te deseo que seas feliz y recuerda que TE AMARE TODA MI VIDA.**_

_**Siempre Tuya **_

_**Candy White **_

Porque fui un idiota Dios AMO a mi mujer, pero te juro Candy que te voy a encontrar y te suplicare y te juro que voy a recuperarte **(estaba en su despacho tomando, sentado junto a la venta)**

Nunca pensé que te fueras a ir,  
yo jure que te hacia feliz.  
Siempre intente darte el alma y la piel,  
te quería entregar lo mejor de mi.

A ciegas te seguí,  
volé y caí por ti.

Pero, todo no fue suficiente,  
me mata perderte,  
quisiera arrancarme el dolor.  
Pero mi corazón arrogante,  
se niega a escucharte,  
no quiere aceptar tu adiós.  
Como fuego en la tormenta se apago tu amor,  
todo no fue suficiente, todo es nada hoy.

quisiera olvidarte,  
y termino buscándote en cada recuerdo  
que habita en mi.

A ciegas te seguí,  
Vole y caí por ti.

Pero, todo no fue suficiente,  
me mata perderte,  
quisiera arrancarme el dolor.  
Pero mi corazón arrogante,  
se niega a escucharte,  
no quiere aceptar tu adiós.  
Como fuego en la tormenta se apago tu amor,  
todo no fue suficiente, todo es nada hoy.

Te di sonrisas y en soledad  
pelee una batalla de dos.

Pero, todo no fue suficiente,  
me mata perderte,  
quisiera arrancarme el dolor.  
Pero mi corazón arrogante,  
se niega a escucharte,  
no quiere aceptar tu adiós.  
Como fuego en la tormenta se apago tu amor,  
todo no fue suficiente, todo es nada hoy.

CANDICE WHITE ANDRY te juro que te voy a encontrar, aunque mi vida se me vaya en eso, te lo juro mi amor y me dedicare a ti en cuerpo y alma.

**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Queridas amigas espero que les guste, un beso a todas y gracias por leerme de verdad las quiero mucho y espero sus comentarios…

**NOTA: la primera canción es la de Rival de Mario Domn y la segunda es la de Haash la de Todo no fue suficiente**


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Candy llego carta de la Sra. Elroy, anda ábrela haber que cuenta

No comas ansias Dorothy, pero veamos que dice:

_**Candice**_

_**Hola querida mía como estas?, como está creciendo mi pequeño caballerito lo extraño horrores, pero no puedo moverme de aquí, debemos de tener cuidado ya que William me está siguiendo los pasos, tiene contratados varios detectives, sabes debemos dejar el país, tengo pensado irnos a Escocia a pasar unos días o a Irlanda, donde quieras tenemos propiedades en ambos lugares pero si es necesario hablare con mi gran amigo el Sr. O' Hará para que nos preste una villa en Escocia y no tengamos problemas o en donde tu quieras, pero debemos salir del país, antes de que quiera buscar en los puertos nos vemos en una semana en Nueva York para salir a Londres y de ahí a Escocia, yo me las arreglare para salir del país y tu compra los boletos para vernos en ese lugar, Ricardo que regrese a su casa y la única que viaja con nosotros es Dorothy y Rosy mi doncella, así que ten cuidado y cuida a mi hermoso caballerito, no le digas a Ricardo a donde nos vamos dile que te vas para Florida con tu amiga Patricia y que ya no necesitas ahorita de sus servicios, a el cómprale el boleto a Chicago sin que se dé cuenta que te vas a N.Y, t cuidado hija y nos vemos en el hotel donde siempre nos hospedamos cuídate y besos al igual que a mi niño lindo. Nos vemos en 15 días en el lugar acordado.**_

_**Con mucho cariño**_

_**Elroy Andry**_

Candy como le vamos a hacer y si nos descubren

Claro que no van a descubrirnos, viajare con mis papeles de soltera y bueno a mi hijo que lo haga pasar por su sobrino la tia y que diga que soy la nana o haber que hacemos, pero nos vamos llama a Ricardo el se va mañana y que le lleve una carta a Albert, hay que despistarlo, cuando nosotros viajemos a N.Y. el va a viajar a Florida

Como tu digas Candy pero me preocupas mucho

Porque Dorothy

Ya llevamos más de tres meses y tu ya estás en el sexto mes Candy es prudente viajar

Es ahora o nunca así ya no me moveré de donde estemos hasta que nazca mi bebe y después de que los crezca más me pondré a trabajar, lo mejor es quedarme en Escocia o Irlanda y no regresar nunca más aquí, bueno claro si tu deseas regresar yo lo entiendo se que te aleje de George y me siento culpable por eso de verdad, pero ahorita si te necesito es lo único que te pido.

Claro que si puedo mandarle la una carta a George también con Ricardo y que se las entregue cuando se la entregue al Sr. Andry

De verdad Dorothy si en su momento ya no quieres seguir a mi lado y regresar con George adelante yo no te voy a detener

Por mi no tengo problema y si amo a George pero el entenderá y si cuando yo regrese el esta con alguien más pues que puedo hacer nada Candy es porque no me amaba como yo a el

Porque los hombres serán tan necios Doth, que cosas no y mira tengo uno que es bellísimo y se parece a su padre, es idéntico a mi Albert.

Candy si lo amas porque te alejas de el, si se la historia pero no le diste una oportunidad

Si Doth, pero y si era igual que las otras veces, sus celos me enferman, ya no era una vida, me insulto y me humillo mucho cuando yo le di todo de nuevo, que más quería amiga que le besara los pies o que me llegara a golpear un día, no Dorothy hay que tener orgullo y yo lo había dejado que me humillara demasiado, solo por el simple hecho de que lo amo con mi alma y la muestra son mis hijos, pero él está ciego de celos, de rencor, el no me perdona que yo no me haya querido casar con el cuándo me declaro su amor, pero como hacerlo cuando todo lo que tenia se me iba de las manos y míralo se me fue de mis manos lo amo con mi vida y esa es la razón por la que no acepte a ningún hombre en mi vida porque solo un hombre es el único que he deseado más que a mi vida, pero si el destino decide que no es mi lugar a lado de el que puedo hacer, al menos me dejo el mejor recuerdo que una mujer puede tener a mis hijos y eso es lo que más amo de el nuestros pequeños retoños **(se acaricia su vientre)**

Nada de melancolías Candy vamos anímate y voy a traer a Ricardo para que hables con el que dices **(se levanta y camina hacia la puerta)**

Anda ve por el por favor **(entran Dorothy y Ricardo)**

Me mando a llamar señora

Si Ricardo, te comento que me voy a pasar una temporada con una amiga mía y bien pues creo que es necesario que regreses a casa, mañana sales a medio día, ve a comprar tu boleto y en lo que preparas todo para salir te daré unas cartas para el Sr. William y otra para George, otra cosa nunca les digas donde estuvimos miente si es necesario y en una semana preséntate a la mansión en la carta que te doy para mi esposo hay le explico que no te despida ya que fue mi decisión que te marcharas conmigo, también te daré unas cartas para el Hogar mándaselas de la oficinas de correos una vez que llegues a Chicago así nadie sabrá de donde van, confió mucho en ti Ricardo y gracias por todo muchas gracias

No tiene que agradecer nada señora por usted siempre haría lo que sea por protegerla y si esta era su felicidad adelante y con todo gusto hare sus encargos si es todo voy a comprar el boleto para preparar mis cosas **(así salió el chofer)**

Estas segura Candy que quieres escribirle al señor

Así es Dorothy es la mejor forma para que no despida a Ricardo y no sospeche así si él sabe que voy a Florida ira por mi

Lo vas a despistar Candy para que nosotros salgamos con tranquilidad del país

Muy bien dicho Dorothy así lo haremos….

Así pasaron los días Ricardo se fue a Chicago y como le dijo Candy le entrego la carta unos días antes de que ella se fuera del país, ella se encontraba ya reunida en N.Y. con la Tía Elroy listas para zarpar a su nueva aventura y en espera de que Albert supiera encontrarla como siempre lo había hecho, pero muchas sorpresas iban a descubrir en el barco y mucha ayuda también, mientras que en chicago

Sr. William me dijo la Sra. Candy que le entregara esta carta para usted y esta para el Sr. George

Gracias Ricardo y donde esta mi esposa.

No sé solo que yo me vine para acá y ella salió dos días después a Florida que iba a estar con su amiga y que iba a quedarse por mucho tiempo con ella y como ya no necesitaba mis servicios me dijo que regresa y pues espero que no me despida, yo solo seguí ordenes **(Albert estaba esperanzado a encontrar a su mujer y ya sabía que estaba con Paty)**

No hay ningún problema tú sigues teniendo tu puesto y dime donde estuvieron todo este tiempo

En Seattle señor

Esta bien llama a George y tienes una semana, te este dinero es por la gratificación de haber cuidado a mi mujer y a mi hijo, gracias Roberto

No gracias a usted Señor, le puedo decir algo y espero no e moleste en lo que no me incube

Dime Ricardo

Vaya por ella, no se deje despirtar por ella, piense donde iria, al Hogar no fue, ella esta muy mal aparenta ser feliz pero no es asi, su mirada esta triste a pesar de que ustedes tenían sus problemas nunca la mire como estos últimos días, el embarazo no esta complicado pero tiene mucha tristeza, ella lo AMA señor no la pierda, búsquela hasta debajo de las piedras, ella tiene una aliada muy importante a su lado y es la que le ayuda en todo, sigala al fin del mundo si es necesario pero no la pierda esa mujer lo AMA y usted a ella, piense en sus hijos, y piense a donde iria ella, con permiso Señor

Pasa Roberto y le hablas a George por favor

Si señor con permiso (así salió Roberto y fue a llamar a George y enseguida entra el susodicho)

Que me llamabas William

Así es mi querido amigo nuestras mujeres se dignaron a escribirnos ten esto es para ti

Gracias la puedo leer aquí

Claro amigo, de hecho no quiero que te vayas

Pues bien muchacho déjeme leer mi carta por favor

Está bien yo hare lo mismo

_**George**_

_**Mi amor de verdad quiero perderte perdón por irme así, pero yo te lo dije una vez que si ella me pedía que me fuera con ella lo iba a ser, no sé cuánto me tarde en regresar o no sé si voy a regresar, pero te extraño, extraño tus besos, tus caricias, extraño la forma en cómo me besabas y como me hacías el amor, yo espero que el Sr. William encuentre a Candy se aman nosotros vamos muy lejos ayúdalo amor a encontrarnos te amo tanto que me duele mucho no tenerte a mi lado yo siempre voy a esperarte y si tu no lo haces sabré entender yo te esperare así tengas que cruzar el océano para encontrarme, así tengas que cruzar las ciudades siempre te esperare, te amo y espero sepas entenderme, con todo mi amor**_

_**Dorothy…**_

**(Pensando)** nunca me olvidaría de ti mi amor y si fuera necesario cruzaría el cielo, el mar y la vida misma por estar a tu lado **(cada uno en sus pensamientos)**

_**Albert**_

_**Discúlpame y espero que sepas perdonarme, regrese a Ricardo porque a donde voy no es necesario que siga conmigo tiene familia en un tiempo más después de que mi bebe nazca y crezca un poco mas regresare a Dorothy para que sea feliz con el buen George, Albert cuídate y se feliz, mis hijos te van a amar siempre dame tiempo y cuando crea que es tiempo contactare a la Tía Elroy para que veas a los niños, sabes creo que mi bebe será niña me siento diferente a cuando William que mas me hubiera gustado ser la familia que siempre soñé, a pesar de que nunca vamos a estar juntos siempre te amare con toda mi alma **_(Albert empieza a llorar, ahhh ahora si mendigo y cuando hiciste llorar a la pobre picosita que ahí si no decías nada, perdón pero si me hace enojar a ustedes no?, pero aquí entre nos ojala y si dije a Candy para quedarme yo con el jijijijijijijijii)_** y mis hijos siempre sabrán de ti cuídate y por favor se feliz a lado de una persona que si tenga tu confianza y merezca tu amor, cuídate mi cielo y que Dios te bendiga siempre **_

_**Con todo mi amor **_

_**Candy White **_

George la estoy perdiendo debemos ir a Florida a donde esta Paty salimos de inmediato

Vamos a buscarlas muchacho preparemos todo para salir a Florida son 4 días así que salimos de inmediato

**0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0**

Por fin tía me siento tranquila el debe ir hacia Florida y espero que Paty me perdone ya que no le avise nada pero si le decía algo podían sacarle información y es lo que menos quiero tía

Así es que bien pensado se nota que serás la mejor sucesora que hemos tenido y sobre todo que Amas a mi sobrino con todo tu corazón **(Candy empieza a llorar)**

Pero el no me **AMA** tía, no quiero que esté a mi lado por mis hijos, nunca le haría eso

Sabes el esta realmente arrepentido hija, de verdad cuando supo que te fuiste se puso muy mal, y empezó a tomar se encerró dos días en la biblioteca y lloraba y gritaba, estuvo muy mal hija cuando recibió tu carta fue cuando lo volví a ver ilusionado, debes hacerlo sufrir pero no tanto debe aprender a respetarte y valorarte hija **(Candy no para de llorar)**

Pues si Tía usted lo ve porque es su sobrino pero a mi quien me quita esto que siento, trato de no estar triste porque no quiero que mi bebe sienta mi tristeza y mi Willy no quiero que me vea así, pero ya no soporto esto de verdad, que voy a hacer dígame

Paciencia hija él te encontrara y dime que es lo que quieres tu?

Y que mas puedo querer en la vida si es el hombre que **AMO** con todo mi ser, sin el no respiro, sin el nada es aire sin el nada es bello, solo mis hijos es por lo que sigo en pie, solo por ellos me mantengo firme y no me dejo caer y usted bien sabe que nunca he sido así, siempre he puesto mi mejor cara al mundo pero esto es demasiado, como quiere que lo haga entender que mi vida es suya y si él no está a mi lado no puedo seguir y como le dije vivo por mis hijos que en ellos siempre voy a tener un pedacito de el mi Willy es una muestra clara es una copia exacta de su padre, pero ya no puedo ya no aguanto que mas hago regresar a llorarle que regrese a mi lado, que no me deje y que me ame como yo a él y que haga lo que quiera conmigo, no tía, lo **AMO** pero ya no puedo más, me puede dejar un rato sola tía quiero despejar mi cabeza, mi mente y aquí sola con el aire mis ideas se me van a aclarar, le puedo encargar a Willy

Sabes hija que a mi niño siempre lo cuidare y toma tu tiempo y piénsalo hija, no estoy de parte de él o tuya, estoy departe de los niños ellos son los que más me preocupan, porque al final cada uno va a hacer su vida y ellos donde quedan, no me contestes y medita lo que tengas y tranquilízate por favor **(así se aleja Elroy Andry en busca de su nieto)**

Gracias Tía, que voy a hacer no se qué pensar, no sé qué decir ni que hacer porque mi príncipe porque tanto odio hacia a mi si te amo más que a mi vida, dime Dios que puedo hacer que hago para que mi familia sea como yo quiero, debería buscarlo ahhh Albert mi amor **(llora y llora como una magdalena pobre pecosa lo bueno que va en el mar asi puede ayudarle a echar más agua al fin es salada, jajajajjajaja)**

"Nunca veas hacía atrás," dijimos  
¿Cómo iba yo a saber que te extrañaría tanto?  
Soledad al frente  
Vacío detrás  
¿A dónde voy?

Y tu no escuchaste  
Toda mi alegría a través de mis lágrimas  
Todas mis esperanzas a través de mis miedos  
¿Sabías tu que, aun te extraño de alguna manera?

Desde el fondo de mi corazón roto  
Hay solo una cosa o dos que quisiera que tú supieras  
Tú fuiste mi primer amor  
Tu fuiste mi amor verdadero  
Desde los primeros besos a la última rosa  
Desde el fondo de mi corazón roto  
A pesar de que el tiempo pueda encontrar a alguien nuevo  
Tu eras mi amor verdadero  
Nunca conocí el amor  
Hasta que ahí estabas tu  
Desde el fondo de mi corazón roto

"Nene," yo dije,  
"Por favor quédate".  
Dale a nuestro amor una oportunidad por un día más  
Podríamos arreglar las cosas  
Tomando el tiempo, eso es de lo que se trata el amor

Pero tu pusiste un dardo  
A través de mis sueños  
A través de mi corazón  
Y estoy de regreso en donde comencé  
Nunca pensé que terminaría

Desde el fondo de mi corazón roto  
Hay solo una cosa o dos que quisiera que tu supieras  
Tu fuiste mi primer amor  
Tu fuiste mi amor verdadero  
Desde los primeros besos a la última rosa  
Desde el fondo de mi corazón roto  
A pesar de que el tiempo pueda encontrar a alguien nuevo  
Tu eras mi amor verdadero  
Nunca conocí el amor  
Hasta que ahí estabas tu  
Desde el fondo de mi corazón roto

Te prometiste  
Pero a alguien más  
Y lo dejaste tan perfectamente claro  
Aun así desearía que estuvieras aquí

Desde el fondo de mi corazón roto  
Hay solo una cosa o dos que quisiera que tú supieras  
Tú fuiste mi primer amor  
Tu fuiste mi amor verdadero  
Desde los primeros besos a la última rosa  
Desde el fondo de mi corazón roto  
A pesar de que el tiempo pueda encontrar a alguien nuevo  
Tu eras mi amor verdadero  
Nunca conocí el amor  
Hasta que ahí estabas tú  
Desde el fondo de mi corazón roto

"Nunca veas hacía atrás," dijimos  
¿Cómo iba yo a saber que te extrañaría tanto?

No sabía que ahora las pecosas hablan solas

Ya se me hacia raro que siendo tu no dejaras de burlarte de mi

Al menos sonreíste pecosa porque estas así

Por mi embarazo a veces me siento triste, pero que no sabes si vas a ser padre por segunda vez, tu nunca dejaras de molestarme ni por mucho Duque que seas dejaras de ser un mocoso ingreido

Tu no estas así por el embarazo pecas tu estas así por alguien que tiene nombre y apellido y eso lo sabemos muy bien tu y yo

Si lo sabes para que preguntas

Que pasa Pecosa, porque no me cuentas y tal vez eso te ayude **(se suelta a llorar y el la abraza)**

Terry ya no puedo mas no se qué hacer Albert no me cree que lo AMO, me trata mal, nunca me a golpeado pero sus celos, su desconfianza, eso es un infierno este tiempo que hemos estado juntos desde que nos casamos hasta la fecha siempre a desconfiado de mi, dice que no lo AMO y que mas puedo demostrarle mírame si no lo amara no estaría embarazada, ya le pedí el divorcio y no quiere, me fui de su casa y ahorita estoy escondiéndome de él, no quiero saber nada quiero que mi embarazo termine bien, me fui porque corría peligro de aborto, por la presión, el estrés ya no puedo mas no se qué hacer Terry ayúdame por favor **(desde lo lejos una persona estaba muy celosa por ver la sé de estos dos)**, no quiero que me encuentre me voy a Escocia o no se a donde ir, una vez que mi bebe nazca y me recupere buscare trabajo tal vez me vaya a Irlanda o a cualquier parte del mundo con mis hijos y lejos de el

Eso es lo que realmente quieres Candy **(la seguía abrazando y acariciando su melena rizada)**

No pero no encuentro otra solución, ya le dije que lo AMO, ya le pedí el divorcio y no entiende, cree que te amo a ti, que estoy con el porqué tú te casaste con Karen

Ya que tocas eso pecas, tengo una pregunta aunque creo saber la respuesta, porque cuando te busque de nuevo para que hiciéramos nuestra vida juntos porque me seguiste si tu lo amabas

Perdóname Terry pero cuando él asume sus responsabilidades me dejo sola, me sentí muy triste y sola y creí que él nunca se fijaría en mi y por ti seguía sintiendo ese cariño especial por eso acepte y si una vez te ame porque no podría enamorarme de nuevo de ti

Pero sabes me dolió mucho cuando yo te necesite Candy y tu nunca estuviste para mi

Lo siento de verdad perdóname a veces creo que esto que me pasa es por mi egoísmo de no estar sola, pero cuando llegue a N.Y. lo único que quería era darte tu espacio, siempre fuiste independiente, nuca quise molestarte, quería que tus sueños siguieran y que no se truncaran y yo no quería ser la causa por eso te deje libre aunque sabía que regresarías

Pero por más que regrese nunca estuviste para recibirme, me hiciste falta Candy realmente por más que ame a Karen y sea la madre de mis hijos, mi corazón siempre hubiera querido que tú fueras mi esposa, la Duquesa porque solo tú podrías aminorar mi carga, pero por más que eso hubiera querido tu amabas a otro y ese otro te ama Candy solo deben de hablarlo y comprometerse a intentarlo juntos por ustedes, por sus hijos, por su bienestar y porque su familia se merece ser feliz, así como yo lo soy con la mía, mi amor a Karen es muy grande me ha dado lo mejor a mis hijos y mucho amor, comprensión y sobre todo paciencia ya sabes cómo soy, mi carácter ella me ayudo a que hablara con mi padre y más cuando me entere que mi madre regresaría con él fue peor y me apoyo cuando yo no quería el Ducado, pero me dijo que ayudara a mi padre que es un deber como su hijo y que a pesar de que no le gusta estar ante la realeza por mi ella aprendería y me apoyaría y eso es lo que me lleva AMARLA más, yo te hubiera preferido a ti, pero Dios sabe porque de las cosas mi pequeña pecosa, si gustas puedo ayudarte

No quiero que te metas en problemas con él y gracias por eso que me dijiste, de verdad me siento mal nunca quise lastimarte Terry pero lo mejor es que encontraste a la mujer indicada, tu siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón y eso es lo que a Albert lo mata, porque cree que sigo enamorada de ti, que porque me engañaste por eso lo busque pero no es así **(empieza a llorar de nuevo)** lo busque porque lo AMO más que a mi vida misma

Ahhh pecas deja de llorar que no le hace bien al bebe y que mas me hubiera querido que te expresaras así de mi, pero Karen es una mujer excelente y muy buena que me ama y que yo la amo y que va a ser ahora una duquesa ya no mas la actriz de cuarta que siempre nos dijeron todos, jajajajajajajaja

Me da mucho gusto por ti mi Rebelde, te quiero mucho **(se abrazan y parece que se besan pero no es así y la persona que estaba oculta quiere salir pero la detienen)**

A dónde vas Karen?

Eleonor ya lo viste esta con ella

Y eso que tiene son amigos y como amigos solo están charlando entre ellos hubo algo especial y tú lo sabes, ella está pasando por una situación muy difícil ahorita me acabo de enterar

Pero ella siempre ha sido una sombra en mi matrimonio

Porque es una sombra si él la dejo por ti, eso no te demuestra que te AMA, tu le diste amor hija y le diste lo mejor que nadie le pudo dar y que ni ella le dará jamás a sus hijos y eso es lo más bello, el te AMA mi niña nunca lo dudes y si no lo hiciera crees que la hubiera dejado ir así como así, claro que no, ella fue su amor de juventud y tu eres su esposa, la madre de sus hijos pero antes que nada su mujer, dime has tenido queja de el

No Eleonor es que me dan celos, rabia y si me quiere dejar

El nunca te dejara porque te **AMA** y el nunca traicionaría la amistad que tiene con el Sr. Andry además de que es uno de los hombres más poderosos de Europa y América y con decirte que es nada más y nada menos que el Jefe del Clan Andry en Escocia es como si fuera un Rey o algo así en su país y ella nada más y nada menos es la esposa de ese hombre y por tal nunca se dejarían esos dos porque se quieren demasiado mi niña que ahorita estén en un trance en su matrimonio es normal todos los matrimonios lo pasamos, aveces muchos no lo superan ellos están en una crisis muy fuerte ella quiere el divorcio y el no se lo va a dar, en primera porque el Heredero del Clan ya está presente y ese es nada más y nada menos que el pequeño que está jugando con Eleonor y se llevan muy bien los deberías de ver jugar, tu matrimonio está bien hija no busques problemas donde no los hay y déjame voy a ver a mi hijo y te lo mando para que te cuide que dices

Gracias Eleonor eres una madre para mí

Siempre será así, antes que nada porque eres la esposa de mi hijo y la madre de mis nietos y te adoro hija, solo por eso querías más

Gracias Eleonor **(la manda a su camarote y ella se encamina a donde están Terry y Candy)**

Hola muchachos como están?

Madre que pasa, está bien Karen o Eleonor o mi padre

Calma cariño, todos están bien excepto Karen que se siente un poco mareada y la incomodidad de su embarazo

Ve con ella Terry por favor y dale mis saludos que en cuanto pueda lo voy a ver si y gracias por todo de verdad

De nada pecosa, la villa en Escocia esta a tu disposición

Pero es la que conozco porque está muy cerca de la de los Andry

No pecas es otra, ya que en esa mis padres ira a pasar unos días o mas bien dicho la Luna de Miel que nunca tuvieron, jajajaja (**se sonroja Eleonor)**

Respétame si Terry

Madre por favor si no supiera que es verdad

Terry respeta a tu madre y ve a sobarle los pies a tu esposa anda mocoso

Lo que diga Lady Pecas

Ahsss, siempre serás igual

Anda hijo ve a verla por favor y sirve que te fijas que hacen Eleonor y William

Mi hijo está con ustedes pero mi tia **(la interrumpe Eleonor)**

Calma niña, la Sra. Elroy esta platicando con Richard y como llevaba a tu pequeño empezó a jugar con mi adorable nieta **(Terry se fue)**

Me imagino que se a de parecer a usted

Que mas hubiera querido que sacara el color de mi cabello pero si saco el color de los ojos de mi Terry, pero dime mi niña que te pasa porque esa tristeza si tu no eres asi

Ya ve Eleonor no siempre la vida es tan buena con uno, tengo problemas con mi esposo y estoy escapando de el quiero el divorcio

Mmmm, estás segura de eso Candy

No pero ya no puedo más el no me AMA, me trata mal, no me golpea pero si me a humillado, me a lastimado en mis sentimientos yo le he dado todo, me case con el aunque le dije que no volvería a ser su mujer míreme, estoy esperando otro hijo de él me fui de su lado porque corría el riesgo de un aborto, mi vida ya no era vida **(empieza a llorar)**

Cálmate hija, porque no hablas con él y pones las cosas bien sobre la mesa y le dejas claro que si lo van a intentar el debe poner de su parte y si no se solucionan sus problemas entonces para que seguir juntos que te dé el divorcio eres muy joven y hermosa y puedes rehacer tu vida, sus hijos siempre serán de los dos y me imagino que tu nunca los dejaras cierto

Claro que si Eleonor pero lo voy a pensar por el momento solo quiero descansar y tener a mi bebe con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

Pero de nuevo vas a pasar por eso otra vez sola, porque no dejas que comparta eso contigo es muy bello y creo que debe de sufrir la angustia de que tu estas padeciendo piénsalo y como dice mi hijo serás bien recibida en la villa está lejos de todo y estarás bien, tiene todos los servicios y esta cerca y lejos de todo y deberías empezar a checar el doctor que te atenderá, píensalo muy bien y anda vamos adentro ve a ver a tu hijo, ellos son tu fuerza mi niña linda, asi sirve que conoces a mi nieta

Vamos Eleonor gracias por escucharme, de verdad muchas gracias **(ambas se encaminan al camarote del Duque donde se encuentran los niños, Richard, Elroy y Dorothy)**

Richard mira a quien traje para que te salude

Sra. Andry que gusto

Duque solo soy Candy para usted, me alegra verlo de nuevo tiene muchísimo tiempo y mire que agradable sorpresa

La sorpresa es mía, siempre creí que tú te quedarías con mi hijo, pero no pudiste elegir mejor hombre que William Andry

Si ya lo creo milord, que afortunada fui

Sé que tienen problemas me acaba de pedir ayuda la Sra. Andry y tienes toda mi ayuda querida tu eres una persona especial para mi después de haberme ayudado con mi hijo crees que no te ayudaría a ti, déjame eso a mí que si William se atreve a hacerte daño de mi cuenta corre que no te volverá a ver a ti y a tus hijos y discúlpeme Sra. Elroy pero aprecio mucho a esta muchachita

Gracias milord pero no es necesario ya que sus hijos son los herederos y mi responsabilidad

Aun así Candy lo que necesites y la villa esta a tu entera disposición y nada sabrá que estas ahí, daré instrucciones precisas hija

Muchas gracias milord lo tendré en cuenta y s acepto la oferta que me hace de estar en la villa Grandchester

Aun asi hija iremos a visitarte ya que Eleonor se quedara unos días con nosotros ven mi amor quiero que conozcas a la mama de tu amiguito

Es hermosa si se parece a usted Eleonor es bellísima

Verdad que si, pero mira a tu bebe

Ven William con mama, este hermoso niño es la luz de mis ojos como el que viene en camino **(se soba su vientre)**

Qué te parece si hacemos un compromiso desde niños con nuestros hijos, que dices Candy **(llega Terry con Karen)**

A mí no me lo parece padre a mi hija no la comprometas con nadie ella elegirá a su futuro marido no es así amor

Si mi vida, pero no sería mala idea que nuestra hija se casara con William Albert Andry

Karen

Que dije amor es la verdad, yo estaría feliz de que mi hija se case con un buen hombre y sobre todo guapo porque este niño es hermoso

Gracias Karen pero estoy de acuerdo con Terry no me gustaría que mi hijo se vea obligado a casarse con alguien impuesto por sus padres, pero tengo una mejor opción si al cumplir William 25 años y tu hija los 24 años ya que se lleva un año de diferencia si no se han casado ellos tendrán que contraer matrimonio y quien mejor para ser la futura matriarca del Clan que dices Terry

Me parece buena idea que dices padre, usted Sra. Elroy, mi amor que dices, solo faltaría la opinión de Albert y perdón madre tu qué opinas

Yo opino que lo que dijo Candy es muy sensato, solo que hay que hacer que se frecuenten más a menudo, como vez querida

Me parece correcto Eleonor y usted tia que opina

Si la matriarca del Clan ya eligio a su sucesora que mas puedo decir yo, eso seria un honor que mi nieto se case con una Grandchester y usted Duque que dice

Yo quisiera hacer el convenio de matrimonio desde ahorita, pero Terry como próximo al ducado será el encargado de hacer el convenio matrimonial de sus hijos y que dicen si es varón el próximo bebe que pronto llegara se que el va a ser el próximo duque y que mas gusto me daría si es una hermosa dama la que tiene Candy que sea la próxima duquesa de Grandchester

Me parece pero hay que poner esa condición que si a los 25 años no se ha casado se casaran, pero dejemos que nazcan los niños y veremos que dice y digame si es niña de nuevo y el mio niño que vamos a hacer

Pues el primogénito es William y el se casara con Eleonor y bien púes si ese es el caso, entonces que su hijo y mi nieta se conviertan en los duques que dices Terry

Mmm no del todo agradable ya que no quiero eso para mis hijos pero si es una opción asi mis hijos tendrán su futuro asegurado y dime Pecosa estas deacuerdo

Claro yo firmare y después tú te encargaras de que Albert firme

Y porque no tu pecosa

Si Candy no puede sacar la firma la sacare yo por eso no se preocupe Duque

Solo llámeme Terriuce o Terry

Como diga Terry, bien que mejor elección para estos niños, bien entonces les agradezco la discreción por los problemas que tiene la familia y su ayuda y muchas gracias de verdad

Sra. Elroy me gustaría que pasaran unos días en el Castillo y partieran con mis padres y en cuanto bajemos del barco que vaya en nuestros autos para no dar a sospechar que las mujeres Andry viajan solas y mejor que las relacionen con los Grandchester a usted por supuesto no pasa desapercibida pero Candy si podría pasar que dicen

Muy buena idea joven, se nota que será un Duque muy sabio

Eso se lo debo en mucho a mis padres y al gran apoyo de mi amada esposa

Aun así Terry gracias por apoyarme y Karen muchas gracias y estas cada vez más hermosa aunque muy cansada

Si Candy ya no aguanto este viaje a sido una tortura para mí ya quiero que acabe, quiero que nazca mi hijo ya no puedo dormir es frustrante de verdad

Así me pasa pero aun así todavía me siento bien a mis casi 7 meses todo va bien y cuando será la presentación de Terry

En 3 meses aproximadamente pero el ya tomara su lugar desde que pise Inglaterra y yo voy a gozar de la luna de miel con mi querida Ely **(se sonroja esta ultima)**

Muy bien los dejamos y mañana nos vemos antes de zarpar para organizar el viaje y mil gracias por su ayuda

No tienes nada que agradecer querida es un honor para los Grandchester apoyar a la esposa de William

Muchas gracias y con permiso **(así salieron las dos mujeres, el niño y sus doncellas)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Buenas tardes se encuentra la Señorita Patricia O' Brian

De parte de quien?

De William Andry por favor (el mayordomo se retira) espero que nos pueda ayudar y dejarla ver pero no se escucha ruido de Willy **(entra Paty)**

Albert que milagro que te dejas ver por aquí señor George buenas tardes

Buenas tardes Señorita

Paty me da mucho gusto saludarte podrías decirle a Candy que si puedo **verla (Paty tenía cara de what)**

Perdón Albert de que hablas **(George y él se miraron y su decepción fue grande)**

Candy me mando una carta donde me decía que venía a pasar un tiempo contigo en lo que nacía el bebe y por eso vine para acá **(en eso entra la abuela Martha)**

Buenas tardes Sr. Andry, Sr. Johnson que milagro verlos por aquí, pero si busca a su esposa creo que debería de buscarse usted primero, ella no está aquí y si estuviera no lo dejara verla, es un poco hombre al tratar a esa niña como la trato es la madre de sus hijos no una cualquiera y si lo dejo bien merecido se lo tiene ojala y que se encuentre alguien que la quiera y la valore como se merece lo malo es que el joven Grandchester ya se caso porque seria maravilloso que ese joven se hubiera casado con ella

Abuela por favor deja de decirle esas cosas a Albert

Es lo que se merece, esa niña lo AMA más que a su vida, cuantas veces no llego llorando aquí porque usted Sr. Andry la trataba mal, cuantas veces la dejo esperando, la vez que no vino con el niño que porque se lo quedo usted no un día antes la invito a festejar que serian padres de nuevo y dígame que hizo lastimarla, nada mas lastimarla y si se fue bien merecido se lo tiene usted por un poco hombre, espero que nunca le haya puesto la mano encima a esa criatura es un amor **(Albert no salía del asombro cómo fue capaz de hacerle eso a su amada esposa y George solo se quedo callado ni hablar si no hasta él le tocaba)** y usted engañándola, que de verdad es ciego, tonto o cabeza dura para no darse cuenta de el amor que ella le profesaba, solo una mujer que ama demasiado a un hombre es capaz de aguantar todo lo que ella aguanto ella vivió seis meses de infierno, ella era feliz cuando solo tenía a su pequeño, lo recuerdo porque nosotros estuvimos en el bautizo de Willy, si la ama búsquela y pídale perdón y haga lo que sea necesario pero si la quiere de regreso hágalo y no se dé por vencido ella aun lo ama y por ese amor y por sus hijos lo va a perdonar se lo que le digo

Basta Abuela deja de ofender a Albert

No Paty tu abuela tiene razón y díganme donde esta

De verdad Albert no sabemos, ni mucho menos sabíamos que ella te abandono

De verdad gracias y con permiso y si ella me perdona Sra. Martha yo mismo seré el que le envié una carta contándole todo

Eso espero muchacho y descansen con permiso **(Así salieron ambos hombres de la casa)**

William de verdad hasta me sentí mal por eso pero todo lo que dijo ella es lo mismo que me decía Dorothy, ya que muchas de las veces que intente hablar contigo me evadías ahora las consecuencias están aquí donde estarán **(Se quedo pensando)**

Pues ella me dijo lo mismo que Ricardo que la buscara que yo sabría donde estaría, que siempre se dónde encontrarla pero por más que busco no se

Espera William a mi Dorothy me dijo algo que así escucha _**yo te esperare así tengas que cruzar el océano para encontrarme, así tengas que cruzar las ciudades siempre te esperare, **_que piensas de eso

Que ellas se fueron con mi Tía ella es la que las apoyo en todo, ellas van para Escocia estoy más que seguro, vamos a salir de viaje partimos a N.Y. hay compramos mas ropa y de ha nos vamos a Inglaterra y de ahí a Escocia.

Muy bien William pues vámonos y que Dios nos guie a ellas…

Así salieron rumbo a N.Y. pero su destino principal es Londres y después Escocia, quien lo diría que todo mundo le dice lo tonto que es, realmente Candy lo perdonara como él piensa, que pasara con sus hijos, a quien conocerán en sus nuevos lugares donde vivirán, será fácil para todos, el amor entre ellos es realmente Verdadero?

Continuara…..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hola a todas, gracias por su paciencia y de verdad las quiero mucho a todas y cada una, espero les agrade este capítulo, si tienen alguna idea es bienvenida como hacer sufrir a Albert o que Candy le dé el perdón inmediato, que hacer?

Gracias a todas las que me escribieron deseado mi recuperación, aun me siento un poquito mal pero ya voy saliendo las quiero mucho y gracias a todas, espero publicar antes del próximo año, besos…

** **'From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart ****Britney Spear.**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Candy puedo pasar?

Claro Karen estás en tu casa

Pero eso no quiere decir que puedo invadir tu privacidad

Que pasa Karen te sientes mal, te noto cansada, estas bien

Si solo es cansancio ya estoy a punto de dar a luz eso es todo pero antes quiero platicar contigo, te debo una disculpa desde hace mucho

Y porque me la deberías Karen si no me has hecho nada

Claro que te hice algo me metí en la relación que tenias con Terry y eso me carcome el alma

Mira antes que nada tú no te metiste en ninguna relación, puesto que no había alguna, tu llegase a salvar a Terry le diste amor, comprensión cariño pero sobre todo le diste lo que yo nunca le podría dar una familia, le diste hijos eso es lo yo nunca le hubiera dado, por la única razón que mi corazón pertenecía ya a otra persona, ustedes se aman Karen y no desaprovechen eso que tienen, lo veo feliz, tranquilo, estable, algo que no tenía con Susana y menos conmigo

Pero te ama Candy

Me amaba Karen no te hagas fantasmas en tu cabeza, ni veas cosas donde no las hay, si no te amara dime se hubiera casado contigo, si no te amara te hubiera traído aquí, si no te amara te hubiera dado unos hijos hermosos como Eleonor y ese que viene en camino **(le toca su barriguita)**, si no te amara no se preocuparía por ti, veme a mi marido está conmigo?

Candy pero es que tu significas mucho para él, tuvimos muchos problemas al inicio y tú eras la discusión de nuestros problemas

Karen escúchame por favor, eso mismo me pasa con Albert cree que me case con el porqué Terry estaba contigo pero es muy tonto me entregue a él, me case con el solo porque lo amo con todo mi corazón y mira como me hace por los celos, por la inseguridad de que piensa que no lo quiero, no arruines tu matrimonio por tonterías si no te amara él estaría aquí con su familia, me conto lo que hiciste y como lo apoyaste y el te admira por eso porque su mujer está a su lado, Karen no desaproveches por tonterías, el admira mucho que hayas sacrificado tu carrera por tu familia dime lo amas

Más que a mi vida Candy, es mi aire, es mi razón de ser además de mis hijos por el voy al fin del mundo

Entonces qué quieres, buscar problemas donde no los hay Karen cálmate y deja que las cosas sigan su curso, por mi no te preocupes a Terry lo quiero mucho y es una persona importante para mí pero no lo amo, mi amor pertenece a alguien mas aunque no me ame y el te ama a ti, le diste una hija preciosa y vas a darle otro hijo que mas quieres para ser feliz tienes una familia, algo que yo no tengo **(todo fue escuchado por Terry y pensó que debería dedicarle a su esposa más tiempo y ayudar a su amiga a recuperar su matrimonio)**

Candy gracias **(estaba llorando)** de verdad me das mucho alivio y me siento mejor de que no te robe el amor

Nunca Karen eso nunca entre Terry y yo el amor se acabo o más bien por mucho que el también lo haya alimentado no fue posible entre nosotros hubo una ruptura muy grande y esa persona fue Susana, las mentiras de él, mi buen corazón de dejarlo que hiciera lo correcto, si nos hubiéramos amado realmente crees que nos hubiéramos dejado ir así como así, el te **AMA **tontita me dejo por ti **(empieza a reír y Karen llora mas)**

No digas eso Candy me haces sentir mal

Pero a mí no querida, sabes me voy a sentir importante porque como amiga voy a tener a la Duquesa de Grandchester y contigo se rompe la maldición que decía siempre Terry, ya que tu eres hermosa y la anterior era una mujer con cara de **CERDO** **(ambas sueltan la carcajada)**

Si pero ahora la duquesa ahorita es Eleonor y ella es bellísima

Pues si pero ella solo es interina y es por hoy a partir de mañana mi lady usted será toda una Duquesa y mi linda Eleonor igual, ahora imagínate si este ángel mío se casa con la hermosura de tu hija

Que hermosos nietos tendríamos no

Pues es cierto y honestamente me encantaría que ella fuera mi sucesora

Entonces no te vas a divorciar

No, me dejo pensando en algo Eleonor es como una madre para mí me dijo que lo intente, además porque debería de dejar lo que me ha costado tanto a otra y mis pequeños en la calle, Dios sabe que no soy ambiciosa pero esto les pertenece a mis hijos y yo quiero que mis hijos tengan un padre, pero ahora Albert va a vivir un poco lo que yo viví no de infidelidad pero si de desprecio

Qué bien amiga y cuenta conmigo para eso **(Karen siente un dolor en el estomago, pone cara de dolor) **

Karen estas bien, que tienes

Ya viene, háblale a Terry **(se levanta y se le rompe la fuente)**, discúlpame pero no aguanto **(entra Terry)**

Que pasa aquí

Amor ya es hora ya viene tu hijo

No puede ser, Candy avisa a mis padres y que vamos al doctor a que atiendan a mi mujer (**así sale Candy en busca de los padres de Terry y él se lleva a su esposa a su habitación)**

Después de horas en el hospital el doctor sale muy sonriente a avisar que la familia Grandchester tiene un nuevo miembro Richard Terruece Grandchester y es un hermoso niño con ojos azulverdosos, es la viva imagen de su padre, después del nacimiento Candy y la Tía junto con el pequeño Willy y Dorothy partieron a Escocia, esperando que por lo menos los meses siguientes en lo que Candy daría a luz fueran de tranquilidad pero no se esperaban con lo que se encontrarían en la Villa

Por fin tía llegamos a la Villa, usted se irá a la villa de los Andry no es así

Si hija no quiero levantar sospechas, más que nada que si William viene al menos que me encuentre en la villa todos los días te visitare algunos me quedare contigo

Bueno tía váyase con mucho cuidado y si no puede venir solo mande una nota o yo hare lo mismo **(así partía la Sra. Elroy a su casa y Candy era recibida por los empleados)**

Señora bienvenidos tenemos órdenes por parte del Duque que debemos atenderlas y cuidarlas y estamos a sus órdenes para lo que quiera

Muchas gracias usted debe ser Mark no es así

Si Señora yo soy Mark el mayordomo, Isabel la cocinera, Roberto el chofer, Rogelio el jardinero y falta otro muchacho pero es que lo mandamos por las cosas que hacían falta en la despensa, el ayuda a cualquier cosa en la casa se llama Ángel

Perfecto les presento, ella es mi dama de compañía Dorothy cualquier cosa con ella y este es mi precioso hijo William Andry

Es hijo del famosísimo William Albert Andry

Si así es, ahora con respecto a eso nadie sabe que estoy aquí en especial mi esposo y quiero la mayor tranquilidad, además de que Mark necesito contactar al médico ya que muy pronto voy a tener a mi bebe y quiero que todos me ayuden a mantener el lugar limpio, en orden, con armonía y que cuiden a mi pequeño yo en lo que pueda les ayudare me encanta pasar mucho rato en el jardín y en lo que podamos ayudar

Como usted diga señora **(todos dijeron al unisonio)**

Así pasaron los días y el chico llamado Ángel no lo conocía pero sabía que era porque últimamente casi no salía ya que su estado la mantenía siempre en reposo y las visitas de la Tía eran muy demandantes

Hija como te sientes te vez cansada y muy agotada

Es el embarazo me tiene muy mal pero ya casi salimos

Cuídate mi niña y veo que a William lo adoran ehhh y con eso de que ya camina ya no lo tienes quieto

No y eso me cansa más aunque aquí todos me ayudan de verdad como me gustaría que estuviera aquí

Mañana vamos a ir al doctor quiero saber cómo estás y que estén preparados para recibirte que dices mi niña

Claro que si tía el médico es muy amable cada que voy o más bien las dos veces que he ido a mi pequeño me lo revisa y siempre lo premia con dulces

Pero bueno hija es hora de irme, sabes no he sabido nada de William

Debe estar muy ocupado con los negocios

Bueno me voy ahora si porque ya es tarde

Se va con cuidado **(se levantan y la acompañan a la salida, pero a lo lejos Candy ve a el chico que se llama Angel al menos eso quiere suponer y lo manda a llamar)**

Señora me mando a llamar (Candy estaba de espaldas revisando unas de sus costuras, se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz y se fue volteando lentamente)

No puede ser que seas tú **(se desmalla de la impresión, el corre a su lado para alcanzarla)**

Señora que le paso, despierte (ella inconsciente mente empieza a repetir que no es cierto)

No tú estas muerto, dime que no es verdad

Disculpe pero está bien

No dime que eres tu Stear, anda dímelo

Señora me llamo **(lo interrumpe y sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas)**

Stear pensé que estabas muerto (ella lo abraza y el se queda sorprendido)

Discúlpeme señora pero yo me llamo Ángel

No tú te llamas Stear y eres mi primo, dime como llegaste aquí por favor

Señora cálmese porque en su estado no es bueno que se altere le contare todo lo que se pero prométame calmarse si por favor

Claro que si Stear, pero no te vayas no tu por favor **(empieza a llorar)**

Calma Señora por favor

Solo dime Candy por favor Stear

Solo si usted me dice Ángel

Claro que si, se hará tu digas

Así pasa la tarde contando cómo es que llego Stear a refugiarse a la villa, que de ahora en adelante el estará con ella y si ella le ayudaba a recuperar la memoria lo harían poco a poco, pero el problema era la Tía que podría ponerse mal, pero si no se unían nunca ayudarían a Stear

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0**

Y a donde vamos primero William

A visitar a el nuevo Duque él sabe donde esta mi esposa **(lo dice de una forma muy pero muy despectiva como diciendo que ese tipo no es nada de el ya, que si alguna vez fueron amigos ahora él no lo consideraba)**, ese imbécil quiere quedarse con ella

Estas seguro de eso William

No pero me da rabia de que Candy siempre recurra a él en lugar de a mi

Y de seguro que no sabes porque pasa eso no es así

Pues claro que no

Ahhh estás seguro que no

Claro que no sé porque?

Como no sabes te lo diré, porque el si la apoya, el si le da su lugar y no como su amante sino como su amiga, su compañera y por el afecto que le tiene, que no es amor de hombre si no de amigos, por eso siempre están juntos dime muchacho que has hecho tu en este casi año que llevas de casado, solo embarazar de nuevo a tu mujer y humillarla y maltratarla, que querías que corriera contigo y te dijera que la ayudaras a salir del país y tu muy amable lo ibas a hacer (George bien irónico no ósea como?

No pues no pero es que ella sigue enamorada de él (**a George le había ya colmado el plato y llenado el buche de piedritas, así que le grito)**

Ya cállate maldita sea William, deja de decir estupideces, gracias a todo eso perdiste a tu mujer y yo a la mía que se fue con ella, cuando maldita seas vas a entender que Candy te ama y que si amara a Terry se hubiera quedado con él a pesar de que la dejo por otra, cuando vas a entender, sabes que ya me tienes harto y fastidiado y renuncio y yo mismo alejare a tu mujer y la mantendré a salvo de ti, de tus dudas de tus celos de tu forma tan actuar tan estúpida **(Albert se quedo como menso)**

Cálmate por favor, discúlpame por sacarte de tus casillas pero es que no sabes los celos que me dan

Y por tus celos estúpidos muchos salimos perjudicados

Pero de verdad perdóname de verdad nunca creí que pensaras todo eso

Y no nada más pienso eso, pienso que por tu gran estupidez, arrogancia y lo cabeza dura que eres estas perdiendo lo mejor de tu vida a tus hijos y a tu mujer y si no quieres ir mañana con el Sr. Grandchester yo si iré quiero ver a mi mujer a diferencia tuya

George perdóname de verdad perdóname es que no sé cómo explicarte esto que siento son celos, es coraje, es rabia, es desconfianza son muchas **cosas (por fin Albert abre su corazón y empieza a llorar)**

Si me las dices tal vez pueda entenderte no crees

Es que tu sabes que desde que la conozco siempre quise cuidarla y protegerla y me enamore como un estúpido de ella aunque sabía que ella amaba a Terry, cuando la deja por su obligación con Susana creí que podría ver algo pero la veía sufrir y me rompía el corazón, además que me estaba presionando el consejo para que me presentara y todo se junto, cuando la llevaste a Lakewood y la vi otra vez tan indefensa y frágil la quise proteger y así fue, creí que me amaba pero no fue así

De verdad hijo perdón lo que voy a decirte pero realmente o eres o te haces el tonto ella siempre te amo, desde que la dejaste te busco dia y noche y cuando la mandaste a Rockstanw y ella en lugar de quedarse con el te siguió buscando a que le tienes miedo

A que me deje, se que amenzandola con quitarle a mis hijos ella estará conmigo, miedo a que no me ame porque no soy el mejor hombre y se vaya con alguien mas es una mujer hermosísima y cualquier hombre la quiere a su lado y yo soy muy poca cosa para ella (George se acerca y lo agarra de la solapa del saco)

Eres estúpido o que esa mujer pisaría el mismo INFIERNO por ti, te ama y no ama a nadie mas, te vuelvo a preguntar vas a dejar esta maldita incertidumbre y luchar por ella o vas a seguir asi, porque si es la segunda opción yo te dejo y de que las encuentro de mi cuenta corre pero no la vuelves a ver.

Está bien vamos con Terry y que lo que Dios quiera pero de que las debemos encontrar eso no hay duda

**0o0o00o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0**

Pasen por favor el Duque en un momento está con ustedes

Albert de nuevo no por favor si, cálmate **(le decía George)**

Lo sé pero me pone los nervios de punta tener que pedirle algo a el

Si quieres a tu familia de nuevo es lo único que te queda así que cálmate por favor **(en eso entra Terry con Eleonor en brazos)**

Buenos días Albert, Sr. Johnson que gusto

Terry necesito de tu ayuda, se que ella recurrió a ti y por eso quiero de favor que me digas donde esta

Creo Sr. Andry que primero se saluda donde quedo la educación de el buen Patriarca, mira que mi hija aprende muy rápido y no quiero que su futuro suegro le enseñe a ser mal educada

Que dices Terry

Antes que nada es un milagro verte y con respecto a donde esta Candy si se donde esta puesto que yo la ayude a ella y a tu Tía y mi padre la protege y con respecto a su futuro suegro de Eleonor te cometo que tu esposa y la mía hicieron un acuerdo que si tu hijo no se casa a los 25 años y mi Ely a los 24 ellos se casaran y bueno lo único para lo que les servimos a nuestras damas es para estampar la firma y los sellos para formalizar este compromiso y lo mismo van a hacer con los pequeños ya que mi Richard se comprometerá con tu hija si es que es niña

Mira nada mas mi mujer se va y arregla todo para nuestros hijos

Albert podemos hablar como hombres y amigos

Claro que si Terry puedes decir lo que quieras delante de George

Como tu digas antes que nada que sientes por **Candy (en la parte de afuera del despacho estaba Karen)**

La **AMO** con todo mi ser pero tengo dudas de que ella aun te quiera a ti

Valla forma de amarla amigo y porque piensas eso

Porque siempre te busca y cuando la dejaste por tu ahora esposa corrió hacia mi

Sabes porque fue hacia ti porque yo la mande a tu lado, ella siempre te AMO pero tenía miedo a que tu no la quisieras como ella a ti por eso regreso conmigo pero nunca tuve su amor y eso me dolió **(Karen casi llora por lo que escucha)**, pero cuando encontré en Karen eso que siempre quise que la pecosa me diera fue distinto por eso le dije todo a Candy porque no podía mas con la farsa además de que mi mujer no se merecía ser la sombra de nadie y eso es lo que es mi mujer antes que nadie es lo más importante **(Karen se le hincha el corazón de felicidad no hay duda que la ama como ella a el)** y si ahora estamos aquí es porque ambos lo queremos así, ser yo un Duque y ella mi Duquesa antes que ser una aristócrata como me decía tu sobrino soy hombre y un hombre enamorado que no permite que a mi mujer le dañe nada, y eso es lo que deberás de hacer con la pecosa, ella **TE AMA** Albert como quieres que te lo diga con pancartas, con anuncios en los periódicos, que ponga una manta en un avión y te diga **TE AMO ALBERT**, no creo que seas tan IDIOTA como para no saberlo, ella está mal y le di mi ayuda y mi padre igual él es capaz de destruirte por muy patriarca que seas porque el estima a Candy y ahora que ya han impuesto eso de los matrimonios que más da, pero bueno es la decisión de mi mujer y si ella así lo quiere así se hará para mi sus palabras son ordenes, aunque yo de órdenes y ella está en una de mis Villas de Escocia, no la que está junto a la de los Andry, está más alejada **(le da la dirección correcta)** pero no digas que yo te dije donde esta le prometí ayudarla y mira te mando a ti, una cosa más Albert mi eterno amigo y hermano prométeme que darás tu vida por hacerla feliz porque ella se lo merece y dime tus hijos no se merecen eso, yo cada día que veo a mi Ely crecer, buscarme, llamarme papa, llorar, ver esos ojitos llenos de amor me digo vale la pena todo esto con tal de estar cerca de mi familia los amo y ahora con mi Richard es maravilloso, dime no extrañas a William

Extraño todo de ellos, no sé qué hacer, siempre tuve ese fantasma en mi cabeza, gracias por aclarármelo

Sabes tú no fuiste el único mi esposa también lo tenía pero Candy se lo aclaro todo y se lo agradezco amo profundamente a mi esposa, a Candy la ame en su momento pero nuestra relación nunca fue realmente fuerte como la tuya y la de ella, ustedes desde niños se conocer Sir William es hora de que como Patriarca le des su lugar a tu mujer a tu lado y ya que ella ha elegido a sus sucesora yo educare junto con mi esposa a mis hijos para ser las mejores personas y se que William también será criado con amor porque tiene una madre muy amorosa y sobre todo de buen corazón y tu mi querido amigo eres igual solo que los celos no te dejan ver más allá **(bueno ya que no ve mas allá debería de pedirle la espada de Laguiro a Leono que no así puede ver bien y que sus fantasmas desaparezcan que dicen) **así que sabes dónde encontrarla y hazla feliz porque si no lo haces serás el hombre más miserable de esta tierra porque yo ayudare a esa pecosa a que se aleje de ti

No es necesario hare lo imposible por recuperar a mi familia **(se abre la puerta y entra Karen)**

Eso espero amigo, amor ven deja te presento a William Andry y al Sr. Johnson

Mi lady es un placer conocer a una hermosa **dama (le besa la mano Albert y es seguido por George)**

Lady Grandchester es un placer y como dice aquí William en esta familia nunca había visto una Duquesa tan hermosa como lo es usted y la Sra. Eleonor y por lo que veo su hija es la viva imagen de su suegra

Así es Sr, Johnson mi niña es bellísima por eso Candy la ha elegido como su sucesora y esposa para el pequeño William, Sr. Andry le comento que si realmente quiere a su esposa búsquela y pídale perdón ella aun lo ama y lo espera, pero bueno amor vengo para decirte que tus padres ya están listos para llevarlos a la estación

Bueno mi querido amigo, George los dejo mis deberes me llaman y mi látigo ya vino por mi y si no obedezco me dejan en el sofá y quien quiere dormir ahí

Terry por favor **(Karen se sonroja)**

Jajajajajajajajaja, amor que tiene si Albert creo que el duerme con el perro, espero que la pecosa lo perdone porque si no deberás comprar una mascota para que te caliente al menos los pies si no consigues que Candy te perdone jajajajajajajajajajjajajaja

Terry por favor respeta amor y no vaya a ser que sea otro el que pase de una vez a comprarlo para que desde esta noche duermas con la mascota de los niños **(Albert y George se burlan)**

Vez lo que me pasa Albert por darte ideas ahora yo me gane lo mismo, amigo no es grosería pero mis padres me esperan ellos van para Escocia y bien quiero llevarlos ya que no los veré hasta dentro de 4 meses que será mi presentación, espero verte con Candy ahhh amigo

Por supuesto que asi será, ahora me voy debo de iniciar mi viaje fue un gusto saludarla mi lady, con permiso mi amigo….

Con permiso y fue un gusto verlos mi lady, milord hasta pronto **(así salen George y Albert)**

Que fue todo esto Terry porque lo mandaste con ella

Porque los quiero y merecen ser felices como nosotros amor **(la jala de la cintura y la pega a su cuerpo y la besa)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0**

Ahora que vamos a hacer William

Viajaremos a Escocia

Que le vas a decir a la Señora Candy

Que la encontramos por medios propios y cuando sea el momento le diré que fue Terry

Y después de lo que te dijo el Duque que piensas

Que he sido el más grande IDIOTA que puedo ser mi mujer me quiere tanto como yo a ella

Y si hay algún hombre que la pretenda te vas a poner igual de celoso

Pues si porque es mi mujer pero debo de confiar y tranquilizarme para no explotar

Eso espero William, eso espero

Así ambos se fueron a comprar los boletos para partir esa noche a Escocia en busca de sus mujeres, pero sobre todo esperando que lo perdonara y que juntos criaran a sus pequeños

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hija que te parece si mañana nos vamos a la casa de Campo que está cerca del Lago Ness, ahorita que es primavera para que Willy pueda jugar y distraerse, así sirve que de paso Stear le ayuda con su memoria a mi niño, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que más quisiera que mi Anthony estuviera vivo

Tía eso mismo hubiera querido yo, pero aun me duele su muerte y con lo de Stear me tome la molestia de llamar a Paty tal vez con ella si tengamos más suerte además mi amiga lo AMA y yo se que el a ella solo es tiempo y si está bien que nos vayamos a la casa de Campo así le hace bien a mi bebe y a mí y porque no decir a usted también debe de tranquilizarse ya que su presión no está muy bien tía de todos maneras le voy a decir a Ronald para que cualquier emergencia me diga que hacer o bien lo podemos invitar solo va a ser una semana que dice tía

Está bien pero no es bien visto que una mujer casada tenga una relación con un hombre soltero

Es solo mi amigo y estará aquí con todos no nada más conmigo, además de que esta ayudando mucho a Stear y sirve que así le da una revisada a usted que dice

Está bien hija como tu digas, dime no has pensando en William

Todos los días tía todos los días pienso en el, sueño con él, quiero que vea cómo crece nuestro hijo, ya sabe decir papa **(empieza a llorar)** como decirle que lo quiero si él no confía en mi, no me a buscado, se que las cosas como las hice no es lo correcto pero mi desesperación fue tal que no podía aguantarme más y me tuve que ir y usted lo sabe

Claro que lo se pero no debes de decir que estas mal o que hiciste mal las cosas se que te esta buscando, de hecho recibí un telegrama donde me informaron que el viajo a Inglaterra y probablemente venga a Escocia y si dime una cosa hija, si te pide que hablen lo harias

Claro que si tía pero ahora si tendrían que ser bajo mis condiciones

Eso es más que lógico pero le pondrás las cosas difíciles

Esta vez si tía no voy a irme tan rápido a su cama de nuevo, además que con lo del embarazo y la recuperación me va a servir de mucho pretexto **(esta sonrojada)**

Eso está muy bien y si te quiere besar que vas a hacer

Ahhh tía ósea que para todo me quiere complicar la vida

Ya me lo dijiste vas a besarlo **(se suelta a reír)**

Yo nunca he dicho eso

No es necesario que lo digas hija tu respuesta lo dijo todo además amas a ese hombre y se que se siente cuando estás en los brazos del hombre que amas, te sube a las nubes y cuando te besa sientes que estas en el cielo y cuando te hace el amor ahhh sientes que la vida se te va en eso **(Candy tenía los ojos tan abiertos de la impresión de lo que decía la tía que no se la creía)**, es bello hija que si lo sabré yo cuando me case fue lo mejor pero Dios quiso que se fuera muy joven y pues nunca pude volver a sentir lo que me hacía sentir Rupert y tampoco Dios nos bendijo con un hijo, pero bueno que podemos hacer ahora con ese werito hermoso lo considero como si fuera mío ya que Dios no me dio la gracia de tener mis propios nietos por medio de William y tuyo aquí los disfruto

Tía a usted la considero como mi madre y eso es algo que se a ganado a pulso y sabe porque, ya que por ser tía de Albert creí que le daría el lado y no usted siempre a sido neutral nos regaña a ambos por igual y no permite que sigamos con tonterías y la muestra está que me ayudo y me siguió y mi pequeño William es su nieto y el bebe que viene en camino también lo es y no piense que se los voy a quitar siempre estarán a su lado y le dirán abuela o mejor abuelita como a la Srita. Pony y a la hermana María y mis niños la van a AMAR como lo que es su abuelita y es tan consentidora que mi Willy la ama

Y yo a el mi niña gracias **(sus ojos estaba llorosos)**

Pero no vamos a llorar mejor vamos a arreglar las cosas y ver que víveres llevaremos y ya le mande el mensaje Ronald y espero que si vaya porque no quiero tener ningún contratiempo con usted o conmigo

Hay hija espero realmente que mi sobrino sepa valorarte y no se tarde mucho

Sabe que Tía porque no dejamos eso de un lado y vamos a preparar las cosas no la quiero triste y quiero que se sienta bien porque cuando nazca mi nena la va a necesitar mucho a usted

Y como sabes que va a ser nena

No se tía pero lo siento, además me veo diferente a con William, es raro pero siento que va a ser una niña y esta va a salir sin pecas jajajajajjajajajaj

Hija pero si mi William esta pecoso

Eso es lo que tiene mío porque de lo demás es igual a su padre

Así es y le encantan los animales

Sabe que estoy pensando ahora que regresemos a Lakewood pienso ver si Puppe ya tuvo hijos y hacer que uno de ellos sea la mascota de mi hijo al igual que Clint quiero un hijo para mi niña

Así paso el día, el doctor confirmo su asistencia pero aparte de cuidar el embarazo de Candy el la quería cuidar a ella y de paso ganar su corazón pero el corazón de ella pertenecía ya a alguien más y por más que quisieran conseguir que lo olvidara todos los días se lo recordaba su hijo con solo verlo, llegaron a la Casa de Campo del Lago Ness y se instalaron y bien no fueron los únicos que se instalaron por ahí cerca también un hombre de cabellos color oro y una mirada azul junto a su fiel acompañante estaría vigilando esa casa y estar más cerca de su amada.

Tía la casa es hermosa a mi hijo le va a hacer bien tomar el sol unos días

Así es hija, pero que dice usted doctor que le parece la casa

Es preciosa pero es más cálida ya que Candy la llena junto con sus hijos **(Candy se sonroja)**

Qué cosas dices Ronald pero es cierto con mis hijos soy feliz, pero donde se metió Stear y Albert **(todos se quedan callados ya que ella solo decía ese nombre a su marido)**

Deben de andar jugado hija

Bueno voy a preparar una limonada y llevarles porque de seguro andan corriendo o más bien Stear anda corriendo con mi bebe en brazos, los veo afuera **(así salió a buscar a su primo y a su hijo)**

Mira Willy ahí esta mama vamos con ella

Ma – ma **(el bebe estaba feliz de ver a su madre, pero el mas sorprendido era ese Rubio buenísimo ya saben cómo está bien bizcocho Albert no, que se sorprendió de ver con vida a su amado sobrino)**

Ven amor con mama, anda mi vida ven, haber Stear yo lo espero y tu dejas que camine solo este tramo

Si Candy pero me llamo Ángel

Para mis eres Stear y no Ángel estamos

Como digas Candy contigo no se puede

Pasaron los días y ellos disfrutaban de la casa a plenitud, Willy ya caminaba mejor y todos los días Candy salía a caminar un rato a ver el atardecer y siempre era acompañada de Ronald y por mas que se le insinuaba y le daba a entender que la quería ella no dio muestras de nada pero este día en especial ella salió sola a caminar ya que el doctor fue llamado de emergencia y la tía, el bebe y Stear se quedaron ella aprovecho para recordar a el amor de su vida, se sentó con dificultado por su estado pero logro hacerlo hasta que de pronto escucho una voz que la hizo temblar

Verdad que es hermoso el atardecer princesa **(ella volteo muy rápido y sorprendida)**

**ALBERT!**

Continuara:

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Amigas gracias por todo antes que nada este es mi regalo de Navidad y de Año nuevo, ya que me voy de vacaciones pero espero que antes de día de reyes les suba el otro, necesito de su ayuda please denme ideas que puedo hacer después please además espero que la playita me ayude a inspirarme, las quiero a todas y les mando muchos besos y abrazos y que Dios me las colme de bendiciones y que estas fechas siempre estén felices y unidas a sus familias y que mas me resta que desearles una muy _**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO**_, que el siguiente año sea mucho mejor para todas, que nos llene de ideas y que Dios siempre las bendiga las quiero mucho a pesar de solo conocernos por los review muchas gracias por tenerme paciencia y leerme estas locas ideas aunque a veces siento que no son tan buenos pero me trato de esforzar para darles lo mejor de mi a ustedes y espero que sigamos en contacto el próximo año besucos chicas…

Agradezco a todas ustedes por leerme XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOX

**Olimpia, Serena Novele, Black Cat, CC, Mayraexitosa, Magnolia A, Kararely, monibert-DC, Cony, Paula, Ana, Rose de Andrew, Blanca Andrew, , Sayuri 1707, Passcusa, Keilanot2, Jenny, Lety, Guest, Angeline de Ardr, Candy fan, Kar, Nelly, Enhil, ely.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

ALBERT! Eres tú?

Quien mas princesa **(mueve la cabeza en señal de negación)**

No, no, no esto es un sueño

Claro que no mi amor** (se inca delante de ella y la besa, ella reacciona y lo aleja de ella)**

Pero que te pasa porque me besas quien te crees que eres

Tu esposo mi amor **(el tenia una cara de corderito)**

Porque me haces esto (lo voltea a ver con ojitos húmedos)

Porque que mi amor

Porque me lastimas así **(empieza a llorar y el no lo soporta y la abraza)**

No mi amor nunca mas, quiero pedirte perdón por lo estúpido que fui me di cuenta que te necesito, que te amo y que me haces mucha falta y que necesito que nuestra familia este unida

Por cuanto tiempo Albert, para que mañana me vuelvas a lastimar o a humillar o mejor aun a pasarme a tus amantes frente a mi, ya no mas, quiero el divorcio, dame mi libertad, TE AMO pero no quiero esto para mi ni mucho menos para mis hijos

Mi amor se que no merezco tu perdón pero te juro que las cosas son diferentes tenía que verte perdida para valorarte para saber que eres mi vida, el aire que respiro, que sin ti no soy nadie y que aparte de eso de que estés a mi lado me hayas regalado lo mejor del mundo a nuestros hijos, por eso gracias si es necesario pedir perdón de rodillas lo hare pero no me dejes** (el empieza a llorar)** sé que soy un verdadero y más grande IDIOTA por lastimar lo que más AMO en la vida a ti mi amor, TE AMO como nunca a nadie tu eres la razón de mi vida y mas verte a ti y a mis niños es lo más bello, no sabes lo que me dolió que me dejaras **(ella estaba llorando y agachada y el frente a ella incado y llorando)**

Perdóname por hacer las cosas así, pero ya no aguantaba me estaba asfixiando, ya no podía más si me quedaba un día mas a tu lado me iba a volver loca y eso no era vida ni para ti, ni para mí y mucho menos para mis hijos, por ellos soy capaz de muchas cosas el ver a mi William y sentir a mi bebe es lo más bello y eso me motiva a seguir aunque no sea a tu lado, perdón por mi egoísmo pero ya no puedo perdóname de verdad pero ya no puedo ya no confió en ti

Sé que me lo merezco pero dame una oportunidad mi amor sé que me AMAS pero como todo estas dolida y sé que es mi culpa pero déjame estar a tu lado o dime ya hay alguien más** (la forma en cómo lo dice es lo que hace que ella se moleste)**

Hay esta otra vez no tengo a nadie como quieres que te lo diga pero tus celos eso me enferman, tu inseguridad eso es lo que está causando en nuestro matrimonio los problemas es tu inseguridad cuando vas a entender que el único hombre al que **AMO, DESEO y QUIERO** para toda mi vida eres tu el padre de mis hijos **(ella no aguantaba más estar así se arrodillo frente a él y lo abrazo, lo necesitaba, lo ansiaba y el también así que la apretó mas a él aunque un pequeño detalle los separaba la barriguita de ella que empezó a moverse)**

Ahhh

Te lastime mi amor

No Albert pero tu hija está muy inquieta tocara para que te sienta esta de seguro celosa **(agarro su mano y la puso donde se movió, el estaba emocionado y muy asombrado además de que lo que sintió lo emociono mucho)**

Si es niña como dices es muy traviesa y pienso que será igual que su madre además de **hermosa (el busco su boca de ella para besarla pero ella movió la cabeza y solo beso su cabello)** porque me rechazas mi amor

No te rechazo simplemente aun no he decidido si voy a regresar contigo

Qué debo hacer para que regreses conmigo **(se inclino para besar su pancita)**

Ni yo misma se, dame tiempo lo que sí quiero es que pases más tiempo con William aunque no duermas en la casa quiero que lo vengas a ver

Pero yo pensé que **(lo interrumpe)**

Pensaste que iba a ser tan fácil, no Sir William las cosas no son así una vez caí y me trataste peor que la chancla vieja, esta vez no debo ver que realmente te intereso y que esos celos desaparecieron y que me AMAS como dices, que te intereso y que quieres regreses conmigo porque me realmente te intereso, no solo por deseo o porque solo quieras aparentar, este tiempo que me preguntaron por ti les dije que estabas atendiendo los negocios y que yo vine aquí porque mi embarazo estaba delicado

Gracias mi princesa por tapar mis idioteces, dame la oportunidad por favor

La oportunidad siempre la has tenido y te digo pero no se que debes hacer, te quiero cerca de mis hijos y que los ames como yo los amo a ellos

Gracias mi amor por darme esa oportunidad y júralo que hare lo imposible para que me perdones

Mira Albert no tengo porque perdonarte si mi amor por ti es mas grande y si así quieres escucharlo te perdono AMOR MIO **(el la abraza y la besa y ella se deja llevar por sus sentimientos, su beso empieza a tornarse apasionado y ambos empiezan a respirar agitadamente, pero de nuevo la bebe empieza a moverse y ella se aleja)**

Que pasa mi amor, es que no te gustan mis besos **(ella empieza a exhalar e inhalar para controlar el dolor)**

No es eso pero es que tu hija está muy activa el escucharte la inquieto mucho, ayúdame por favor a parar y llegar a la casa, ya es tarde y no quiero que la tía se preocupe y mucho menos me gusta dejar a mi pequeño Bert tanto tiempo solo **(se levanta y la ayuda, el la abraza le encanta olerla sentirla y ella le fascinaba olerlo, sentirlo y lo ama como a nadie en la vida)**

Vamos princesa, quiero hablar con la tía y decirle que voy a buscar la forma de que quieras regresar conmigo

Si Albert vamos así de paso sirve que ves al tu hijo y a tu sobrino

Si vamos quiero saber que paso con él y como es que esta con ustedes

El perdió la memoria y necesita mucha de nuestra ayuda por favor necesitamos ayudarlo amor **(él se sorprende por como lo llama y mas porque lo está tomando en cuenta)**

Que se está haciendo para que lo ayuden, pero qué más da si con tanto amor que tu das creo que se recuperara, si yo lo hice el podrá y lo ayudaremos de eso no te quepa duda

Si de hecho le pedí a Paty que venga y se instalara en la villa de los Andry al igual que su abuela Martha y juntas lograremos que él se recupere

Entonces vas a regresar conmigo a casa

Voy a regresar a mi casa y a la de mis hijos, pero que te quede claro que aun no te he dicho que si voy a regresar contigo **(haber díganme está bien lo que dice si casi le dijo que quiere estar con el de nuevo ósea que pecosa tan loca ni ella misma sabe que quiere jajajjajaja)**

De eso estoy consciente Candy pero no me rechaces si quiero estar cerca de ustedes y quiero salir con mi familia

Nunca lo haría pero quiero volver a confiar en ti, quiero amarte de nuevo con esa locura que lo hice, quiero que disfrutes de nuestros hijos y que los criemos juntos, tener la familia que nos fue negada hay que dárselas a mis pequeños ángeles por favor, si tienes que regresar a trabajar adelante mi amor, yo me quedare en casa cuidando a mis hermosos hijos y siempre te van a amar

Pero siempre regresa en tu búsqueda, siempre tu serás la luz de mi camino y siempre estaré para ti al igual que tú has estado siempre pera mi _**TE AMO CANDICE CON TODO MI CORAZON Y MI VIDA**_ **(ella empieza a llorar)** no llores amor mío que es la pura verdad quiero que estés conmigo que seas mi mujer y la madre de mis hijos y te juro por ellos que no he tocado a ninguna mujer más que a ti

Vamos despacio quiero confiar en ti ya te lo dije no es fácil para mi después de todo, quiero que mi bebe nazca aquí y estar un año mas o menos por aquí, quiero que Willy conosca el lugar de su descendencia y tu estés con ellos, Albert te puedo decir algo **(ellos iban llegando a la casa y se abrió la puerta dejando salir a William y a Stear)**

Ven pequeño diablillo que me las pagaras **(el bebe ve a su mama y corre a sus brazos)**

Ma-ma

Mi amor ven que te hace ese grosero de Stear

Ma ma mila

Ohhh Stear que grosero eres, con mi bebe

Candy quien es este hombre

Perdón mi querido Stear te presento a mi esposo William Albert Andry y es tu tío también

Mucho gusto Sr. Andry

Mucho gusto Stear y dime a donde iban con tanta prisa tu y este pequeño **(levanta a su hijo y este empieza a abrazarlo)**

Ehh pequeño bribón me estaba haciendo maldades y ahora pareces todo un angelito

Ohh mi bebe me lo ofenden, Stear la tía donde esta

En la sala nos corrió porque estábamos haciendo mucho ruido

Hasta yo los correría, pero vamos dejemos a Stear y a Willy juntos para que termine de tirar la casa

Me ofendes Candy, pero ven Willy **(se lo quita a Albert)** vamos a seguir jugando **(así salen otra vez despavoridos a jugar)**

Sabes cada que escucho la risa cantarina de mi hijo me emociona a seguir adelante y aguantar mas cosas solo por ellos

Princesa vamos a lograrlo veras que nuestros pequeños van a ser muy amados y queridos por ambos

Eso espero Albert (**ellos iba caminado a la sala y los ve la tía y se sorprende de ver a su sobrino a lado de Candy)**

Tía buena tardes como esta **(se acerca y la saluda)**

William cuando llegaste como es que estas aquí **(tenía cara de preocupación)**

Llegue desde hace días y las estuve siguiendo y bien me presente de nuevo con Candy para que acepte regresar a mi lado y me ha dice que si pero bajo sus condiciones

Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer querido sobrino después de que te portaras como el peor patán del mundo y trataras a mi niña y a mi hermoso caballerito como los trataste crees que estoy muy contenta contigo, si Candy se deja hacer lo mismo es porque entonces no se valora como mujer ya que tu nunca lo hiciste desde el día en que estuvieron juntos la primera vez, no quiero saber cómo paso pero si realmente hubieras amado a Candice la hubieras respetado y le hubieras propuesto matrimonio como Dios manda **(ambos estaban callados y sin decir nada Candy tenía las mejillas sonrojadas ya que ella había sido la culpable de todo desde el inicio, pero el también pudo haber parado)** y si hubieran tenido a mi pequeño William pero sus dudas y tus fantasmas hijo no existirían porque tu mayor frustración es que piensas que Candy ama a Terry y no es así, si ella lo amara se hubiera entregado a ti, te hubiera aceptado de nuevo cuando la buscaste, te estaría dando la oportunidad de ver a sus hijos, no hijo Candy te ama ahora la pregunta es tu **LA AMAS** **TANTO COMO ELLA A TI**, porque ella te a soportado humillaciones, malos tratos, golpes no se pero te pregunta **LA AMAS**, estas dispuesto a hacer lo imposible por ella, tus hijos siempre serán tus hijos pero ella siempre quieres que sea tu esposa, quieres que sea tu compañera, tu mujer, dime hijo crees que la vas a respetar y a valorar por lo que es **TU MUJER, TU ESPOSA Y LA MADRE DE TUS HIJOS, **dime crees poder quitarte esos tontos celos que tienes, mírala a pesar de estar en estado es una mujer bellísima, cualquier hombre estaría dispuesto a estar con ella y muestras hay muchas si nos estuviste observando hay un joven doctor amigo de ambas que la pretende ella no le da motivo pero es hermosa dime estas dispuesto a dejar tu orgullo estúpido, tu arrogancia y tu testarudez, eres ya hombre hecho y derecho y además ya eres padre esos son los ejemplos que piensas darle a William o a tu próximo hijo, que sus padres siempre estén como perros o gatos y pelando, huyendo porque déjame decirte Candice que asi como mi sobrino tiene mucha culpa tu también la tienes, dime te este a respetar como mujer no (Candy iba a hablar pero la callo) te entregaste a el y cuando se casaron que paso caíste tan fácil y lo mejor de eso es que viene en caminando otro pequeño retoño estoy feliz de mis pequeños nietos, pero dime en qué condiciones te encontré si no hubiera sido por ese joven Grandchester que te ayudo donde estarías ni siquiera sabríamos que ya tenía un hijo William, dime como te arriesgaste trabajando estuviste a punto de perderlo pero tu testarudez es tan grande que no piensan y lo peor que lo dejaste creer que seguías AMANDO a otro que pretenden ya no son unos niños ni mucho menos son adultos y son responsables de dos pequeños que piensan pasarse la vida jugando a la casita ya no son niños plántense bien los pies en la tierra y si te va a aceptar Candy no quiero que lo metas a tu habitación, quiero que se traten y que realmente definan si quieren seguir juntos y si no cada uno por su lado y ya pero no se torturen ni torturen a sus hijos, recuerden lo que tienen y lo que no tuvieron ahora la pregunta es ¿ QUE QUIEREN PARA SUS HIJOS? No me respondan les dejo esa tarea y te quiero al pendiente de tu esposa si es que vas a aceptar, porque ya estamos acercándonos al alumbramiento y no quiero sorpresas así que te quiero aquí para que estés al pendiente de todo y como familia pues también quiero nos ayudes con Alistear en unos días más nos vamos a la villa de los Andry y Candy desocupara la Villa donde esta así que piénsenlo y si quieren hablarlo adelante es lo mejor para ambos y si no pues decida que hacer pero quiero una respuesta para la cena y pórtate como lo que eres **el PATRIARCA DEL CLAN y tu Candy eres** la **MATRIARCA DEL CLAN,** de ustedes se desprenden muchas responsabilidades que están haciendo díganme que hacen para dar el mejor ejemplo, una huye como ladrona y el otro se encierra en su mundo de sufrimiento y en el alcohol eso es correcto **(ambos se miran y Candy está llorando) **y les aclaro que no es un regaño es algo que ya tenía guardado a ambos, bueno los dejo me retiro a por cierto le di la tarde libre a Dorothy al igual que George otras dos víctimas de sus tonterías de solo los separaron así que piense lo que harán de ahora en adelante **( se levanta y saleen busca de sus otro sobrino y su nieto)**

Albert que fue todo eso

No se princesa pero ella tiene toda la razón, he sido un tonto y estúpido (**se arrodilla) **perdóname y dame la oportunidad de enamorarte de nuevo y formemos una familia ejemplar y de buen corazón ya que mi hijo se casara con la actual heredera de Grandchester y si es niña será una duquesa nuestra nena hay que hacerlo por ellos

Discúlpame pero entonces nosotros no contamos

Claro que si mi amor, pero vamos poco a poco que dices, me dejaras enamorarte de nuevo

Si Albert quiero que lo intentemos de nuevo pero dame tiempo por favor

Lo que mi princesa diga

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dorothy mi amor que gusto verte

Lo mismo digo amor mío como estas mi vida

Extrañándote y deseándote **(la estaba abrazando y empezando a acariciar el cuerpo)**

Porque tardaste tanto en mi carta fui muy clara

Si amor mío pero fui muy estúpido vamos a mi cuarto te deseo Dorothy

Y yo a ti, pero nunca nos vamos a casar mi amor

Si pero huiste con la señora Candy y que podía hacer

Seguirme y aquí te tengo vamos a tu habitación **(así sigue esta linda parejita a una acaba muy privada e imagínense que paso)**

Mi amor te amo **(estaba somnolienta)**

Y yo a ti, mañana hablare con la sra. Elroy y pediré permiso para casarnos, no pienso regresar a América sin ti como mi esposa

Ohhh George que alegría, pero vamos a dormir que muero de sueño

Lo que mi Reyna diga **(Así ambos se quedaron dormidos)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o**0

Stear podemos platicar un rato

Claro Sr. Andry

Solo llámame Albert como solías hacerlo, me acuerdo cuando quisiste que recuperara la memoria, sabes mande a llamar a alguien que junto contigo me estaban induciendo a todo eso ahora con su ayuda voy a hacer que recuperes la memoria, pero no seré tan cruel contigo, siempre hicieron que cayera de sentón y me dolía a ti solo te haremos un poco de maldades nada mas (**Stear estaba sorprendidísimo y muerto de la risa)**

Como crees Albert si yo no creo que haya hecho nada de eso no sé quien son ustedes yo perdí a mi familia cuando me fui a la guerra en **(lo interrumpe Albert)**

A Francia y te enlistaste sin decirnos nada a la única que viste por última vez fue a mi pecosa esposa ella iba a Nueva York a ver a un amigo y la alcanzaste e la estación del tren, yo aun seguía sin memoria ya que si hubiera sabido que eras mi sobrino y tus intenciones te hubiera persuadido para que desistieras además dejaste a una chica muy triste, te gustaría verla ella ahora es una hermosa mujer que no a podido olvidarte y seria la más feliz de que regreses con ella

Así como tu regresaste con la Dulce Candy

Así es pero mi historia con ella es muy compleja y me gustaría platicarla contigo cuando hayas recuperado la memoria, tu y yo somos los mayores de ahí seguía Anthony que murió y después tu hermano

Tengo un hermano

Si y es muy extravagante, además de elegante por eso su amigo Terry siempre lo ha llamado el Elegante y a su novia Annie la Tímida

Y a mí como me llamaban

El inventor, además que ya nos hace falta que inventes algo nuevo

De verdad soy inventor

Y muy bueno aunque tus inventos siempre terminan fallando

Sabes quiero que me ayudes a recordar mi memoria ya que tu y Candy son muy buenas personas

Si mi princesa es un amor siempre preocupándose por los demás

Así es, porque la abandonaste

Yo no la abandone pero la orille a que me dejara por estúpido, ahora que viene tu novia trata por todas las cosas de tratarla como Dios manda

Si así lo hare pero que te parece si te ayudo a conquistar a Candy, todas las mujeres les gusta sentirse deseada, cortejarla y sobre todo una buena serenata que dices

Que manos a la obra querido Tío, jajajajajajajajajajajaja….

Así pasaron los días ellos siguieron en la casa de campo y llego el día que regresarían a la villa Andry para pasar la temporada que estarían en esa casa y lo mejor está por venir, ustedes creen que Candy acceda a regresar con el, Paty que sentirá cuando lo vea? Creen que sea conveniente que llamemos a Archí y a sus padres.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Amigas espero les haya gustado el capitulo y estoy en la espera del próximo capitulo

Les agradezco a todas y Feliz 2013 y pues lo prometido es deuda les mando un dia después de reyes

Saludos con cariño

Vere….


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Willy hijo por favor cálmate ven vamos a buscar a tu mama y haber que podemos hacer, por favor hijo tranquilo **(lo llevaba cargando y el niño en un mar de llanto)**

Ma-ma, ma –ma **(el pobre bebe esta hipando y lo escucha Candy y corre a ver a su hijo)**

Que pasa Albert porque llora así mi hijo ven dámelo **(se sienta en el sillón y él se lo lleva)**

Ma-ma, ma –ma

Que mi amor aquí estoy cálmate **(lo abraza y le empieza a acariciar su cabello y su espalda, se calma y la abraza sin quererla soltar)** que paso Albert porque lloro así

No lo sé cuando te fuiste y no te vio camino hacia donde te fuiste y como lo detuve y quería que jugáramos juntos de repente se puso a llorar

Es que no está acostumbrado a ti Albert como casi no te conoce, haber mi amor mira el es papa **(ella le extiende su mano y le dice que lo toque que nada le va hacer que confié, así el bebe le agarra la mano a su papa pero no se aleja de ella)**

Ven hijo, quiero que confíes en mi mira a mama como si se acerca anda mi amor vamos a jugar **(el bebe voltea a ver a Candy con ojitos asustados)**

Anda amor vamos te acompaño a que juegues con tu papa ven vamos pero deja que te cargue el porque yo no puedo mi vida ve con el mira a mí también me agarra de la mano, sabes mejor lo bajamos y ambos lo agarramos de la mano para que empiece a tener confianza

Sabes me siento triste porque mi hijo no quiere estar conmigo

El no tiene la culpa Albert bien nos dijo la tía nosotros solo pensamos en nosotros y que hay de ellos, ten amor juega con tu caballo ándale amor mira así** (le enseña como jugar con su juguete, en eso llega Stear de su terapia)**

Donde esta el moustro pecoso, jajajajajajajaja **(todos ríen)**

No le digas así a mi hijo grosero

Pues es un moustro come humanos que nunca te ha mordido o que pasa Tía

Si me a mordido pero nunca fuerte

Ahhh pues a mi casi me arranca un dedo este moustro pecoso** (empieza a jugar con el y el bebe rompe a carcajadas)**

No le digas así a mi pecoso hijo

Saben adiós aburridos el moustro pecoso y yo vamos a jugar al patio de atrás con el carrito y el caballo

No se ensucien mucho por favor y en un rato les llevo una limonada

Mejor la mandas con Rosy ya que tú ni te puedes mover con esa panzota que tienes

Que grosero eres con tu Tía Alister Cornwall

Pero es la verdad ya casi ni puede moverse jajajajajajajaja

Grosero veras ahora que te alcance

Bueno pues como eres más lenta que una tortuga me puedo ir incado, jajajajajajajajajajajaja **(así se aleja Willy y Stear)**

Candy yo quiero hablar contigo de lo que dijo la Tía y creo que en todo tuvo razón, quiero disculparme por ser un tonto o mejor dicho un estúpido no supe actuar cuando tú te entregaste a mi me hiciste le hombre más feliz y a partir de ese momento nunca pude olvidar tu cuerpo, tus caricias, tus besos, tu aroma, **TE AMO, SIEMPRE TE HE AMADO**, eres lo mejor que me puede pasar en la vida, eres mi vida, mi todo gracias a ti sé lo que es tener un amor diferente al AMOR de mi mujer ese amor que gracias a ti conozco es por nuestros hermosos hijos, me siento mal de que mi propio hijo no me quiera **(ella lo interrumpe)**

No digas eso Albert tu hijo te ama **(él le pone un dedo en sus labios para silenciarla)**

No me conoce y eso me frustra porque soy un desconocido para mi propio hijo míralo** (sus ojos se humedecen) **se ríe juega con alguien más que no soy yo, me duele la situación, me duele que no me quieras, me duele el saber que me he perdido esto que es maravilloso **(toca su barriguita)**, me he perdido tu presencia, tu sonrisa, tu voz, me he perdido a mí mismo y he perdido lo mejor que me pudo pasar en esta vida** mi FAMILIA**, dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz y de ser feliz con ustedes, AMO a mis hijos, te amo a ti más que a nada en el mundo, pero lo peor es que no se cómo demostrártelo mis celos me siegan, me enferma ver que alguien más te ronda, eres una mujer hermosísima y solo quiero que tengas ojos para mi, para mis hijos y para nade mas **(ella estaba llorando por sus palabras)** sé que soy egoísta pero he perdido mucho que no soportaría perderte a ti, a ti no mi amor a ti nunca lo soportaría te **AMO** demasiado como para pensar que me dejarías no me dejes te lo suplico (**se deja caer de rodillas y ella lo atrae a su regazo y le empieza acariciar su cabello)** hago todo lo que quieras pero no me dejes a mí y no me alejes de mis hijos, te juro por lo más sagrado que no he faltado a tu persona, desde que eres mi esposa eres la única mujer a la que he tocado con la que mi cuerpo a descansado y no hay mas mujer más deseable, hermosa, única y bella que tu amor mío solo te pido no me dejes por favor no me dejes, confía en mí por favor créeme lo que te digo** (todo fue escuchado por la Tía Elroy y esta igual en un mar de llanto le duele ver a su hijo sufrir y ojala y que Candy lo perdone)** me atreví a ir con Terry a preguntar por ti y si estabas con él y querías quedarte a su lado con tal de que seas feliz soy capaz de hacer lo que tú me pidas pero no me dejes por favor no

Amor mío cálmate no quiero que te vean así y menos a ti vamos a la biblioteca y hay terminaremos de hablar** (él se levanta y la carga para llevarla en sus brazos a la biblioteca**) no es necesario que hagas esto

Déjame hacerlo, déjame consentirte mi vida** (llegan a la biblioteca y la sienta en el sillón y él se sienta a su lado y vuelve a recargar su cabeza en sus piernas)**

Albert antes que otra cosa**, NUNCA VOY A DEJARTE DE AMAR** tu eres lo más bello que puedo tener y gracias a ti como hubiera tenido a estos hermosos ángeles que Dios nos a mandado, tu eres mi Príncipe del cual me enamore a los 6 años y del cual sigo perdidamente enamorada, si regrese con Terry es porque tú te alejaste de mi, tus obligaciones me hicieron pensar que no me querías a tu lado y luego ver como se desplegaban esas mujeres para atraparte y llego la oportunidad y pues creí que regresando con el todo sería diferente pero no, nunca pude siempre estabas en mi mente cuando me besaba deseaba con todo mi ser que fueras tu, cuando me decía que me quería deseaba que fueras tu y cuando me entere de su engaño más que enojada fui feliz así podía regresar a buscarte y decirte que te AMO desde que tengo 6 años y qué ocurre que cuando llego me entero que te vas a casar mi única opción fue meterme a tu cama aunque sea eso era lo que iba a recordar de ti tus besos, tus caricias la forma en cómo me amaste, en cómo me hiciste vibrar en tu brazos, cuando me entere de que Willy crecía dentro de mi fui la mujer más feliz porque al menos tendría algo de ti, algo que nos uniría el resto de nuestras vías, nuestro hijo y lo AME desde el inicio así como siempre te he AMADO ti y que nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo, me daba rabia pensar que te hubieras casado, cuando apareciste en mi casa buscando a tu hijo me sentí la mujer más feliz, pero también la más idiota porque creí que me seguías amando, pero lo peor era pensar que fueras un hombre casado, cuando me dijiste que nos casáramos me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo el tener al Gran William Albert Andry a mi lado como mi esposo y que recibí a cambio humillaciones, malos tratos, cuando me volviste a hacer el amor fue la gloria para mi sentir tu cuerpo en el mío, saber que te amaría así que solo eras mío pero siempre terminabas lastimándome, se que nos hemos hecho mucho daño y es un poco difícil confiar el uno en el otro pero si lo intentamos lo vamos a lograr debemos de confiar en nosotros, creer en lo que debemos decirnos para no caer en el mismo juego, sé que no es difícil pero quiero que lo intentemos por nosotros y por nuestros hijos, ellos merecen tener lo que nosotros no tuvimos el amor de sus padres y una familia, **TE AMO WILLIAM ALBERT** **ANDRY** con todo mi ser y con todo mi corazón **(ella en cada palabra que dijo fue un mar de lagrimas, cuando le dijo eso él se puso de rodillas y le acaricio la cara con ambas manos)**

Eso quiere decir que si me aceptas de nuevo mi amor

Te digo que quiero que lo intentemos no va a ser fácil, se que tu viajaras por los negocios pero quiero que siempre regreses a mis brazos, que siempre sepas que hay alguien esperándote a que regreses con bien y esos son tus hijos y yo TE AMO

Gracias princesa, de verdad gracias **(le besa las manos)**

Pero aun no puedes regresar a mi habitación, aun te falta mucho para que lo puedas hacer **(pone cara de indignación y hace puchero)**

Pero aunque regrese a tu habitación amor mío no creo que te pueda hacer algo demasiado rico **(ella se sonroja)**

Y aun te falta mucho ya estoy a un mes de el parto y casi dos meses después del mismo en lo que me recupero y cuido a mi hermosa hija

Pero después de eso no te me vas a escapar princesa

Me está amenazando Sir William

No Lady Candice yo no la amenazo solo le estoy avisando para que descanse porque después no va a tener descanso de sus hijos y conmigo jajajajajajajajajajajaja

Así quiero verte Albert siempre reír, pero vamos a prometernos algo siempre que alguien más hable mal de nosotros siempre debemos preguntarnos antes de creer las mentiras y sabes vas a llevarles limonada a tu hijo y a tu sobrino amor yo voy a descasar

Quieres que te acompañe

No solo ve a ver a tu hijo, porque ahora que tenga al bebe tu serás el que se haga responsable de William

Lo que diga jefe

Anda ve que me recordaste a Jimmy

Así salió en busca de su hijo y sobrino a llevarles la limonada y ella subió a su habitación a meditar todo lo que habían hablado y de si hizo lo correcto aceptarlo de nuevo aunque ahora empezaran a confiar un poco más en ellos, pero como siempre hay una mosca en la sopa ahora que pasara.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Abuela y si no me reconoce y si no me quiere y si se olvido de mi

Si te calmas hija y llegamos a Escocia a ver a tu amado inventor lo sabremos que no

Pues si abuela pero me da miedo

Que te da miedo

Que si no le gusto

Ahhh ya **(pone cara de fastidio la pobre abuela)** por favor mírate al espejo

Para que quieres que me mire al espejo

Párate si Patricia delante del espejo

Ya abuela estoy aquí mírame que fea estoy

Cállate si Paty que eres hermosísima, estas muy cambiada y si a este muchachito como se llama Joseph lo traes loco imagínate como se pondrá Stear

Eso espero abuela porque me moriría si no le gusto **(empieza a llorar)**

No llores mi niña él te ama aunque no lo recuerde pero para eso vamos a que se enamore de ti y si no lo está lo vamos a enamorar

Ahh abuela gracias que haría sin ti

Ser más fuerte e inteligente mi niña, pero ya dejémonos de lloriquear que vamos a zarpar y es hora de que nos instalemos en el hotel y mañana salimos a Escocia

Si abuela gracias deja termino de arreglar las cosas y nos vamos

**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Candy, tía les comento que en algunos días salgo con George a Irlanda vamos a cerrar un trato con una empresa irlandesa que nos conviene no se cuando nos vayamos pero espero que después de que Candy de a luz

Está bien hijo pero no te demores mucho porque Candy ya está en días de dar a luz y no quiero que te pierdas el parto

Claro que si tía pero depende de la respuesta de ellos y ya George me dira que vamos a hacer y cuando partimos, por cierto me gustaría que mañana saliéramos a dar la vuelta y conocer un poco más el lugar que dicen

Qué buena idea Albert así a mi bebe le va a encantar a pasar a tomar un helado

Siempre pensado en comer Candy

Cállate Stear que bien que te gusta comer en ese lugar, sirve que invitamos a Ron a comer que dices **(Albert hace cara de fastidio y el susodicho va entrando)**

Con que una bella dama habla de mí

Ron como estas ven toma asiento para presentarte a alguien (**se acerca y se sienta junto a Stear)** mira te presento a mi esposo William Albert Andry

Hola mucho gusto Ronald pero puedes decirme Ron

Mucho gusto me puedes decir William y gracias por estar al pendiente de **MI ESPOSA**

Es un placer tener una amistad como la de Candy, es muy linda y buena y agradable

Basta los dos dejen de alagarme, por cierto Ron ya me siento muy cansada ya me falta poco está todo listo en el hospital para recibirme ya quiero que esto acabe

Claro preciosa ya quiero conocer a ese hermoso bebe porque estoy seguro que va a ser tan hermoso o hermosa como mi pequeño Willy y donde esta

Esta con Mary lo está bañando ya que estos dos bribones salieron a jugar y dejo a mi pecoso muy mugroso

Pero si podre verlo verdad **(Albert casi lo quiere sacar a patadas de su casa)**

Por supuesto Ron **MI hijo** puede verte ya que eres un gran amigo al igual que su Tío Stear

Así es William desde que los conozco ese pequeño es un amor de verdad que me gustaría tener un hijo como ese guerejo….

Pues espero que pronto encuentres una mujer tan maravillosa como la mía **(Candy ya empezaba a enojarse)**

Bien basta ya los dos te quedas a cenar Ron

No preciosa ya que tengo turno en el hospital y están llegando muchos pacientes

Bueno pues cuídate y espero yo también llegar ya uno de estos días

Yo siempre te esperare Candy **(Albert ya no aguantaba)**

Bien mi amor voy a buscar a Willly haber si ya acabo de bañarse y ver si ya está la cena

Si Albert por favor **(así salió directamente a la cocina y seguir a la habitación de Candy)**

Así o mas celoso tu marido

Basta Ronald bien que te gusta provocarlo

Pero es que es la verdad chiquita me gustas y por ti soy capaz de muchas cosas

Pero yo amo a mi esposo y estamos bien por favor respeta mi decisión y ya te dije que pronto conocerás a alguien que te ame como te mereces

Lo que diga la señora Pecas **(eso le recordaba a Terry)**

Basta si Ronald por favor **(así se fue el doctor y entraba George)**

Candy como estas

Mas cansada cada día ya no puedo mas este bebe es muy inquieto ya me siento agotada, pero a que debo su visita si ya me quitaste a Dorothy

Vengo a buscar a William **(Candy le juega una broma) **

Se está bañando porque se puso a jugar y estaba todo sucio

Pero cómo es posible

Ya ve que es un amor mi hijo y para que lo necesita a un niño de casi 3 años, debe firmar algo importante, porque si es así que los firme su papa o yo

Que chistosa Candy busco a William padre

Mi suegro ya falleció hace mucho **(quería aguantarse la risa)**

A su esposo lo busco

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja …. Pero que bien me encanta hacerte enojar George es encantador, no tarda fue por su hijo

Como sigues Candy te vez agotada

Así estoy ya quiero que nazca mi bebe

Ya mero, pero Dorothy se va a venir para acá cuando des a luz **(entran los dos William con Stear)**

Haber moustro pecoso muérdeme

Stear no le digas moustro pecoso, mejor dile moustro galáctico

_**WILLIAM ALBERT ANDRY**_** (ambos voltean y Stear está muerto de risa)**

Que princesa no le digas así a mi hijo

Haber Albert porque galáctico (le toca su nariz y sus mejillas)

Es que sus pecas están espaciadas por toda su carita y parece que tuvo una explosión y quedaron esparcidas por todo su rostro **(besa a su hijo en la frente)**

Jajajajajajajajajajaja no inventes jajajajajajajajaja **(Candy estaba indignadísima)**

No le veo la gracia dame a mi hijo **(le extiende los brazos pero el niño esta aferrado al cuello de su padre)**

No te enojes mi amor, si a mí me encantan tus pecas **(se acerca a su oído de ella y le dice) **y mas las que tienes en el muslo interior izquierdo si quieres a la noche te lo muestro **(estaba roja de vergüenza)**

Albert basta y no es necesario ya que no vas a entrar a mi cama estamos **(todo lo dicen en susurros)**

Bueno vamos que la tía debe estar esperándonos en el comedor y dime amor cuando llega Paty

No soy tu amor soy Candy y llega en estos días y por cierto George usted venia a buscar a mi hijo **(seguía con su juego)**

Así es para avisarle que le prepare su equipaje a este caballero porque mañana debemos salir a medio día a Irlanda porque acepto el negocio el Sr. Smith y es bueno que estamos aquí así podemos viajar de inmediato

Pero es que no puedo Candy está en días de dar a luz y no quiero separarme podemos ir a fin de mes

Albert tu hijo llegara en una semana cuando regresas

Cuando regresamos George

En 4 días a mas tardar el miércoles estamos de regreso, Candy mi esposa me pidió que le dijera que si puede venir aquí a pasar esos días contigo

Por supuesto para mi es una alegría que este conmigo, sabes que la quiero mucho y a mí no me afecta que este siempre a mi lado

Y yo me quedo más tranquilo de que mi esposa esta con una amiga que quiere y que estará al pendiente de mi tía

Así paso la noche el arreglo su equipaje y le pidió a Candy que se cuidara y que diario le estaría mandando telegramas para saber cómo estaba y que la quería mucho y le robo varios besos que ella muy amorosa le correspondía, además de que él se haría cargo de que llamaría a los padres de Stear y que avisaría a Archí que lo necesitaba en Escocia y que le urgía que llegara, ahora la cuestión sería que pasaría cuando ambos hijos se encontraran con sus padres de nuevo y que reacción tendría Stear al tener a su familia de nuevo con el

Así llegaron a la estación de tren el se despedía y sin querer había fotógrafos y los captaban despidiéndose amorosamente el de su hijo y de ella dándole besos a cada uno y se miraba el amor y la fortaleza en la familia Andry y cual sería la sorpresa que al siguiente día saldría en los diarios de sociales _**" ES CAPTADA LA FAMILIA ANDRY DESPIDIENDO AL PATRIARCA DE ESE CLAN MIREN QUE AMOROSO SE VE AHORA LA PREGUNTA ES REALMENTE HABRA DIVORCIO EN PUERTA O SOLO SON RUMORES"**_

Candy, eres tu Candy **(ella volteaba y se encontraba con su amiga Paty)**

Paty que alegría porque no me avisaste que llegabas hoy te hubiera recibido con fanfarrias jajajajajajaja

No se te quita Candy lo bromista y dime donde esta vino contigo

Por supuesto está jugando con mi hijo míralos **(lo voltea a ver y sus ojitos almendrados se llenan de lagrimas)**

Stear **(con voz muy bajita, el voltea y se desmaya y ambas llegan a él y a el bebe)**, Stear mi amor, Stear despierta

Cálmate hija démosle aire para que reaccione

Stear mi amor **(el empieza a reaccionar)**

Quien eres tu porque me dices así** (ella se suelta a llorar)**

No te acuerdas de mi verdad, soy Patricia

Disculpe señorita que no sepa quién es

Stear ella es amiga mía Patricia O' Brian y la que es tu novia

Si es tu amiga está bien pero novia no tengo discúlpeme señorita creo que es hora de regresar a casa Candy además la tía esta sola **(ella sigue llorando sin poder creerlo y él está muy impresionado además de que la niña es bellísima pensaba el )**

Vamos, Paty vamos te quedaras en casa y te vas a sentir bien además de que a mi hijo le encanta tenerte a su lado, abuela que alegría me da verla desde que estuve en florida hace como 7 meses y mire a donde nos vemos ahora

Así es hija la última vez que te vi no estabas tan **(con sus manos hacia movimientos**) redondita jajajajajajajjaja **(todas estallaban en risas)**

Abuela gracias por decirme gorda pero en efecto estoy muy redonda y ya me siento demasiado cansada pero espero que su estancia aquí sea agradable las quiero mucho y mi querida Paty Lu no te desanimes lo vamos a enamorar vamos a hacer lo que sea porque este caiga jajajajajajja, llegamos, Stear puedes ayudar a mi amiga y a su abuela a llevar a sus habitaciones por fis Mary sabe de quién es cada una **(así se dirigieron a sus habitaciones guiados por Stear y Mary y esta última se quedo ayudando a la abuela Martha y el bombón de nuestro inventor ayuda a Paty)**

Gracias por subir mi equipaje **(se voltea y lo ignora el se queda esperando haber que hace)**

De nada señorita, le puedo preguntar algo

Dime **(ella sigue observando por la ventana)**

De verdad era mi novia una chica tan hermosa como usted **(ella solo agacha la cabeza y se suelta a llorar, se acerca a ella y la abraza y siente algo extraño y recuerdos vienen a su mente al percibir el aroma a jazmines)**

Eso éramos antes de que te fueras a la guerra pero sé que en esta perdiste la memoria y me olvidaste a mí, no hay problema no te voy a molestar si me permites quiero arreglar mis cosas y bañarme **(la abraza más fuerte y le dice en un momento de lucidez)**

Perdóname amor mío _**TE AMO**_** (caí desmayado)**

Stear mi amor que te pasa mi cielo **(llama a alguien para que lo ayuden y llaman a el Dr.)**

Que tiene mi sobrino Ron **(todas estaban muy angustiadas)**

No es nada malo simplemente que empieza a tener recuerdos y eso lo hace que pierda el conocimiento y si ahora que lleguen sus padres y su hermano puede ser peor pero es que esta recordando y en cierta forma ayudara, solo no lo dejen solo y estén al pendiente de el

No se preocupe doctor yo misma me hare cargo de el

Si no es mucha mi intromisión quien es usted

Soy Patricia su novia

Ahora entiendo el porqué pero vamos a darle tiempo y a estar al pendiente y cualquier cosa estoy a sus ordenes me retiro

Así pasaron los días Albert había avisado que regresaría y que estaba muy feliz de que se firmo el contrato con las empresas Smith que es de metalurgia pero no contaban con que en una reunión donde fueron vistos tanto Albert como su socia despidiéndose y tomándose de la mano los captaran las cámaras y publicaran

_**"EL NUEVO ROMANCE WILLIAM ANDRY CON ESTA JOVEN Y HERMOSA EMPRESARIA Y DONDE QUEDA SU ESPOSA DESPUES DE NO HABERLOS VISTO JUNTOS EN MUCHO TIEMPO APARECEN EN ESCOCIA MUY AMOROSOS, SERA QUE LOS RUMORES SON CIERTOS Y PRONTO HABRA DIVORCIO Y LA SEÑORITA MONICA SMITH SEA LA NUEVA ADQUISICION DE ESTE MAGNATE, POBRE SRA. ANDRY Y ESTA A DIAS DE DAR A LUZ AL SEGUNDO HIJO DEL MAGNATE"**_

En una tienda de ropa de bebe estaba Candy comprando lo ultimo para la llegada de su hermoso hijo o hija y la captaron los reporteros haciendo miles de preguntas y lo peor es que ni ella ni Albert sabían nada

Sra. Andry podemos hacerle una entrevista

Disculpe señor pero estoy ocupada y no me gusta dar información de mi vida si me disculpa **(sacan un periódico y se lo muestran ella casi se cae de espaldas pero se controla ya lo hablaría con su ESPOSO y haber ahora que le decía y recordaba que debían hablar antes de creer mentiras)**

Es cierto que se divorciaran

Para empezar no sé dónde sacan esas mentiras y en segunda **(levanta el periódico)** la Srita. Mónica es solo socia de mi esposo y si es que hay algo entre ellos y nosotros nos divorciemos yo misma les hare saber pero por favor no emitan comentarios fuera de lugar, en primera afectan la integridad de mi esposo, de la señorita y principalmente mía y de mi familia así que si es todo muchas gracias **(se retiraba y se subía a auto y empezaba a llorar)**

Qué te pasa Candy

No ha visto los periódicos soy el hazme reír de todos ahora si ya no lo quiero no puedo creerlo **(estaba muy alterada y llorando)**

Pero que hija

Su socia es su amante solo me vino a ver la cara de idiota

Yo no te vi la cara de nada Candy y eso no es verdad yo tampoco sabía nada de esto ella está comprometida y le he pedido que venga con su futuro esposo para aclarar esto ya que no pienso perderte por estupideces **(se acercaba para tocarla pero estaba histérica)**

No me toques no vuel. AHHHHH me duele **(rompió fuente)**

Princesa cálmate por favor vamos al hospital

Te odio como me pudiste hacer esto ahhh

Mi amor no es verdad mi cielo yo te amo, pero cálmate y vamos a salir de esta y veras que aclararemos las cosas

Ahhh **(Empezaba a pujar)**

Preparen el auto y nos vamos, George te encargo a mi hijo, Stear acompáñame junto con Paty y la tía y la Sra. Martha

Vamos por favor **(así salieron directo al hospital Candy estaba ya en trabajo de parto, avisaron al hospital para que la recibieran, entraron la atendieron de inmediato y Albert pidió pasar con ella a la sala de parto, sea acerco a Stear y le dijo que preguntara cual sería la habitación de Candy y que la llenara de flores)**

William seguro que quieres estar presente

Por supuesto quiero apoyar a mi esposa

Albert por favor deja que hagan su trabajo

Candy mi amor estamos juntos en esto cálmate y tu sabes que hacer así que estoy a tu lado **(la agarraba de la mano)**

Ella empezó e trabajo de parto y estaba pujando Albert estaba preocupado ya que ella estaba muy agotada y el bebe no salía y su hermoso rostro reflejaba mucho dolor, estaba empapada su hermosa cabellera rubia y su frente la tenia plagada con algunos mechones de cabello humedecido

Puja Candy ya viene por favor 1,2,3 puja **(ella empezó a pujar)** ya salió la cabeza de nuevo 1,2,3, puja preciosa por favor **(pujo con fuerza y ella se recostó y empezó a escuchar el llanto de su hijo)**

Que es Ron muéstramelo

Candy, William les presento a esta bella preciosidad su hija (Candy se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas y besa a su hija y voltea a ver a Albert que esta igual)

Gracias Ron por ayudar a mi esposa en esto y princesa o mejor dicho mi Reyna acabas de darme lo más maravilloso del mundo una hermosa Princesa gracias mi amor **(se acerca y la besa)**

William por favor sal y en un momento te damos a la niña en lo que nosotros haceamos a Candy y la pasamos a su habitación

Mi amor te espero y gracias mi vida gracias por ser tu quien me da esos hermosos ángeles rubios **(así salió de la sala y espero paciente afuera por su hija, en cuanto se la entregaron fue directo a ver a su familia a presumir a su hermosa hija, su corazón se hincho mas de alegría y felicidad ya que esta mujer, su mujer le ha dado dos hermosos hijos y su amor que es lo más importante)**

Pero William es bellísima como la van a llamar

Candice Andry White o como ella quiera

Es hermosa Albert se parece a ella pero sin pecas ahora esperemos a que le crezca el cabello para saber cómo será y que nos deje ver sus hermosos ojos

Llamaron a Albert para que llevaran a la niña a los cuneros y en lo que pasaban a Candy a su habitación para que recibiera a sus visitas, así el ya había decidido que se quedaría a cuidar de ella y le encargaría a su Tía y a George que cuidaran a su hijo en lo que llegaban a su casa, pero que lo llevaran al otro día para que lo viera su madre y conociera a su hermana y él se encamino a la habitación de Candy que estaba emocionadísima ya que estaba llena de flores

Mi amor como te sientes

Albert gracias por las flores pero no debías hacerlo

No y esto es poco para lo que tú me das me acabas de dar una hermosa hija y tenemos un galán en casa esperando por sus bellas damas y su padre

Mi amor después hablaremos de lo que se publico en los periódicos pero dime que dicen de mi bella niña

Que es la niña más hermosa y que se parece a ti pero sabes no tiene pecas

Jajajajajajajajaja una yo sin pecas no soy yo

Pero es tuya mi amor y es bellísima y mira a mi moustro galáctico le heredaste esas motitas bellas que unas hadas esparcieron por tu bello rostro

Eso piensas de mis pecas, nunca me habías dicho eso

Me fascinan tus pecas y te juro que no es verdad lo de la publicación esa foto es de la despedida que le hacía cuando salíamos de la recepción a la que fuimos invitados George y yo

Como quieres que se llame tu hija

Candice

Mmmm no porque no le ponemos Emilia como la tía

Mmmmm, porque amor

Porque ella me ha ayudado mucho y le debo lo que soy y con quien estoy

Qué te parece si la llamamos Candice Emilia Andry White

Suena bonito, pero porque no el nombre de tu hermana

Si tenemos más hijos que se llamen como quieras

No quiero más con estos son suficientes

Eso espero porque ahora que se recupérese Señora mía porque su trió dinámico no la dejara descansar nunca

Albert no seas así, que no me ayudaras con esos moustros rubios y galácticos jajajajajajaja **(Albert estallaba en risas)**

Claro que si te ayudare en todo lo que quieras

Quiero quedarme un año aquí en Escocia y después nos vamos a donde quieras Albert

Lo que mi señora diga son ordenes para este humilde enamorado suyo **(se abría la puerta entrando la enfermera con su hija en brazos y se la entregaban a Candy para que le diera de comer)**

Mira Albert es bellísima mi **niña (se acomodaba a la bebe para darle de comer y e la miraba con mucha ternura)**

Es hermosísima ahora no estoy seguro de querer firmar el compromiso con Richard Grandchester

Pero que dices Albert estas celoso

Mucho no quiero que mi princesa este en manos de ese rufián

Jajajajajajajajajaja escúchate Albert es un bebe igual que tu hija

Pues no tanto el tiene com meses más que mi princesa

Entonces a partir de ahora no quiero que me toque el rufián de el papa de mi nena linda

No amor pero es que tu eres mía al igual que Candy y no quiero compartirlas a ti, ni a mi nena y mucho menos a mi moustro galáctico

Albert no les digas así

Ya sé cómo le diré si mi hija tiene el color de tus ojos la llamare brujita

Porque la vas a llamar bruja

Porque su madre es una hechicera que me hechizo desde que tenía ella 6 años y que hasta la fecha me tiene bajo sus encantos **(ella estaba ruborizada pero feliz de tener a su hombre a su lado)**

Ahhh eso no y mi niña va a hechizar a Richard **(el tenia cara de enojo y ella se burlaba de él) **jajajajajaja, es necesario que le comuniques a Terry que ya nació la futura Duquesa de Grandchester y que se llama Mily

Asi quieres que sea amor

Si amor

Como digas mi hechicera se hará lo que diga pero lo tendré vigilado y no lo dejare que se acerque a menos de 10 kilómetros de ella

Jajajajajajajaja si quieres mándala a Argentina y la mantienes alejada

No es mala idea **(pone cara de indignación)**

Jajajajajajajajajaja quiero ver a mi hijo

Mañana lo van a traer y espero que pronto salgas de aquí para que tengas los mejores cuidados y voy a decir que no trabajare al menos una semana que me quedare en casa y a la siguiente atenderé los negocios en casa y en un mes podremos restablecernos en los negocios

Algo más Sir Andry

Mmmm déjeme pensar Lady Candice y le aviso **TE AMO** pequeña y gracias por mis hijos

Asi pasaron los días y Candy por fin regresaba a su casa con su familia y los mejores cuidados su hijo estaba feliz, ellos no dejaban de estar felices, Albert dormía todos los días con Candy y sus hijos en su habitación de hecho llevaron otra cama para los dos William y a otra para las reinas de la casa

Albert **(hablaba muy quedo para que se despertara)**

Pasa algo mi amor quieres algo

Si quiero algo que me abraces y me des un beso **(ambos se pararon y estaban viendo a sus hijos)**

No son hermosos Candy

Si son lo más bello que me has dado y lo mejor que tengo en la vida es mi familia gracias amor

Gracias a ti por estar a mi lado

Y ahora que estamos así que has decidido me vas a dar la oportunidad de regresar a tu lado

Estas a mi lado pero quiero que me expliques lo de Mónica

Bien ella es la socia de la metalúrgica pero ella está comprometida en dos meses se casa y estamos invitados y acepte ir ya que para ese tiempo nuestros hijos y en especial tu ya puedes viajar y en el siguiente mes es la presentación de Terry como el Duque y le dije que iríamos y hasta ese momento conocerán a mi princesa **(con cara de enojado)**, pero te juro por lo más sagrado que tengo en la vida que después de que fuiste mía de nuevo no he vuelto a tocar a nadie más tu solo eres mi única mujer y la madre de mis hijos y nunca te faltaría ahora que me tienes la confianza quiero que así sea siempre

Te creo y si te doy la oportunidad de regresar a mi cama y a mi vida y que nos cuides por favor

Con mi vida

Por cierto que paso con los padres de os chicos y cuando llega Archí

El llega pasado mañana y sus padres llegan la semana que entra

Espero que no haya problemas mi amor

Ellos siempre tendrán nuestro apoyo y los apoyaremos en lo que quieran y decidan

Asi será y les vamos a dar nuestro amor

Asi es princesa siempre que estés a mi lado

Así pasaron los días y llegaba Archí pero cual era la sorpresa que este recibiría de ver a su hermano

George que pasa porque tanto misterio y no fue el tío por mi

Porque está cuidando a Candy ahora que conozcas a la nena es divina** (estaban entrando a la casa cuando salieron disparados un chico de antejos y un moustro galáctico)**

_**STEAR**_

_**HERMANO**_ **(caí desmayado)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0**

Amigas hasta aquí por el momento espero les guste ahora, en los próximos capítulos hablaremos de los Cornwall y de su vida

Este capítulo se los agradezco a MonyBert-DC y a Kararely ya que ellas me dieron la idea y moni como se llama tu esposo para ponerlo de tu galán o dime que nombre quieres, jajajajajajaja

A todas muchas gracias y les agradezco que sigan mi historia muchas gracias a todas y leo sus comentarios espero que ya este subiendo capitulo por semana gracias y miles de besos

Vere


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

_STEAR_

_HERMANO_ **(caí desmayado, Archí corre a ver a su hermano que esta tirado en el suelo y tanto el cómo George y el mouestro estaban sorprendidos por lo que le paso)**

Ter, Ter pieta ana pieta **(lo movia el bebe)**

Pero a quien tenemos aquí nada más y nada menos que al heredero Andry **(llegaba Paty y corría a sus encuentro)**

Que paso Archí

No lo sé solo me vio y se desmayo

Conmigo paso lo mismo, pero llevémoslo a el sillón y hay que hacer que reaccione

Si ayúdame George a llevarlo al sofá, Paty consigue alcohol y lleva al pequeño

Si Archí te alcanzo **(así todos salieron a hacer lo que pidieron y en eso iba bajando Albert)**

Que pasa aquí **(levanta a su retoño en brazos)**

Pa Ter mamos pa mamos **(le señala la sala)**

Pero que pasa, Archí a qué hora llegaste

Acabo de llegar tío y me encuentro con esto, porque no me lo dijiste **(llega Paty y ayuda a Stear)**

No te lo podía decir por carta o telegrama además de que tus padres vienen para acá

Y porque ellos deben de saber de Stear

Porque son sus padres solo por eso

Y cuando estuvieron con nosotros cuando los necesitamos **(ya estaba enojado y exaltado)**

Cálmate por favor, en primera no tienes derecho a meterte en nuestra vida **(Candy bajaba con Mily en brazos)**

Tiene todo el derecho Archí, en primera porque es tu tío y en segunda porque creemos que es lo mejor para ustedes

Y tu como puedes opinar Candy que es lo mejor o no para nosotros si tú misma ni siquiera sabes que quieres de tu vida, mírate como huiste de mi tío, eso es saber lo que quieres **(ella estaba llorando)**

Si se mi situación con mi marido y es algo que para que te enteres ya estamos juntos por nuestros hijos y porque nos amamos y en segunda por esta familia y estamos para apoyarte a ti y a tu hermano

No los necesitamos **(esta como que muy digno no? con unos mendigos cachetadones para que se controle el muy menso)**

Claro que los necesitas **(hasta ese momento intervino Paty)**

Me voy a llevar a mi hermano

Tú no lo sacas de aquí y como jefe de esta familia tendrás que obedecerme

Siempre dices lo mismo pero tú sabes cómo controlar una familia

No pero estoy aprendiendo y te pido que por favor entiendas así que si me haces el favor de subir a tu habitación y yo me encargo de Stear y te aviso sus padres llegan el lunes

Lo que digas Tío Abuelo William **(el sabia que a Albert le molestaba)**

Mófate Archí pero vas a hacer lo que te pido si por favor y mi amor no te alteres y ahorita subo con Willy por favor recuéstate si mi vida

Albert solo no seas muy duro con el si por favor

Lo que digas princesa, Paty ayudas a Stear a subir a su habitación, George te veo en la biblioteca y tu Archí vamos con George anda si muchachito **(Cada uno había ido a donde el ordeno, así llego Candy a su habitación con su hija y Paty con Stear)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Como te sientes Stear, te lastimaste algo **(lo revisaba)**

No Señorita estoy bien solo me quiero recostar me puede dejar solo

Porque Stear

No la entiendo señorita

Porque es tan difícil amarme

No es eso solo que no la recuerdo no quiero lastimarla ** (la tía abuela está escuchando desde afuera, como se entero de lo que paso quería saber si su sobrino estaba bien)**

No te gusto en lo mas mínimo **(se paraba frente a él y abría sus brazos para que la admirara)**

Eres muy hermosa pero **NO TE AMO**** (Paty no lo cree y se sale del cuarto con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y se dirige a el bosque pero antes es interceptada por su abuela)**

Patito hija mira **(se aguanta de llorar y atiende a su abuela)**

Que paso abuelita

Llego carta de tus padres y de Joseph

Las puedo leer en el bosque voy para allá

Claro hija pero necesito habar contigo

Si abuela lo hare así **(se aleja y sale directo a el bosque, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y llorando como magdalena)**

Porque Stear si te amo como nunca ame a nadie porque me haces esto **(se sienta a la orilla del lago cerca de un árbol y se recarga para poder llorar a sus anchas) **no puede ser y ahora que quieren mis padres no solo esto me falta** (abre la carta)**

_**Patricia**_

_**Hola querida el motivo de esta masiva es para pedirte que estés en casa en la fecha que abajo te indico, necesitamos hablar de tu futuro y además de que tanto tu madre como yo necesitamos verte al igual que tu abuela, así que por favor te esperamos en casa te aman tus padres**_

_**Con cariño Lilian y Frederick **_

Esta es de Joseph que fastidio **(pone cara de fuchi)**

_**Querida Paty**_

_**Hola hermosa como te va en Escocia, me imagino que el clima esta riquísimo no es así, quiero verte mi hermosa princesa antes de partir para Francia quiero hablar contigo acerca de mis intenciones hacia ti y saber si puedo hablar con tus padres para pedir formalmente tu mano así que en este día que te menciono pasare a visitarte en Escocia **_

_**Te quiere tu amigo del alma y que próximamente sea tu novio **_

Que le pasa a este, porque me dice todo esto, dejare que llegue aquí y haber que pasa o que menos quiero es que me vea y menos así **(empieza a llorar) **debo de calmarme **(sollozaba muy fuerte)**

Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí **(Paty voltea muy asombrada)**

Que haces aquí

Vivo por aquí y este lugar es propiedad de mi villa

Perdón no quiero molestar **(se levanta pero se marea por el esfuerzo del llanto)**

No molestas Patricia, pero dime que tienes y que haces aquí **(seguía llorando y hablaba torpemente)**

Candy me escribió y me dijo que viniera que necesitaba verme por eso estoy aquí porque tenía que ayudar a alguien a recuperar su memoria **(lloro más fuerte y se abrazo a el)** pero creí que con mi amor lo iba a lograr, aunque no me recordara al menos que se enamorara de mi y no pude no me ama y me lo dijo no se qué hacer

Quien es Paty porque estas así, te ha lastimado

No me ha lastimado y es Stear el está vivo y no me **ama (estaba demasiado sorprendido por lo dicho)**

Cálmate por favor y anda porque alguien viene y no deberían verte así, ve a casa y descansa cuéntale a Candy y ella sabrá que decirte

Gracias Terry me voy **(así salió a la villa pero no se dio cuenta que iba a la de los Grandchester y hay la intercepta Karen ya que salía a buscar a Terry, ella se da cuenta del estado de Paty y a ayuda)**

Pero quien es esta bella dama que viene así en un mar de lagrimas **(hasta ese momento Paty se da cuenta de su error)**

Ohhh perdón milady no fue mi intención importunarla de verdad que lo siento

No me molestas porque esta así

Por nada de verdad me tengo que ir

No así no te vas estas muy mal y solo se llora así por amor y te lo digo por propia experiencia **(sale una doncella en busca de Karen)**

Milady la busca su suegra

Dígale que voy enseguida

Si lady Grandchester **(Paty se sorprende de saber que ella es la esposa de Terry)**

Ohhh por Dios usted es la Duquesa de Grandchester **(Karen con cara de fastidio)**

Bueno pues si de hecho cuando te encontré es porque iba a ver si ya regresaba Terry ya se tardo mucho

Ohhh lo siento es que me encontró y se entretuvo un rato de verdad perdóneme mi intromisión

Haber vamos adentro y te tomas un té y te calmas y me platicas quien es ese granuja que te ha lastimado **(se suelta a llorar y ella la ayuda a ingresar a la sala y entre tragos de té y platica así ella se entera de su amor por Stear y como la rechazo y que es amiga de Candy)**

Pero quién lo diría todo me conduce a Candy

Si ella es una buena persona, la quiero mucho y bueno pues nosotros conocimos a Terry en el San Pablo gracias a Candy

Si conozco esa historia

Y no te molesta

Ya no, después de aclarar todo con Candy es lo de menos mi Terry me ama y eso me alegra, pero dime una vez que estés en Londres que vas a hacer

Depende de lo que mis padres quieran y depende si mis padres me dejan en Inglaterra pienso estudiar para maestra ya que encantan los niños además Candy y yo pensamos en abrir una fundación para ayudar a niños y adolecentes con problemas de drogas, problemas con sus familias, huérfanos y me dijo que yo me encargaría de la educación

Me interesa ahora que la vea hablare con ella para unir fuerzas y abrir una aquí y en Londres y me gustaría que tú fueras una de las fundadoras y directora de esta, ya que por ser Duquesa debo ir a varias reuniones horribles con viejas feas y chismosas **(ambas sueltan la carcajada)**

Pensé que a única que hablaba así era Candy deberías de ver como la Sra. Elroy la reprende cada vez que dice cosas así

Es que esa mujer es única y dime como va con el Sr. Andry

Mejor después de que naciera su hija sus cosas se arreglaron mucho, ya se ve feliz no como estaba ahhh eso me da mucho gusto por ella

Mmm que bien pero mira qué te parece si acabamos el té y pido a uno de los coches que te lleve a la villa y hablas con tu abuela y le dices que ya decidiste regresar a Londres donde tus padres y si este chico te ama el te buscara

Gracias Karen eso are y te estaré escribiendo constantemente para que me digas como vas con la fundación que dices

Me parece muy bien muchachita **(se abrazan)**

**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0**

Pero mira que tenemos aquí

Perdón quien es usted

Ya no te acuerdas de los amigos Inventor **(Stear estaba confundido)**

Discúlpeme no sé quien es

Soy Terry Grandchester un compañero que estuvo contigo en San Pablo junto a el Elegante, la Tímida, tu novia Patricia y mi adorada Candy

Conoces a Paty

Si pero hace un rato que la vi esta bellísima sí que los años pasan y no hacen mella en ella **(eso no le agrado a Stear) **

Si es muy bella, pero donde la viste

Justo aquí y ya se fue y por cierto ven a mi casa y te muestro el avión que arreglaste aquella vez en las vacaciones que tuvimos aquí y que fue lo mejor

En verdad estuve ya aquí

Así es pero vamos hombre **(así se encaminaron a la villa y cuando llegaron se llevaron una mega sorpresa)**

Amor ya regrese y mira a quien encontré a uno de los sobrinos de Candy

Si amor **(en eso sale Paty del tocador)**

Karen ya **(se queda callada al ver a Stear ahí)**

Paty que haces aquí

Es mi amiga y la invite a tomar un té y bien ya se va

No es necesario puede ir conmigo de hecho ya me voy **(Paty le suplica con la mirada que no)**

Amor ven quiero decirte algo **(así salen ambos y ella le dice que lo aleje en lo que ella manda a Paty a casa de Candy, regresan a la sala)**

Oye Stear porque no que te espere Paty en lo que vez a avioneta que arreglaste aquel verano

Si me puedes esperar Paty **(ella le dice que si pero no o esperaría)**, entonces vamos Terry **(así salen ambos y se quedan las damas solas)**

Ahora si Paty ya te está esperando el coche para que te lleve a la villa, por favor cálmate y veras que él te buscara y si no yo te presentare a alguien en la presentación de mi esposo

Claro que si Karen **(así sale Paty y se va en menos de media hora llega a la villa Andry y va llegando y se topa con la Sra. Elroy)**

Patricia buenas noches como estas, me permites un momento hablar contigo **(la abuela Martha las ve y las sigue sin que las vea, ambas mujeres entran a la biblioteca pero no cierran bien)**

Dígame Sra. Elroy en que le puedo servir

Mira Paty se que lo que diré te puede lastimar pero es necesario

Dígame de que es, si es de su sobrino no se preocupe eso ya está resuelto

Precisamente es de el, por casualidad escuche la conversación y bien te digo que no quiero que lo presiones o sufras más de la cuenta tu, el no te ama y me duele mucho porque eres tu una chica linda y buena **(Paty solo baja un poco la mirada para ocultar un poco sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y las sostiene)**

Señora nunca lo presionaría así lo ame con mi vida nunca haría algo así, además no se apure por mí, de hecho mi abuela y yo nos retiraremos de su casa

Pero no es necesario Stear está bien solo ya no pases más tiempo con el **(se se ve bien manchada pero ella o hacia por como ella sufría y no quería que la lastimara mas)**

No señora recibí carta de mis padres ellos llegan el viernes a Londres y quieren verme así que nosotros nos vamos por eso

Entiendo por favor no tomes a mal lo que digo

Nunca señora Elroy con **permiso (en eso se topa con su abuela que le hace la señal de que se calle y la siga a su habitación una vez ahí)**

Que paso abue

Escuche lo que te dijo Elroy y no me parece y menos que ese mequetrefe te trate así **(Paty lloraba muy dolorosamente)**

Si lo sabes por favor ya no me sigas torturando por favor abue **(se inca y se recarga en el regazo de su abuela que esta acariciando su cabello)**

Mañana nos vamos y quiero que prepares tu equipaje ya mande aviso a la mansión en Londres que llegamos y que tengan listas nuestras habitaciones y que limpien bien la casa y preparen la habitación de tus padres

Pero debemos hablar con Candy y Albert

Lo haremos en la cena así que por favor báñate y arréglate lo mejor y deja de llorar quiero que te muestres entera delante de ese fulano de mmmm….

Así paso un rato todos estaban reunidos en el comedor listos para cenar

Como te has sentido gatita con la bebe

Bien Archí ya la viste es hermosa y qué decir de mi hijo se ve que te adora ya, hasta creo que ya cambio a Stear

Si ese mouestro galáctico es un convenenciero solo porque él le da dulces se va con el

No es verdad Stear es que me quiere más a mi

Bien chicos dejen de pelear les aviso que sus padres llegan mañana **(Stear confundido y Archí molesto)**

Bien ya que están hablando de eso, quiero agradecerles a ustedes Candy, Elroy y Albert que nosotros salimos mañana a Londres mi hijo me mando masiva que necesita ver a mi Paty y bien queremos agradecer que nos hayan dado alojamiento en su casa

Qué cosas dices Martha tú y tu nieta son bien recibidas aquí

Si Paty porque no me habías dicho que mala eres

Es que mi abuela lo decidió así y que puedo hacer pero voy a estar en Londres sabes donde escribirme y de igual forma yo también lo hare para darte a conocer las nuevas buenas que mis padres traigan

Prométemelo si

Prometido (**Stear solo estaba agachado y en silencio a pesar de todo le dolía que ella se fuera y de ese sentimiento se dio cuenta una pecosa entrometida)**

Paty puedo hablar contigo después de dormir a mi bebe

Claro que si Candy te espero en mi habitación en lo que termino de arreglar mis cosas

Estaré ahí prometido

Así paso el resto de la cena charlando de muchas cosas y Albert poniendo al tanto a Archí y diciéndole que él se encargaría de la nueva sociedad con los Smith y que estudiara el caso que cualquier cosa con George podía resolverlo y así llego la hora de despedirse y Candy durmió a sus hijos y se los encargo a Albert en lo que ella iba con Paty

Paty puedo pasar

Claro Candy estás en tu casa

Que dices pero bueno que paso, donde estuviste todo el dia

Fui a caminar al bosque y a leer la carta de mis padres no me di cuenta y me quede dormida, afortunadamente no me paso nada

Si eso es bueno pero llegaste en un carro de los Grandchester

Si lo que pase que termine en el lago y no sabía cómo regresar así que fui a pedir ayuda

Mmm **(no le creía, pero no la obligaría)** y dime qué hay de Stear

Pues solo espero que se recupere y que sea feliz

A causa de la tuya

Eso me enseñaste recuerdas

Si pero ustedes se aman

Mmmm, es mi decisión amiga me duele dejar así las cosas pero debo también pensar en mi y espero que siga en pie lo de la fundación

Claro que si amiga y espero que tus padres tengan las mejores ideas para ti

Y si no cuento con mi abuela que me apoya en todo

Es verdad amiga en eso tienes razón, solo te deseo buen viaje y no dudes en escribirme **(en eso se percata de las carta y toma la del chico y lee el remitente pero no dice nada)**

Sabes que nunca lo haría eres una de mis mejores amiga, aunque tú has sabido algo de Annie, creí que vendría con Archí

Pues igual pero le preguntare a Archí, espero que vengas a verme de nuevo estaré un año aproximadamente aquí y pues espero que no te alejes tanto

Nunca amiga eso nunca lo haría, solo deja ver que es lo que quieren mis padres y que decisiones quieren tomar por mí, una vez que sepa te lo comunico

Mas te vale amiga porque te mato **(las dos empiezan a reír y se abrazan)** de verdad te vas por Stear o por este pretendiente** (toma el sobre y se lo muestra)**

No es por ninguno de los dos es por mi Candy es solamente por mi basta ya de dejar que los demás piensen por mí, de hecho mis padres me van a decir que ya me case o incluso ya tengan un pretendiente para mí, pero no lo hare no pienso caer en su juego, soy yo, mi dignidad está de por medio

Que te hizo Stear

Nada Candy, cuando quieras pregúntale a él y si te lo dice que bien, solo te puedo decir que gracias y que siempre serás mi amiga a pesar de todo

Claro que si mi Patico siempre seremos amigas **(así sale ella y deja sola a su amiga)**

Vamos Patricia debes ser fuerte **(sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, tomo su diario y se fue a sentar frente a la ventana)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Amore mío donde estas?

Pottsy amor aquí estoy **(corre a abrazarlo y a besarlo)**

Haber antes que sigas demostrándome cuanto me quieres me puedes explicar esta publicación

Ahhh, no me digas que lo vas a creer tú conoces a William y no es verdad de hecho debemos viajar a Escocia para conocer la Metalúrgica y que Vale se haga cargo de todo ya que usted y yo señor Andrew-Joshep Potts se casara en un mes más con esta hermosura jajajajajajajajaja

Si no con quien más mi Monic tu eres la mujer más bella del mundo

Lo dices porque me amas amor

Claro que no amore lo digo porque es verdad o al menos para mí eres la mujer más bella del mundo porque te amo

Te lo dije mi amor me amas demasiado para verme bella, así como yo veo al gran Andrew-Joshep Potts como el hombre más guapo, sexy y encantador del mundo

Y tu mi amore eres la mujer mas sensual que he visto, sabes no me provoque porque puede que no llegue virgen a el matrimonio (**ella se pone coqueta)**

Mmm es una amenaza Pottsy

No amore es una advertencia, es que tenerte cerca es una tentación que me muero por tenerte a mi lado **TE AMO**

Y yo a ti, por cierto deja llamar a Valeria para informarle que ella se hará cargo de las negociaciones con William Andry **(entra Valeria)**

No es necesario Moni ya estoy aquí en que te puedo servir

Le decía a Pottsy que tu vas a hacer la encargada de la metalúrgica en Escocia ya que vas a tener que estar un buen tiempo allá y bien pues eres la única en la que confió, además de que voy a estar ya que mi luna de miel se atraviesa para esas fechas

Pero tus demás pendientes Moni

No tienes de que preocuparte de lo demás mi asistente se hará cargo de las cosas además de que tu estarás en comunicación con el ya que a partir de que nos casemos ustedes serán nuestras manos derechas

Gracias Pottsy por la confianza

Pues ya dicho esto mis bellas damas a dormir porque hay que salir temprano para Escocia y conocer a la familia Andry

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0**

Ya estaba muy entrada la noche y un paseante nocturno se estaba deslizando por la puerta de una hermosa señorita, quería verla y disculparse porque le dolía su ida

Paty, puedo pasar **(ella no escucha ya que está sumida en sus pensamientos y en un mar de llanto)**

Paty hola **(le toca el hombro y ella da un pequeño saltito)**

Por Dios Alistear me vas a matar del susto

Se escucha raro mi nombre completo en tu boca, que haces y porque lloras

Escribo en mi diario y lloro de todos los recuerdos buenos y malos y que este lugar albergo muchos de mis sueños y los mejores que viví aquel verano junto a mis amigos, cuando al menos creíamos que éramos felices y fue el mejor que he tenido nunca hemos estado juntos de nuevo los seis juntos

Quienes son los seis

Candy, Terry, Archí, Annie, Tu y yo, recuerdo lo de la avioneta y cuando cocinamos para ustedes **(todo lo decía pero dándole la espalda y ella mirando por la ventana)**

Eso me dijo Terry, por cierto porque no me esperaste no tarde casi nada

Tenía que regresar a ver a mi abuela me demore mucho y no era lo correcto

Regresarías conmigo

Pero no quería regresar contigo

Fue por lo que dije en la mañana

No tiene nada que ver con eso **(estaba ya muy nerviosa ya que lo tenía recargado en su espalda y su aliento le rozaba su cuello, así que termino moviéndose para alejarse de el)**

Porque me huyes

No te huyo solo que me siento mejor sola y me estoy alistando para dormir así que por favor te vas

No me trates así, sé que soy un tonto por no ver a la gran mujer que eres pero no puedo, estoy **confundido (ella seguía dándole la espalda con su diario abrazado, hasta que el la volteo)**

Déjame por favor (**trato de aventarlo a un lado y cayo su diario pero nunca se dio cuenta que de ese libro corrió una foto de ambos hacia debajo de la cama)** vete de aquí

Regálame un beso por favor

Para que para que me lastime mas ya no por favor ya no **(se deja caer de rodillas y empieza a llorar el corre a su lado pero ella lo avienta y le empieza a gritar)**

**Desde Hoy  
He Prohibido A Mis Ojos  
El Mirarte De Nuevo A La Cara..**

Tienes Algo Que Acaba Conmigo  
Que A Mi Mente  
De Mi Alma Separa..

Tengo Que Renunciar A Quererte  
Antes Que Ya No Tenga Remedio  
Si Mi Vida Dejara A Tu Suerte  
Mi Camino Será Un Cementerio..

Y Basta Ya De Tu Inconsciencia  
De Esta Forma Tan Absurda De Ver A Diario  
Como Hechas A La Basura Mi Corazón  
Lo Que Te Doy Con Tanta Fe De Ver En Ti Felicidad..

Me Llevaré La Dignidad De No Caer Más En Tu Juego  
Haré De Todo Mi Interior Nuevos Senderos  
Y Lloraré Hasta Lograr Que Algún Día Ya No Te Pueda Recordar..

Y Basta Ya De Tu Inconsciencia  
De Esta Forma Tan Absurda De Ver A Diario  
Como Hechas A La Basura Mi Corazón  
Lo Que Te Doy Con Tanta Fe De Ver En Ti Felicidad..

Me Llevaré La Dignidad De No Caer Más En Tu Juego  
Haré De Todo Mi Interior Nuevos Senderos  
Y Lloraré Hasta Lograr Que Algún Día Ya No Te Pueda Recordar  
Y Lloraré Hasta Lograr Que Algún Día Ya No Te Pueda Recordar.

No me dejes Paty, dame tiempo por favor

Vete de mi habitación o grito y un favor no vuelvas a buscarme nunca más en tu vida, espero que recuperes tu memoria pero no me busques a mí, así nos veamos no me dirijas la palabra

Porque eres tan cruel conmigo Paty **(ósea que no manche pinche Stear quien fue el manchado y cruel con ella)**

Lárgate de mi habitación por favor si, muchas gracias (una vez el salió ella se dejo caer en la puerta y empezó a llorar), porque soy cruel yo si tu eres el que me ha lastimado mas que a nadie en la vida, pero BASTA YA, nunca más una gota de mis lagrimas por ti Alistear Cornwall

Así paso la noche y llego el nuevo día para muchos, las Damas O'Brian salieron rumbo a su destino, un corazón iba feliz por ver a sus familiares y el otro igual pero destrozado porque no obtuvo el amor de su vida, para otros iban a conocer lo que realmente era el amor

Bien familia les comento **(mirando a Candy)** que mi socia la Srita. Smith viene a empezar el negocio en la metalúrgica y es acompañada por su prometido y su asistente, así que ofrecí darles hospedaje aquí, espero no te moleste amor

Claro que no Albert, además si ello ayuda a que realices tu trabajo sin salir mucho de casa es mejor para mí y para tus hijos

Así es William y dime Candy como va mi pequeña Mily

Creciendo tía pero la más feliz es usted verdad

Como no lo estaría si me dieron ese privilegio de ponerle mi nombre

No nada más el suyo

Pero la nombran por el mío **(la tía muy presumida)**

Basta tía deja ya a la pobre gatita y esa niña, pero sabes Candy, es casi idéntica a ti lo único que le faltan son las pecas, jajajajajajajajajaja

Archivald Cornwall respeta mis pecas

Es que es la verdad gatita esa nena es una brujita cada vez que nos mira nos hechiza

Ese efecto tiene mi hija y yo o no Albert **(lo voltea a ver con ojos de si no dices que si no duermes en mi cama esta noche)**

Claro que si amor pero mi hija es muy linda y tú eres hermosa para mi

Espero que digas lo mismo con Richard Grandchester **(empieza a reírse)**

No le veo lo gracioso a eso ehhh Candy

Yo si jajajajajajajajajajjajajajaj ajaja

Bueno terminemos porque hay que trabajar y esta vez nos vamos los tres ya que Archí se quedara al frente de este nuevo contrato y tu Stear aunque no hayas recuperado la memoria tienes que empezar a aprender los negocios (**Stear estaba muy triste con la partida de Paty porque aunque él lo negara el la AMABA solo que no quería darle sombras y sufrimiento)**

Lo que digas Albert

Pero pon mas animo así ni a mí me gustaría trabajar, amor me voy y no andes corriendo por todos lados

Como que puedo y lo que más me va a costar trabajo es tu hijo les vas a quitar a su entretenimiento

Oye Candy **(ambos hermanos protestaron)**

Jajaajajajajajajajajajajajaj jajaaj, mi pecoso no se va a divertir mucho, así que como esposa de su jefe por favor regresen temprano para que jueguen con mi hijito

Candy no me los distraigas que estos dos bribones buscan la forma de hacerse patos

Está bien amor le hablo a Rosy para que me ayude con Willy y yo voy a ver mi nena

Lo que mis princesas quieran solo pídanlo

Te amo **Albert (la tía estaba feliz de ver a su sobrino feliz con su esposa e hijos y qué decir de Candy era hora de que por fin fueran felices)**

Y yo a ti princesa cuídate mucho no me tardo llego a la hora de la comida **(se acerca a besarla)**

Gucala mama

Jajajajajajajajajaja, porque mi amor

No Kiko el yo namas si mami **(pone carita de puchero)**

Si mi vida solo tú me besas anda dale beso a mama **(pone su mejilla, se levanta y lo abraza y le besa su cabeza)**

Que envidioso eres William Albert Andry White debes dejar que bese a mama

Basta los dos si por favor los dos pueden besarme que dices hijo

Mmmmm **(lo dudaba)** ta bien Kiko si

Si mis amores los amo a los dos **(Albert abrazaba a Candy y a su hijo)**

Bueno mis amores me voy a trabajar **(así salen Archí, Stear y Albert)**

Candy muchas gracias

Porque tía

Por la felicidad que le das a mi sobrino y a sus hijos gracias de verdad **(empezó a llorar y Candy corre con el bebe a abrazarla)**

Los amo más que a mi vida tía como no los voy a hacerlos felices y a usted la quiero mucho también

Eres la mejor sucesora de todas la matriarca del Clan Andry es amorosa, comprensiva, generosa pero sobre todo tienes una luz que emana de ti que hace que todo mundo sea feliz a tu lado

Gracias tía, pero debo dar las instrucciones para que arreglen las 3 habitaciones

Anda hija y ve con mi chiquita a darle de comer te veo al rato

Si tía, que descanse

Así paso el día, Candy se arreglo para recibir a sus invitados al igual que a sus hijos, las habitaciones estaban listas, la cena lista y estaba esperando a que llegaran dejo su ropa de Albert lista para cuando llegara a bañarse

Amor ya llegue **(la besa)** debo ir a bañarme porque no tardan ya está el chofer en la estación para traerlos

Anda mi vida tu ropa está en la cama y así que póngase guapo, que tus hijos y yo estamos ya arreglados, ahora pensando en eso déjame ver dónde anda William **(así ambos van a hacer lo que dijeron en eso suena el timbre y van a abrir)**

Buenas noches buscamos al Sr. William Andry

Quien lo busca **(mayordomo, Candy está con su hijo en la sala arreglándole los zapatos y la ropa que se desacomodo)**

Mónica Smith puede decirle que estoy aquí

Permítame por favor **(así entra y le avisa a Candy)**, señora busca al Sr. Andry la Srita. Mónica Smith **(se levanta y se dirige a la puerta a recibir a sus invitados)**

Por favor pasen están en su casa, Alfred por favor que suba su equipaje a las habitaciones que designe para cada uno **(así salió el mayordomo)** soy Candice Andry la esposa de William

Mucho gusto querida tenia tantas ganas de conocerte te presento a mi futuro esposo Andrew-Joshep Potts y mi asistente Valeria Dunne

Mucho gusto, les presento a mi hijo William Andry pero pasen a la sala en lo que nos sirven te y gusta usted Sr. Potts alguna copa

No él te está bien y déjeme decirle que es bellísimo su hijo no es así amore

Si Pottsy es bellísimo además de que se parece mucho a William **(el niño estaba muy renuente solo estaba a un lado de su madre)**

Si es verdad es la viva imagen de mi esposo **(en eso iba entrando Albert)**

Eso es lo que dicen pero aun así es mi vida al igual que nuestra Emilia

William ya tan rápido dos, pero espero que estén tan bellos como su madre

Así es lo hermoso lo sacaron de su madre, como ya saben ella es mi bella esposa y madre de mis adorables hijos, están en casa en un momento sirven la cena en lo que baja mi tía y mis sobrinos

Candice, si te puedo llamar así verdad

Solo llámame Candy

Está bien Candy antes que nada una disculpa por lo del periódico la verdad que me da mucha pena pero ya sabes cómo son los periodistas de amarillistas

Lo entiendo pero al inicio si me molesto

Eso me pasó a mí, le dije que era eso y que significaba si estamos a un mes de casarnos

Es verdad y como va todo ya lista, como estas de nervios

Muchos Candy por eso venimos a Escocia antes porque mi asistente Valeria es la encargada de la negociación con ustedes

Qué bien Mónica de hecho mi sobrino se hará cargo de el mismo también

Pensé que tus sobrinos son pequeños

Sobre todo son tan pequeños cuando juegan con mi hijo

Pero pasemos al comedor mi tía y mis sobrinos están hay

Buenas noches Srita. Smith, Sr. Potts, Srita.

Buenas noches usted es la famosa Elroy Andry

Ni tan famosa Srita. Smith

Nada de señorita solo dígame Mónica

Como gustes Mónica, déjame decirte que eres bellísima nunca pensé que esa chiquilla revoltosa resultaras ser tú y tu prometido muy buen mozo y para cuando la boda **(tomaban asiento)**

En un mes mi querida Elroy espero contar con tu asistencia

No te aseguro nada prefiero quedarme a cuidar a mis nietos me encanta estar con ellos

Si son un amor se nota

Cuando lo conozcas Mónica no creo que opines lo mismo de este pillo

Albert no hables así de mi hijito verdad amor

Espero que no tarden estos jovencitos (**le habla a la mucama para que les hable a sus sobrinos)**

Buenas noches perdón la tardanza pero es que el trabajo nos entretuvo **(unos ojos marrón se fijaron en un chico muy elegante y guapetón)**

Que falta de respeto Alistear y Archivald

Perdón tía pero ya estamos aquí empecemos a cenar por favor

Así paso la hora de la cena, terminaron y fueron a la sala a tomar el té Candy aprovecho para ver a sus hijos y acostarlos

Bien Mónica te comento que mi sobrino **(señala a Archí)** Archivald se hará cargo del negocio y bien como me dijiste tu asistente es la que va a hacer las negociaciones dejemos que se conozcan y se pongan de acuerdo no crees

Claro, ven Vale para que conozcas al joven Cornwall

Mucho gusto señorita mi nombre es Archivald Cornwall **(se fijaron sus ojos es una chica realmente hermosa, de cabello negro ensortijado como el de Candy, esbelta ojos muy profundos y marrones bellísima, estaba anonadado)**

Mucho gusto Valeria Dunne **(sus ojos se miraron y hubo un flechazo a primera vista)**

Continuara…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hola a todas espero que les guste el capitulo y este va a dedicado a Monica y a Valeria mi sobrinita la reina de Inglaterra las quiero mucho y un beso y abrazo a todas espero sus comentarios

Besos

Vere…


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Bien Vale tu decides cuando comienzan si es que el Sr. Cornwall no le molesta **(ninguno dejaba de mirarse cosa que tanto Mónica como Candy notaron)**

Lo que el Sr. Cornwall decida esta bien yo estoy a su disposición

Muy bien Srita. Dunne le gustaría que mañana nos reuniéramos en las oficinas que están en la ciudad o dígame a donde quiere que la busque

Si está bien en ese lugar mañana a las 10 de la mañana **(ninguno dejaba de mirarse)**

Pero podríamos irnos juntos después del desayuno

Discúlpeme pero tengo algunos asuntos pendientes antes de reunirme con usted **(estaba nerviosísima porque obviamente le gusto mucho y no quería que notara su nerviosísimo, es que es tan guapo y como e corto el cabello imagínenselo que bizcocho se puso haber si no se lo quitamos a Valeria jajajajajaja) **

Claro no debe porque darme explicaciones señorita **(el piensa que no quiso irse con el y se pone triste)**

Pero que vas hacer Valeria si no tienes nada que hacer **(le echa unos ojos a Mónica de cállate) **claro que pueden irse juntos Archí **(él se emociona)**

Si la Srita. Dunne no quiere no la obligare

Por mi no hay problema si quiere nos vamos después de el desayuno y bien si me disculpan me retiro a descansar estoy algo cansada por el viaje

No tienes porque disculparte querida me harías el favor de escoltar a la Srita. Dunne a su habitación Archí **(este voltea a ver a Candy de me las vas a pagar gatita metiche)**

Con todo gusto y de una vez a todos hasta mañana me retiro a descansar

Hasta mañana Archí que descanses y tu Valeria igual mañana el desayuno se sirve a las 8 de la mañana para los que salen a trabajar

Gracias Sra. Andry es muy amable y que tengan buena noche

Igualmente, bueno Mónica, Andrew, tía, Stear me voy a ver a mis pequeños que ya los abandone mucho además de que mi Mily ya debe tener hambre

Tú le das de comer Candy a tu hija

Si Mónica es lo mejor y lo que más me gusta hacer, los siento más cerca de mi **(interrúmpela tía Elory)**

Hija si quieres yo me voy a verla un rato y te quedas más tiempo con William y nuestros invitados** (se levanta y se va)**

Gracias Tía que me decías Mónica

Qué ha de ser hermoso me dejaras un día de estos ver como lo haces

Claro si gustas mañana después del desayuno regularmente siempre salgo con mi niña al jardín a tomar el sol y así veo que hace mi Willy

Que emoción a mi así me gustaría hacer cuando tenga hijos

Y que tal es el clima en Irlanda

Es riquísimo, pero si van a ir a la boda verdad

Claro que si siempre y cuando William no tenga mucho trabajo, pero si me gustaría mucho, aunque no me quede mucho por mis hijos

A veces si es muy tedioso eso de lo hijos aunque sé que es hermoso

Bueno como nosotros siempre hemos estado juntos con ellos no se me hace pesado, además de que su nana me ayuda mucho no me gusta mucho dejarlos solos por eso decidí salirme de trabajar además de que el embarazo de mi nena me causo mas malestares

Trabajas tú la esposa del Gran William Andry

Si Mónica soy enfermera pero aunque amo mi carrera amo mas a mis hijos y a mi esposo **(se agarran de la mano y el la abraza)**

Ahhh que romántico, ya vez Pottsy así debes ser conmigo comprensivo

Mas mi amor ya no se puede **(pone cara de puchero ella y todos sueltan las carcajadas)**

Pottsy me avergüenzas delante de ellos

Porque Mónica si a veces siempre hago lo que quieres heme aquí

De verdad que no tienes remedio amor

Eso no es nada a veces hay que cumplirles más de los caprichos que quieren o te mandan a dormir al sofá y si no te portaste tan bien al suelo

Albert como que te hago eso que malo eres, ahora por decir eso no te quedas conmigo

Jajajajajajaja princesa estaré donde tú quieras que este

Quién diría que William Andry el más grande empresario casi casi eres considerado muy despiadado en los negocios y mira quién te tiene comiendo de su mano

La única mujer a la que amo más que a nada en mi vida **(ella se sonroja y se pega mas a el)**

Por eso lo amo y mas por darme a mis dos hermosos hijos que son el fruto de nuestro amor **(ya solo estaban los 4 ya que la tía se había ido a ver a los niños y a descansar y Stear a su habitación a dormir)**

Se quieren mucho verdad Candy

Lo amo más que a mi vida, pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, como todo los problemas de pareja, son muchas cosas lo más importante es que no caigas en la rutina, que se apoyen el uno al otro, pero si su amor es más grande y los dos se dan cuenta de sus errores todo saldrá bien de hecho mi Albert y yo estuvimos a punto de separarnos por muchas diferencias que tuvimos y mis celos y los de el deben de tenerse mucha confianza y aunque a veces la tengan no es fácil el día que salió la publicación de ustedes me enoje tanto que mi parto se adelanto y después de que me explico todo lo entendí pero a veces los celos te juegan muy malas pasadas y a mí ya me lo hicieron pero después de todo lo que hemos pasado creo que estamos en el mejor momento nos amamos y tenemos lo que ninguno de los dos tuvo una familia y a quienes debemos de proteger

En eso tiene mucha razón mi adorable esposa deben de confiar en ustedes mismos y en su pareja, los celos son muy malos consejeros y pues que más les podemos decir que cuando se está con la persona que amas se te va el tiempo, nada es más importante que la persona que tienes a lado **(le da un beso en su cabeza a Candy)**

Ahhh William, Candy son un ejemplo a seguir o no mi amor son una pareja muy solida

Así es amore nosotros daremos todo lo que estemos a nuestro alcance para que siempre estemos bien, yo sé que no voy a ser el mejor pero espero que puedas comprenderme mi vida

Como siempre mi amor **TE AMO**

Que lindos no es así Albert

Si princesa TE AMO

Y yo a ti pero es hora de descansar además de que ya deje mucho rato a mis querubines y los extraño y mi nena debe estar hambrienta **(se acerca a su oído Albert y le dice igual que su mama de glotona pero aun así te amo)**

Ya Albert vamos a dormir

Así suben a dormir cada pareja bueno una sola entra a la misma habitación con sus hijos y otra respectivamente a sus habitaciones

Amor me pasas mi camisón

Para que princesa mejor no lo utilizas ahorita

Albert no es buena idea además aun no he decidido si vamos a volver a intimar tu y yo

Ahhh no señora **(la acorrala contra la pared y está jugando con ella)** no me vas a dejar hacerte mía de nuevo me tienes castigado casi un siglo que no pruebo ese hermoso y delicioso cuerpo

Usted se lo gano señor celoso **(estaba besándola en el cuello y torturándola)**

Ahhh si mi amor me lo gane déjame hacerte el amor **(la estaba besando y tocando su cuerpo)**

No mi amor aun me falta para que salga de lo del parto solo bésame si quieres pero todavía no podemos estar así, además de que debo ir al médico no quiero embarazarme de nuevo

Ni yo quiero que te embaraces de nuevo ya con los que tenemos es más que suficiente te amo así y les debo agradecer a mis hijos que te dejaron un cuerpo de tentación y unos senos riquísimos déjame probarlos **(ella se resistía pero el ya estaba jugando con uno de sus senos y el repagado a ella y con la otra mano acariciando sus caderas)**

No señor aun no **(y para variar y lo mejor suelta el llanto Emilia) **déjame ver a la niña

Ahhh que buena forma de mis hijos de interrumpir a sus padres

Amor tiene hambre **(el la abraza por atrás para que sienta como lo tiene, agarra a la bebe)**

Pues yo también tengo hambre de ti y luego me torturas mostrándome esos deliciosos y ricos senos déjame probarlos por favor

No señor controlase

Por favor, te juro que no hago más que besarte completamente pero déjame tocarte

Como le digo que no **(lo tenía atrás de ella, besándole el cuello y agarrándole el cuerpo en lo que ella terminaba de dar de comer a su hija)**

Anda apúrate a darle de comer y déjame besarte, amarte sin tener que entrar en ti aunque eso me va a costar mucho

Pero prometiste no entrar en mi, debemos cuidarnos amor **(así acomoda su hija en la cama junto a su hermano y empezó la danza de su amor)**

Te cuidare mi amor pero déjame amarte por favor no te resistas si **(así empieza a besarla a besar su cuello y a tocar sus senos la recuesta y se acomoda sobre ella y solo con roces para que el pueda alcanzar el placer él y explotar y después darle placer a ella)**

Ahhh Albert que rico qué más quisiera que entraras en mi pero no podemos solo así déjame besarte acuéstate y deja que me suba arriba a de ti

No princesa solo deja que me vacié y después tú serás la que vas a recibir placer

Como tú quieras amor **(así el termina sin entrar en ella y empieza a besarla, toca sus senos y los besa y el empieza a jugar con sus dedos en medio de sus piernas, sigue bajando hasta llegar a su intimidad y empieza a jugar con ella con su boca y sus dedos y logra llegar al clímax) **Albert que rico

Te gusto mi amor

Mucho Albert qué más quisiera que pudieras entrar en mi

Sé que te debo cuidar pero cuando puedas dejaremos a estos bribones con mi tía y la nana y te voy a robar y vamos a hacer el amor hasta que nos cansemos

Es una promesa Sr. Andry

Es una promesa Sra. Andry

Acepto el trato, ahora que vaya a consulta preguntare que hacer para evitar embarazos

Si amor no quiero que vuelvas a pasar por esto, ven déjame abrazarte y dormir a tu lado TE AMO

Y yo a ti mi príncipe

**0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo**

Mientras en una habitación había demasiado fuego en otras dos habían dos personajes que no dejaban de pensar en el otro en lo guapo y atractivo que es pero para su desgracia él era un chico de sociedad y con dinero él nunca se fijaría en una mujer como ella así fuera hermosa y bella pero era solo una empleada y era pobre **(no diré en la miseria pero a comparación de Archí si es pobre)** además de que no son de la misma clase social, lo único que le quedaba era solo admirarlo y disfrutar de su compañía mientras dure

Y en otra habitación pensaba que mujer tan bella, además de hermosa trabajadora independiente tiene algo que no sabe que es pero le atrae le gusta ese entusiasmo y las ganas de vivir y que no es la típica señorita de sociedad como Annie Britter que no le atrae en nada, no le importaría si ella fuera una mujer así como es, pero que tuviera esas ganas que demuestra Candy por ayudar a los demás que defienda sus propósitos, pero ella lo único que quiere es casarse y dedicarse a su casa, pero esta chica es diferente es madura, inteligente, audaz pero sobre todo hermosa y una vez que estén juntos hará todo para que sea suya así deba mover cielo mar y tierra y lo más pronto acabar con la relación que tiene con la Srita. Britter porque ella realmente no le interesa se le hace una niña sosa que no tiene aspiraciones a nada **(bueno si las tiene a casarse y salir de compras)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Papa, mama que felicidad verlos de nuevo como están

No mejor que tu preciosa pero mira mi niña ya es toda una señorita bella y hermosa

Papa que cosas dices

La verdad mi princesa, yo se que eres lo mejor que puedo tener en la vida mi hermosa niña

Ya amor deja de molestar a mi hermosa nena, mama como estas

Muy bien y que cuentan ustedes porque tanta urgencia mi Lilian

Ahhh mama pues ya las extrañábamos además de que ya es mucho tiempo sin ver a mi hija y después de la muerte de ese muchacho pues quisimos darle tiempo y como se que una de las amigas de mi niña es la Sra. Andry creo que es hora de que mi Paty también piense en eso

Que dices mama

Lo que escuchaste mi ángel que es hora de que formes una familia

Pero yo quiero hacer otras cosas no casarme

Haber princesa, no estamos obligándote a casarte ya pero si te queremos comentar que ya me pidieron formalmente tu mano para cortejarte y he aceptado

Pero papa yo les quería decir que** (la interrumpe su papa)**

Que no te interesa casarte aun ya lo sabemos, dime qué quieres (**respira hondo)**

Quiero decirles que Stear está vivo, que quiero seguir estudiando quiero enseñarle a los niños

Mmm, haber hija y si me dices que Stear está vivo ya acepto casarse contigo **(ella baja su mirada y se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas, pero cuando ella va a contestar la interrumpe su abuela)**

No porque ese muchacho perdió la memoria no recuerda nada, pero tampoco está comprometido con Paty dime quien es el hombre que te pidió cortejar a mi niña es de buena familia

Ahhh madre es de lo mejor es _**el Príncipe Frederik André Henryk Cristian de Dinamarca el primero en sucesión a la corona Danesa**_

Papa pero como a pedido cortejarme si no lo conozco y ni me conoce

Lo se te conoce por fotos y me dijo que eres tan bella y que desea conocerte y bien acepte tu qué dices mi niña** (Paty tenía cara de what ósea yo con un príncipe ni en mis mas locos sueños se lo imagino)**

Que estoy muy sorprendida pero estas de acuerdo que no lo conozco y no puedo decirle si me voy a casar ya

Para eso te va a visitar y quiere que conozcas su país así que como estamos de embajadores en Dinamarca vas a irte a vivir con nosotros y tu abuela de hecho aquí vamos a quedarnos dos semanas ya que mañana viene a visitarte y quiero que lo trates

Pero papa yo estoy enamorada de Alistear Cornwall

Y él esta enamorado de ti **(se le llenan sus ojos de lagrimas)**

No papa no me ama ya lo sabes **(está llorando y se va a su cuarto)**

Bueno como no te ama y no hay ningún compromiso con el así que te digo vas a convivir con el Príncipe así que ya sabes mañana llega **(se fue y la sigue su abuela)**

Paty hija puedo pasar

Si abuelita pasa** (ella seguía llorando)**

Porque lloras por Stear o por lo que tus padres quieren obligarte

Porque mi padre tiene razón no me ama y no hay compromiso con él y porque ahhh abuelita va a venir Joseph le dije que aquí me encontraría y ahora eso del flamante príncipe que voy a hacer

Que vas a ser reina hija jajajajajajajajajajajajaaj

Abuela ya **(se deja caer en su cama a llorar, pero porque llora si hasta yo quisiera estar en su lugar que no, jajajajajajaajajajaja)**

Ya que mi niña es una oportunidad muy buena además él es quien te quiere conocer y cortejar porque no te dejas y haber que pasa **(ella se sienta en su cama y observa lo que dice su abuela)**

Eso si Abu, vamos a conocer a ese príncipe y haber como nos va

Así se habla mi niña deja voy a avisarles a tus padres** (así sale su abuela de el cuarto)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Buenos días Srita. Dunne como amaneció **(lo voltea a ver con ojos de borreguito a medio morir)**

Muy bien gracias Sr. Cornwall

Solo llámame Archí no me gustan tanto las formalidades

Con la condición de que me llame Valeria

Trato hecho Valeria, que te parece si mejor te invito a desayunar a un restaurant muy rustico pero hermoso y con una comida excelente anda vamos y de ahí nos vamos a la oficina

Con todo gusto Archí** (yo no lo desaprovecharía)**

Déjame avisarle a Alfred que nos vamos para que le avise a mi tío y él le avise a George

Claro en lo que subo por mi bolso, te espero en la entrada Vale **(le guiña un ojo y ella se sonroja)**

Con que te vas a ir a desayunar a otro lado no es así Elegante

Y quien te dice que andes de chismosa Gatita

Pues ya vez, se nota que te gusta demasiado y dime qué hay de Annie **(pone cara de fastidio)**

Ahhh ya se me hacia raro que su defensora no me dijera nada, pues nada le mande una carta diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con ella que en cuanto me desocupe viajare para definir nuestra relación

Y que definición vas a dar

Terminarla no me interesa ya seguir a su lado

Será por una chica llamada Valeria Dunne

Y que te decían la chismosa no** (ella pone cara indignación fingida)**

Si la verdad si y dime que tienes planeado para conquistarla porque yo podría ayudarte

Y que además de chismosa metiche

Ohhh bueno quieres mi ayuda o no

Claro Gatita **(la abraza)**

Pues ya diste el primer paso ya la invitaste a desayunar, en la comida haz lo mismo que pase el día contigo yo daré la instrucción a George que te deje solo con ella, mándale flores yo te investigo cual le gusta **(pone cara de pilla que están a punto de hacer una maldad)**

Ósea que mi tío ya no da las ordenes

Claro pero al final también el termina haciendo lo que su amada esposa quiere ehhhh **(hace cara de mira que yo puedo)**

De verdad Candy me alegra que le hayas dado una oportunidad y que lo perdonaras es feliz se le nota

Pero más feliz soy yo de tenerlo a mi lado y con mis hijitos

Oye pero si me quiero robar a Valeria todo el día no pasare tiempo con el moustro

Para eso esta Stear al que le diré que no se demore mucho en regresar a la casa y además de que anda muy cabizbajo, por cierto mi muchachito hoy llegan tus padres

Con mayor razón no quiero estar aquí

Es tu decisión, pero algún día tendrás que enfrentarlos

Siempre tienes razón pero haber que pasa **(bajaba Valeria)**

Nos vamos Archí, ahhh perdón Sra. Andry no la vi

No te preocupes pero una cosa por favor no me llames Sra. Andry que no estoy tan viejita o sí? Solo dime Candy por favor

Como gustes Candy y gracias nos vamos Archí

Si preciosa nos vemos Candy cuidas a esos moustros y nos vemos en la tarde

Está bien no trabajen tanto si** (Albert estaba ya atrás de ella)**

En qué piensas mi amor

En ti mi vida **(se volteaba a besarlo)**

Ahhh si señora en mi y entonces porque me dejo solo en la cama

Tenía que revisar las cosas del desayuno

Y que yo no desayuno

Por eso baje mi amor **(la jalo a la biblioteca y la cerro y empezó a besarla y a acariciar sus senos)**

Albert aquí no **(sus respiraciones estaban muy aceleradas)**

Porque no mi amor, te deseo más que nada en el mundo por favor ve al doctor hoy y pregunta si te lo ruego **(seguida en su afanosa tarea de besar su cuello)**

Ahhh Albert sabes que lo hare yo soy la más interesada en que me hagas de nuevo el amor de sentirte en mi y que me ames como solo tú sabes hacerlo mi vida

Enserio te gusta

Que no vez como me tienes corazón pero debemos controlarnos no somos unos adolecentes que andan haciendo cosas por aquí o por allá

Pero es que contigo yo pierdo la cabeza

Te prometo que hoy voy a ver al médico y que me diga que hacer y si ya me da permiso de estar contigo hoy tomares un delicioso baño de burbujas te parece

Mmm que rico señora usted si que sabe seducir a su marido

A quien más si es a él, pero vamos además de que hoy llega tu prima y su esposo

Mmmm déjame besarte una vez mas y después salimos de aquí **(tocaban la puerta y se sobresaltaron y soltaron a reír y acomodarse sus ropas)**

Te lo dije Albert que alguien podría descubrirnos **(abría la puerta y era Stear)**

Perdón interrumpo algo

No para nada yo iba a revisar si ya esta lo del desayuno, amor recuerda lo que te dije

Que me dijiste** (con cara de corderito)**

Que llega tu prima y su esposo y debes mandar por ellos a la estación y venir con ellos si **(en silencio le decía TE AMO)**

Quien son ellos Albert?

Tus padres Stear, espero que esto ayude además de que deben de saber que estás vivo tu madre sufrió mucho la perdida

Pero Archí dice que nunca estuvieron al pendiente de nosotros

Es verdad pero eso no quiere decir que ellos no deban de saber que estás vivo

Si tú lo dices está bien, confió en ti y en Candy

Lo mejor es que estés aquí además de que Candy quiere quedarse aquí por un tiempo y si ella así lo quiere así será

La quieres mucho Albert

La amo con toda mi vida, cometí el error de ofenderla, desconfiar de ella cuando lo único que ella ha hecho es amarme con su vida y mira me dio dos bellos hijos que más puedo pedir mi vida es plena tengo lo que nunca tuve, una familia, una esposa que me ama y que yo hago lo mismo y unos hijos preciosos y que por ellos soy capaz de dar todo lo que soy por cada uno de ellos así como por ustedes, porque a pesar de que no sabía quiénes eran cuando estaba igual que tú me apoyaron, apoyaron a mi Candy a conseguir casa para vivir, la apoyaron aunque todos le dieron la espalda y lo mejor la apoyaron cuando me pidieron que la tomara bajo mi tutela cuando era una niña por eso soy feliz de tener a cada uno de ustedes aquí y ahora que vengan sus padres les pediré que por favor estén más cerca de ustedes y que no se vayan que quiero que vivan con tu hermano y contigo

Pero Archí no los quiere y yo no se

No es que no los quiera está dolido por su abandono y es normal pero creo que deben de darles la oportunidad de resarcir su error que dices

Así como paso con Candy y contigo

Exactamente, pero aquí la diferencia es que mi Princesa es mi esposa y ellos son sus padres si me explicó

Si Albert y les daré la oportunidad, bien voy a ver si ya está el desayuno y por cierto quieres que vaya a trabajar

Por supuesto muchachito que crees que un trabajo se deja botado pues no además de que te necesito y una vez que estés bien quiero que te vayas a América por los negocios no sé cuando regresare pero lo que si se es que quiero que me ayudes y por lo tanto esperemos a ver qué pasa y que es lo que quiere mi Princesa

Bueno te dejo tío

Vamos si no Candy se enojara si no voy a desayunar **(aunque yo quiero desayunarme a ella pensó)**

Así paso el desayuno todos se enteraron de que Archí y Valeria se fueron a desayunar y a trabajar, Albert salió junto a George y Stear a trabajar y se despedían de Mónica y Pottsy ya que ellos se regresarían a Irlanda a preparar los últimos detalles de su boda y esperarlos para ese día y dejando la invitación a toda la familia Andry para su enlace, ya era la hora de la comida y Archí y su acompañante no llegaban pero los que si ya estaban por llegar es los esposos Cornwall y no sabían lo que les esperaba

Albert que milagro verte de nuevo

Lo mismo digo Alistear y a ti Mayra como están

Pues felices de regresar a nuestra tierra natal y dime qué es eso que tanto te urgía decirnos

Con calma Mayra todo a su tiempo ya que los esperan en casa la tía y mi esposa junto con mis hijos

Y mi hijo está aquí? Y como es eso de tu esposa e hijos cuando te casaste y no nos enteramos ehhh mi güero hermoso

Mayra deja de ser tan metiche con William

No para nada Stear lo que pasa que recuerdan a Candy la niña que adopte

Por supuesto la pecosa que estuvo cuando fue el entierro de mi hijo **(se le salen las lágrimas a Mayra)**

Ella es mi esposa y bien tenemos dos hijos uno de casi 3 años y una nena que se llama Emilia de un mes

Como es eso porque le pusiste como la tía

Porque mi esposa así lo decidió y bien porque a sido la única que a estado con ella apoyándola y cuidándola cuando yo fui el peor patán del mundo

Mmmm como este eso primito

Pues así como lo escuchas Stear mi relación con ella fue mala desde el inicio me porte muy mal ella quedo embarazada y yo me entere seis meses después del nacimiento de mi hijo que se llama William Albert, después nos casamos y la trate muy mal y se fue de mi lado y a única que la apoyo y cuido de ella y de mis hijos fue la tía y la esposa de George

Ósea que nos hemos perdido de mucho, el buen George está casado

Y no nada más eso, ahora están esperando a su primer hijo lo deberías de ver esta feliz

Necesitamos ver eso

Si no te apures Mayra ya sé que eres tan chismosa que vas a querer enterarte de todo ahora lo único que me apura es dejar a mi esposa en tus manos

Pues veras que junto a mi será mucho mejor ehhhh

Bien ya llegamos pasemos a la sala y quiero que se calmen lo que vamos a decir es muy importante

Me estas poniendo nerviosa Bert

Pues solo quiero que estén tranquilos si por favor **(así pasaron estaban en la sala Candy, la Tía Elroy esperándolos a stear lo llamarían después)**

Querida Mayra Alister como están

No tan bien como usted tía **(corre a abrazarla)**

Mi niña hermosa que alegría me da que estés conmigo de nuevo mis dos únicos sobrinos que me quedan están felizmente casados y felices

Pero que dice Tía Elroy no me va a saludar a mí

Pues claro que si Stear como no lo haría

Pensé que solo tenía brazos para mi alocada esposa **(Albert y Candy estaban abrazados al otro lado de la sala viendo la escena de amor entre sus familiares)**

William esta hermosa mujer es la niña pecosa que estuvo en el funeral de mi hijo

Si es ella mi Candy mi esposa

Pero que hermosa te has puesto niña, llevas la edad de mis hijos

Pues si Sr. Stear pero eso no impide que ame a mi Albert

Pero quién lo diría que una niña pecosa te domaría mi Bert

Pues para que veas que si esta belleza pecosa me tiene comiendo de la mano

Pero me dijiste que tienes dos bellos hijos **(Candy ilusionada de contar de sus hijos)**

Así es mi pequeño William y mi Emilia

Tía que feliz debe estar porque esa hermosa niña lleva su nombre

Feliz es poco estoy orgullosa de que una hermosura de niña lleve mi nombre

Pero bien aquí estamos no nada más para saludarnos ustedes nos solicitaron nuestra presencia por otra cosa

Así es Stear y Mayra, quiero pedirles que por favor tu esposo y tu tomen su lugar en la familia

Pero para que si hemos hecho un buen trabajo estando de embajadores en varios países llevando los negocios de los Andry

Así es y no les reprocho nada, pero si es necesario que utilice mi autoridad como jefe de esta familia así lo hare

Que quieres decir con eso **(se enojaron ambos esposos)**

Que quiero que estén junto a su familia

Para que si Archí no le interesa estar junto a nosotros (**Mayra empieza a llorar)**

Y le has preguntado si es cierto o es lo que quiere

Mira Albert eso es cosa de nuestra familia **(la tía habla antes que Albert)**

Precisamente por eso porque deje que hicieras lo que quisieras tú y tu esposo y acepte cuidar a sus hijos y que hicieron echarme en cara que fue mi culpa que Stear se fuera a la guerra y muriera no es así

Si pero es que yo te los confié a ti tía

Si y fue muy cómodo para ti alegando que tenias que estar junto a tu esposo no

Pues es que es lo que tú nos enseñaste

Y tu muy cómoda lo aceptaste y yo deje que lo hicieras (**interrumpe Candy)**

Tía, Sra. Mayra creo que no es tiempo ni lugar de hablar de esto aquí ni ahora y discúlpenme si me meto, pero conozco a mis sobrinos y lo que ellos quieren es su familia y su apoyo y porque no nosotros también yo no los conozco mucho y bien lo que queremos decir es esto **(se levanta y va por Stear y entran juntos)**

Mi S-tear es – ta – vi –vo **(ambos están muy impresionados y ella se desmaya)**

Candy que paso aquí porque la señora se desmayo

Stear ella es tu mama y el es Alistear tu padre

Por Dios ustedes son nuestros padres

Hijo mi hijo **(corre su padre a abrazar a su hijo y deja abandonada a su esposa desmayada)**

Señor la señora está mal debe revisarla

Mi niño estas vivo **(lo abraza y empieza a llorar)**

Señor tranquillo por favor déjeme ayudar a su esposa **(se acerca a ver a su madre, ella ya empieza a reaccionar y al verlo cerca lo abraza y empieza a llorar)**

Mi niño hermoso estas vivo gracias a Dios porque no me avisaste antes Albert

Porque no era prudente para Stear ahora entiendes porque quiero que te establezcas aquí en Escocia hasta que Alistear se recupere

Si lo haremos si lo haremos por mis hijos hago lo que sea y donde esta mi Archí

Trabajando como siempre

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Valeria como viste la propuesta que tenemos para esta metalúrgica

Muy buena y de acuerdo a como lo tienen contemplado se van a contratar a muchas personas además de mucha ayuda que se genera en Escocia, América e Irlanda

Así es queremos que la economía crezca tanto para la gente como para nuestras empresas

Me gusta esa forma de pensar ya que están al pendiente de las necesidades de nosotros como empleados

Pero tú eres más que una empleada

Mónica siempre me dice lo mismo pero no soy más que una empleada con mejores condiciones de trabajo pero al final nunca dejare de ser una empleada mas** (poner cara de tristeza y él le levanta el mentón)**

Puede que eso seamos preciosa pero para mí eres una empleada hermosa y que me gusta mucho **(ella se sorprende)**

Archí no digas eso

Porque, ya se de seguro piensas que no eres digna de un hombre como yo o que no estás a mi nivel

Y que no es cierto

Y te importa

Mucho Archivald

Pues a mí me interesa un comino a mi me gustas desde el primer momento que te vi, me gustas mucho y quiero que seas mi novia

Y no crees que vas muy rápido y no crees que deberías de preguntarme qué es lo que yo quiero

Si pero tu estas interesada en mi **(ella se sonroja y se voltea)**

No Archí no estoy interesada en ti (**miente y muy mal y se acerca y la toma de los hombros y a besa y ella gustosa responde a ese beso, bueno hasta yo lo hubiera hecho lo confieso ok)**

Ahora no mientas sientes lo mismo que yo (ella empieza a llorar)

Si me gustas y mucho pero entiéndelo** (llora como la magdalena o peor que eso pero bueno, lo siento sobrinita pero es que aquí le haces al drama entiéndeme por fis va)** tú no puedes estar con una mujer como yo

Porque no, porque eres de un nivel social más bajo que el mío

Si es por eso y tu familia nunca me aceptara

Y porque piensas eso

Que acaso no lees los periódicos o eres tonto tú tienes un compromiso con la Srita. Britter

Si no lo niego pero no la amo y no quiero casarme con ella y solo somos novios que eso acabara pronto y lo hago por ti porque me gustas y me interesas mucho y si quisiera casarme con alguien seria con una mujer como tú o entiendes **(ella pone cara de si si quiero y de orales está bien si quieres que sea tu esposa acepto, jajajajajajajaja esta asombradísima)**

Pero va a sufrir y eso no es justo para ninguno

Lo entiendo pero no puedo corresponderte

Porque Valeria me gustas y mucho por favor dame una oportunidad

Mmmm, no lo se mira te propongo que solo nos tratemos como amigos y en lo que tu acabas con ese compromiso que tienes

Eso quiere decir que si y lo hare de la forma más rápida posible gracias hermosa** (se acerca y la besa de nuevo)**

Pero no debes de besarme

Es que me emocione discúlpame, que te parece si nos vamos **(ni por la cabeza le pasaba lo de sus padres)**

Así salió la pareja más que feliz de la oficina pero lo que no sabía Archí es lo que le esperaba en casa

Bien hermosa hemos llegado espero que no se enojen de que llegamos tarde hay que subir a arreglarnos para la cena

Si Archí nos vemos en la cena y gracias por un día tan hermoso

No mi amor gracias a ti por dejarme cortejarte

Yo nunca dije eso, pero creo que no podre hacer nada con eso verdad

No mi **amor (la besa y Candy veía todo)** vamos a arreglarnos **(ambos se disponían a subir)**

Archí puedo hablar contigo

Candy, buenas noches voy a arreglarme rápido para la cena

Claro que si Valeria tomate el tiempo necesario yo te mando a buscar para la cena y tu acompáñame por favor **(ella se va)**

Que pasa Candy

Que me debes de contar todo por lo que veo la convenciste rápido

Mmmm no tanto me dio permiso empezar a cortejarla

Pero la besaste

Porque yo me estoy tomando atribuciones de esa índole además de que me dijo que aceptara ser mi novia hasta que no termine con Annie

Me parece justo pero bien yo tenía que decirte otra cosa acompáñame **(no se dieron cuenta de que Mayra estaba ahí)**

Mi niño hermoso que feliz de verte

Que haces tú aquí **(ella empieza a llorar)**

No sabes que hago aquí hijo

Bueno si se pero no me interesa saber ya sabes que mi hermano está vivo ahora vete de nuevo

Porque eres así conmigo

Como quieres que te trate

Como lo que soy tu madre

Ahhh perdón madre es que ahora quieres que corra y te abrace y te bese cuando tu ni siquiera has estado al pendiente de nosotros y más cuando te necesitamos dime quien estuvo con nosotros cuando necesitamos a una madre o cuando mi hermano se fue a la guerra

Hijo perdóname

NO **(grito muy fuerte)** no puedo lárgate de aquí

No le grites a tu madre por favor Archivald

Ahhh ahora el Sr. Cornwall quiere darme clase de modales cuando él nunca estuvo con nosotros

Archí por favor dales la oportunidad

No gatita ellos no se merecen nuestro cariño nunca han estado con nosotros nunca se preocuparon de nosotros

Lo se Archí pero dales la oportunidad son tus padres

Vaya que padres me tocaron mil veces hubiera preferido ser huérfano que tener estos padres (sus padres estaban juntos ya que su madre estaba llorando y su papa la detenía)

Mi amor no te pido que me ames como yo quisiera pero dame la oportunidad de estar a tu lado, me equivoque y me arrepiento pero dame la oportunidad** (se acerco a ella y se inco para suplicar, pero eso no le importo y se alejo de ahí, candy se inco para ayudarla a levantarse y en eso su padre se enoja)**

Archivald Cornwall Andry pude haber pasado que le gritaras **(se estaba acercando)** pero a que la humilles nunca a pesar de todo es tu madre y le debes respeto **(sopas que le dan un mendigo cachetadon y él lo mira con furia y enojo y sentimiento porque el no se porta grosero no porque no los ame está dolido por su abandono)**

Claro padre nunca fueron buenos para cuidarnos y criarnos y sabes nunca los he odiado al contrario los amo más que a mi vida pero estoy dolido nos dejaron a mi hermano y a mí y cuando creí que estaba muerto me dolió mucho y díganme donde estaban ustedes

Mi amor perdóname (**su madre seguía hincada y el fue a ayudarla a levantarla)**

No tengo nada que perdonarles pero no me pidan que olvide lo que nos hicieron a Stear y a mi** (así se va a su cuarto y su madre quiere seguirlo pero la detiene su esposo)**

No amor déjalo que se le pase **(la escena fue vista por Albert, la Tía, Stear y Candy)**

Pero me odia

No Mayra él nunca te a odiado no entendiste está dolido

Tía pero es mi hijo

Por eso dale tiempo es justo no crees

Está bien hare lo que me dices

Vamos a cenar por favor porque tengo que cuidar a mis hijos

Así pasaron a cenar y empezaron a platicar de lo que paso, como es que vivieron todos esos años viajando, Stear estaba muy confundido, Valeria estaba extrañada de que no estaba Archí en la mesa y le gusto conocer a sus padres y familia que eran muy sencillos y amables

Que pasara ahora con sus padres?, lo más interesante que pasara con Annie?, Paty conocerá al príncipe y le gustara? Que nos espera en el siguiente capitulo

Continuara….

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Espero les haya gustado, quiero su opinión como les gustaría que se termine la relación de Annie y Archí, les gustaría que Paty se case con el Príncipe?

Dedicado a todas y mil gracias a todas mis seguidoras espero que les haya gustado un poco y espero comentarios

Vere….


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

Paty hija te recuerdo que hoy tienes visita arréglate hermosa por favor **(ella pensaba ósea ahhh no debo cambiar mi forma de ser por ser un grandioso Príncipe)**

Si mama hare lo que pueda

No hija te vas a arreglar hermosa **(ella pensó ahora me arreglare más sencilla para que se enoje y ese principito no se fije en mi)**

Si mama hare lo que pides, solo te pido un favor me mandas a llamar cuando el llegue por favor

Claro hija no te demores

Si mama **(entraba su abuela)**

Mi Patito como estas, porque yo emocionada de que vamos a tener a alguien de la realeza

Ahhh abuela conoces a Terry el es un duque y conoces a Albert es como si fuera el rey en Escocia ya que el maneja a todos los clanes

Si hija pero nunca ninguno de ellos te pretendió a ti

Bueno eso si

Y dime que te vas a poner **(le muestra un vestido muy hermoso pero sencillo que realza su belleza y se va a recoger su cabello con un chingo en la nuca con una redecilla bordada con hilos dorados para que realzara el color de su cabello)**, es muy sencillo no hija

La verdad si pero no quiero ponerme algo que no soy que me conozca como la Patricia que siempre he sido no quiero aparentar nada y si no le gusta que se vaya por donde vino

Eso me agrada pero desde cuando eres tan audaz

Desde que creo que soy una mujer que se merece que la quieran y la respeten y no pedir migajas de amor de ningún hombre

Es por el verdad

En parte, pero no quiero que me vuelvan a lastimar y haber como la chica indefensa ya no abuela, además de que mañana viene a visitarme Joseph

Y que piensas hacer con él?

Decirle que lo quiero solo como mi amigo y que mis padres autorizaron que me pretenda el príncipe que mas abuela, además de que el no me gusta para algo mas

Pero igual es muy guapo y es de familia muy adinerada y es francés

Alister también es de familia adinerada y es escocés y no me quiso haber como me va con el Danés

Te va a ir bien y dime piensas aceptarlo mi niña

No se abuela yo creo que mejor lo conozco primero y ya veremos que pasa

Ahh Paty estoy muy emocionada hija vamos a tener a un Príncipe en la casa

Abuela por favor estar peor que yo, jajajajajajajajaja

Así pasaron unas horas y la visita de Paty estaba por llegar, así que cuando hizo acto de presencia sus padres de ella fueron muy corteses con el príncipe y colmándolo de atenciones y diciendo que su hija no tardaba en bajar, así la Señora O'Brian fue en busca de su hija

Puedo pasar Paty

Ya estas adentro mama que pasa

Acaba de llegar el príncipe así que por favor baja y no me digas que con ese vestido

Si mama con este vestido si no le parece que se vaya por donde vino

No seas insolente así que baja por favor **(sale su mama)**

Ahhh que nervios pero es una oportunidad para olvidarte Stear te amo y siempre estarás en mi corazón **(así bajo para encontrarse con un hombre guapísimo)**

Buenas tardes (el príncipe se levanta al ver a tan hermosa mujer)

Buenas tardes milady

Buenas tardes me llamo Patricia O'Brian mucho gusto su majestad **(hace una viena)**

Yo soy _**Frederick André Henryk Cristian, **_pero por favor solo llámame Frederick y nada de su majestad y yo puedo llamarte Paty

Con todo gusto Frederick **(el príncipe está fascinado y ella pues si le gusta)**

Por favor tomemos asiento Paty les estaba pidiendo permiso a sus padres para que me dejaran salir con usted

Si ellos no se oponen con todo gusto siempre y cuando lleve conmigo a mi dama de compañía

Lo que tu digas Paty, me gustaría conocer muchos lugares aquí en Londres y en las dos semanas que estaremos aquí tú podrías ser mi guía de turista

Con todo gusto y ustedes que dicen papa

Que estamos de acuerdo siempre y cuando lleves a tu dama de compañía y dígame Frederick hoy iniciarían sus salidas

Si me encantaría que esta mujer tan bella me haga compañía y así empezar a conocernos porque desde ahorita pido permiso para cortejarla

Por mi no hay problema si mi hija no dispone otra cosa

Eso lo hablaremos Frederick y yo papa y les daré mi respuesta si, entonces dejen voy por mi bolso y avisarle a mi dama de compañía para salir **(se levanta para salir)**

Frederick espero que sea de su agrado mi hija es un poco cohibida pero es buena e inteligente y de gran corazón

No cabe duda me fascino su hija y pretendo que si me acepta formalizar con ella la quiero como mi esposa

Pues esperemos que se entiendan mucho **(llega Paty con su dama)**

Estoy lista para irnos, papa mama no pienso llegar muy tarde, por cierto si vienen a buscarme le pueden decir que venga mañana por la mañana que hoy me fue imposible esperarlo, nos vamos Frederick

Con su permiso y regresare mas tarde a esta princesa sana y salva

Eso esperamos hijo, vayan con mucho cuidado **(así ambos salen directo al auto de el príncipe)**

Forzosamente tenemos que salir así

Si Paty que mas me gustaría que fuera más sencillo pero por mi seguridad debemos de cuidarnos a donde quieres ir princesa

Pues depende que te guste o que quieras conocer

Mmm, me gustaría un lugar libre pero no sé si hay algo aquí así

Qué te parece ir al zoológico es muy bonito el Blue river ahí estuvo trabajado el esposo de mi amiga

Y como se llama tu amiga

Candy Andry

Es la esposa del famosísimo **William Albert Andry**

Si lo conoces?

Por favor vamos al Blue River** (da la orden a su chofer), **no lo conozco pero es muy conocido en el mundo de los negocios es un excelente empresario pero su fuerte es el área Bursátil de hecho yo tengo muchos negocios con él y ahorita está invirtiendo en el área metalúrgica en Irlanda

Mmm cuanto sabes de el

Entonces tu eres amiga de su esposa y como se conocieron

Si somos muy amigas de hecho hace días que llegue a casa porque me fui a pasar unos días con ella como nació su bebe apenas quise conocerla y mi abuela la estima demasiado es una mujer muy buena y con un corazón excelente

Si y por lo que leí en los periódicos estaban por separarse no

Nunca como todo me imagino que un matrimonio no es miel sobre hojuelas y tienen sus problemas pero no, su matrimonio es muy sólido además de que con sus hijos son tan felices, de hecho ellos tengo entendido que van a regresar a América

Mmm espero conocerlo antes de que se vayan y así conocer a su esposa y sus hermosos hijos

Eso si William es un amor es un terremoto de niño y Emilia es tan dulce y tranquila que m dan ganas de tener un bebe

En verdad te gustaría **(Paty esta rojísima)**

Si pero bueno para eso debo casarme no lo crees

Y si te dijera que si me dejas cortejarte, me gustas mucho Paty, dame una oportunidad para ganarme tu corazón

Pero crees que soy la indicada para ti

Nunca conocí a una mujer tan hermosa, segura de sí misma y sencilla que a pesar de ser de una familia adinerada no eres tan presumida como muchas señoritas de sociedad

Porque no me gusta mucho llamar la atención de esa forma, de hecho siempre me gusta ayudar a los demás de hecho entre Candy Andry y Karen Grandchester van a hacer fundaciones para apoyar a los niños de escasos recursos y darles educación y en esa parte y voy a apoyar

Me parece interesante y más interesante que conoces a personas muy reconocidas y de donde conoces a esas dos bellas damas

Ya te dije Candy es amiga mía del colegio estudiamos en el San Pablo y de Karen la conozco porque yo conozco a Terry igual del colegio un rebelde en toda la extensión de la palabra y bueno hasta donde sé el fue actor y uno de los mejores de Broadway y ahí conoció a su esposa ella también es actriz, pero la verdad el ser duquesa le a sentado muy bien

Mira quién lo diría eres una cajita de sorpresas mi querida **Paty (le toma sus manos y se las besa)** entonces dime si aceptas ser mi novia

No crees que esto va muy rápido, apenas nos conocemos

Si pero no por eso quiere decir que no me gustes y sé que eres una mujer a la que se le puede querer y amar con mucha facilidad por favor Paty dame la oportunidad o dime hay alguien más en tu vida

No, no hay nadie mas pero es que y si tu familia no acepta esta relación no soy de la realeza y no conozco muchas cosas con respecto a las reglas de etiqueta y además soy inglesa no crees que tu país quiere que una mujer danesa sea la que enamore al Príncipe

Puede que tengas razón pero el corazón del príncipe pertenecerá a quien se lo robe y tú me has cautivado con tu belleza, tu ingenio y tu espontaneidad, anda vamos a ver aquella área de los animales si mi princesa

Pero no te he dicho si quiero o no ser tu **novia (el la agarra y la atrae hacia sí y le agarra la cabeza de la parte de la nuca y le planta mega beso que es correspondido por ella aunque al inicio se resistió pero al final le correspondió y sintió bonito y rico nada que ver con los besos de Stear)**

Entonces qué dices mi amor

Que te dijo mi beso **(estaba sonrojada)**

Me haces el hombre más feliz **(la abraza y le empieza a dar vueltas en eso fueron captados por unos periodistas que los andaban siguiendo)**

Pero bájame por favor que me mareas si

Lo que mi princesa diga, porque a partir de ahora tu también tendrás mucha seguridad ya que no puedo exponer mi tesoro más grande a que me lo dañen o me le quieran hacer algo

Frederick siempre es así, nunca tendremos privacidad

Si solo cuando estemos en tu casa en la parte de adentro o en mi casa o mejor dicho el castillo porque siempre hay seguridad alrededor mío princesa y ahora será lo mismo para ti, quiero que nuestro noviazgo no dure mucho quiero hacerte mi esposa ya que muy pronto me cederán el trono y no quiero tomarlo solo quiero que tu estés a mi lado

Enserio estás diciendo eso o solo me estás jugando una broma

Claro que no mi amor, desde el inicio yo lo hable con tu padre te quiero para mi esposa no para un rato, si quiera eso no hubiera viajado tan lejos preciosa

Frederick gracias de verdad por ser tan lindo conmigo

Estere dos semanas aquí mi amor y quiero verte todos los días conocerte y convivir contigo con tu familia y sé que después ustedes se irá a vivir a Dinamarca porque tu padre es embajador en mi país y una vez que estés allá quiero que conozcas a mis padres y después anunciar nuestro compromiso, pero antes quiero que me acompañes como mi novia oficial a una fiesta en Irlanda se casa un amigo o mejor dicho mi mejor amigo, iras conmigo princesa

Claro que si voy contigo **(se acerca y le da un beso rápido)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o**

Amor como te sientes

Albert estando a tu lado sabes que muy bien y después de que me hicieras el amor fue lo mejor que me has hecho

Te gusto

Me gusta todo de ti mi príncipe

Si pero me dejaste más de un año sin sentirte sin probarte y me estabas matando princesa

Si y di que te levante el castigo porque yo también quería estar contigo **(se acurruca contra su pecho y empieza a reír)**

Ahhh ósea que la señora solo me dio la oportunidad para satisfacer sus propias necesidades, quien lo diría

Para que veas que aprendí rápido señor Andry

Todo por eso señora Andry usted recibirá un castigo de muchos besos y una noche mas de pasión con su marido

Mmmm que rico amor así quiero que me castigues todos los días

Pero no me dijiste que estas tomando para no embarazarte

Y tu me dejaste explicarte porque cuando te dije que ya podías hacer el amor conmigo no me diste tiempo

Perdóname princesa pero estaba peor que un adolecente precoz

Pues para haber estado como un adolecente déjame decirte que me encanto como me amaste

Mmm y podemos descubrir más cosas juntos pero por el momento quiero que me digas que estas tomando para no embarazarte

Ahh me explico Ron que es un método nuevo que me ayuda a el control no es 100% seguro como cualquier otro método pero es más innovador y tiene menos efectos secundarios es el DIU dispositivo intrauterino que sirve para tapar mis trompas y no permita que los espermatozoides fecunden mi ovulo, claro tiene sus consecuencias y todo pero me dijo que cualquier molestia o síntoma fuera para que me lo retiren ya que me podría afectar pero que es un 99% eficaz y además no me tendría que controlar con píldoras que me harían subir de peso o en su defecto que alteren mis hormonas

Que interesante y dime mi señora sintió molestia cuando estuve dentro de ti

No lo único que sentí fue placer mi amado esposo

Gracias princesa, gracias por todo

De que son las gracias

De ser mi mujer, mi esposa y la madre de mis dos hermosos hijos

Yo soy la mujer más feliz de tener a mi familia a lado mío solo ahora hay que apoyar a Stear con respecto a Paty aunque el diga que no la AMA el esta sufriendo por ella, ahora hay que ver lo de Archí también

Y que hizo ahora ese cabezota

Pues nada más y nada menos que se enamoro de Valeria Dunne como vez y esperar a que termine con Annie, además de que se arregle con sus padres

Que nunca se nos acabaran los problemas ellos son sus padres no nosotros solo hay que preocuparnos por nuestras guerras

Albert tú no eres así amor y eso es lo que hace que te ame aun más de lo que te amo

Lo se princesa pero es que de verdad aveces no puedo con todo

Y para que estoy a tu lado ehhh

Me ayudas mucho amor y no quiero que te enfermes y que desatiendas a los niños y eres mi fuerza día a día sin ti no se qué haría me muero ahora si

No digas eso mi amor tenemos dos hermosos hijos si alguno de los dos faltara prométeme que los cuidaras y amaras porque son parte de mi y tuyos y yo haría lo mismo te amo solo recuérdalo

Si lo hare pero tú no te puedes ir de mi princesa tu no

No seas egoísta y vamos a levantarnos para desayunar que tus hijos ya deben estar inquietos

Su papa también esta inquieto de nuevo **(se restriega a ella poniendo toda su masculinidad dura en ella)**

Te propongo algo si me alcanzas en el baño lo hacemos que dices

Bueno señora y no se queje luego de porque no baja temprano a desayunar

Para que comer si lo que tengo a mi lado me llena por completo

Te amo princesa y te juro que nunca más te dejare y dedicare mi vida recompensarte por tanto maltrato que te di

Mi amor eso ya lo olvide y por favor hazlo tu también ahora estamos juntos que es lo más importante y debemos de cuidar de nuestra familia

Sabes mi amor contigo a mi lado todo es más fácil, más ligero y los problemas no son pesados por la única razón que tengo a mi mujer a mi lado

Qué bueno que pienses así porque a mí me pasa lo mismo mi príncipe, ups creo que me equivoque tu ya no eres mi príncipe **(Albert se queda de que)**

Explíqueme eso ahora mismo quien ocupa ese lugar

Tu hijo, porque él es mi príncipe y tu eres mi rey así como soy yo la reina de tu corazón y tu princesa es Emilia

Eso si mi niña es una hermosura pero nada mas de pensar en que está comprometida con Grandchester me enferma **(ella se burla de él)**

Y sabes amor mas te va a enfermar cuando la bese o le pida que se case con ella y le haga lo mismo que tú haces conmigo **(no paraba de reír, el la agarro y la arrincono en la pared)**

Antes mato a ese miserable si se atreve a poner una mano encima de mi hija

Mmm papa esta celoso entonces tu no pongas ninguna de tus hermosas manos en mi cuerpo

Es diferente

Y porque es diferente

Tu eres mi mujer y ella es mi hija

Y cuando ella sea la mujer de Richard si podrá tocarla **(no paraba de reír)**

Basta Candy si querías arruinar mi día me lo hubieras dicho no soporto saber que mi hermosa princesa está comprometida

Amor cálmate para eso falta mucho no crees

Pues si pero

Pero nada señor Andry salgamos a ver a nuestros hermosos niños

Por cierto cuando vas a viajar a Londres

Porque la pregunta amor

Porque quiero ir contigo

No pensaba dejarte aquí

Bueno es que quiero ver a Paty y saber como esta, además que no me a escrito (ambos bajaban a reunirse con todos los bebes estaban atendidos por la nana, se acerca el mayordomo a entregar el periódico)

Gracias Alfred

Compermiso señor

Que pasa amor

Ven vamos a la biblioteca (la jala para la biblioteca)

Que pasa amor

Mira lee esto

LA ULTIMA NOTICA QUE A IMPACTADO A TODO LONDRES QUE ADEMAS DE SENTIRSE ORGULLOSO POR QUE VAN A EMPARENTAR CON LA REALEZA DANESA SE DIO A CONOCER EL DIA DE HOY POR LA CASA REAL DE DINAMARCA QUE EL PRINCIPE FREDERICK ANDRE HENRYK CRISTIAN ESTA POR COMPROMETERSE CON LA SEÑORITA PATRICIA O'BRIAN, LAS IMÁGENES DE ELLOS ES MAS QUE OBVIO QUE LLEVAN MUCHO CONOCIENDOSE, EN HORA BUENA ADEMAS DE QUE LA DAMA ES MUY HERMOSA Y DE MUCHA CLASE, ESTAREMOS AL PENDIENTE DE ESTA HERMOSA PAREJA

Albert tu que opinas de esto

Pues estoy muy sorprendido yo pensé que ella estaba enamorada de Stear

Y lo esta en la visita de los Grandchester Karen me platico como llego Paty a su casa y la abuela me comento algo el la lastimo mucho y es obvio que sus padres arreglaron esto

Pero amor me da miedo que Stear se ponga mal con la noticia

Pues si mi vida pero entendamos a Paty ella sufrió mucho y entonces si se casan ella será la Reyna de Dinamarca

Asi es mi amor

Ohhh (empieza a brincar) voy a tener a una amiga que va a ser Reina que emoción ya tengo una amiga duquesa y ahora una Reina ohh por dios que emoción

Y yo tengo a mi lado a la mejor matriarca del Clan mas importante de toda escocia

Pues yo tengo al hombre más guapo del mundo y más importante y soy la única que lo conoce en la cama y su cuerpo completamente desnudo

As es mi amor ese privilegio solo lo tienes tu

Ya basta señor presumido pero dime amor que hacemos le decimos yo diría que no

Hay que esconder el periódico y revisar que no venga nada de ellos publicado, anqué va a ser muy difícil ya que como pareja son muy codiciados y mas por su posición en la realeza

Vamos a desayunar porque debo ir a trabajar **(así salen de la biblioteca al comedor y los intercepta la nana)**

Señora el señorito ya está en el comedor y la señorita estoy por bajarla para que este a su lado

Muy bien Rose tráeme a mi Mily y gracias

Me encanta que se dirijan a ti así

Como amor

Como la señora de la casa

Pues como tu esposa eso soy

Si amor y eso me llena de orgullo y otra cosa tu dile a la tia y de Mayra

Si amor vamos

Así paso el desayuno tranquilo se fueron, Stear, Archí, Alister **(papa)** y Albert **(recordemos que George anda enmielado se acaba de casar)**

Vamos al jardín para que mis niños tomen el sol y mi Willy juegue un rato en el jardín

Y dime Candy que tal tu vida marital ya que después del parto no podemos hacer nada que tal pobre de mi primo lo tenias en ayunas **(la tía muy molesta)**

Mayra compórtate y deja esos comentarios son propios de una pareja

Así es Mayra lo que dice la tía es correcto, pero para mí Albert es lo mejor y en ese aspecto no me quejo cumple más de lo que debe me deja satisfecha

Lo sabía por eso te dio dos grandes hijos

Con ustedes no se puede de verdad dejen de hablar de esas cosas

Pero que tiene tía es la verdad como marido y mujer hacemos cosas que no es pecado

Basta las dos **(ambas estaban que no se aguantaban de reír)**

Perdón tía por cierto quiero comentarles a las dos algo que está saliendo en el periódico

De que se trata hija

Es una publicación de Patricia está saliendo de novia del príncipe _Frederick André Henryk Cristian _

Quien lo diría que según amaba a mi sobrino y ya se fue con el mejor postor

Tía no hable así el la lastimo mucho y no es justo para ella, creo que si él no puede amarla es justo que ellos se den la oportunidad de rehacer su vida con quien gusten

No entiendo que tiene que ver esta joven con alguno de mis hijos

Ella fue novia de Stear no te acuerdas Mayra la conociste cuando el funeral de tu hijo

No tía la verdad que no pensé que estaba casada pues después de todo es hermosa y que mas daría para que mi hijo la haga su esposa, tal vez no sea un príncipe con sucesión a la corona pero si es un hombre bueno y de muy buena posición económica

Pues si que mas hubiera querido que mi amiga se casara con él, pero si él no la quiere que podemos hacer

Y no te ha escrito esa muchachita hija

No tia, me imagino que está muy ocupada, a la que le voy a escribir va a ser a Karen Grandchester haber que sabe de ellos

Si eso estaría bien, lo único que hay que hacer es que Stear no vea los periódicos ya que puede afectarle un poco

Así es pero **(Candy pone cara de no puede ser) **ahhh no William Albert Andry mírate nada mas como estas todo mugroso de tierra y además que te la estas comiendo les encargo a mi hija **(sale en busca de su hijo)**

Mama mia mama

Si ya vi que estas mugroso, pero mira hasta en los cabellos tienes tierra

Te ma mila

Que es **(le extiende su mano y tiene una lombriz y pega un grito)**

William me las vasa pagar no tomaras postre por haber asustado a tu madre con ese animal **(llegaba Albert sin ser visto)**

No mami no mila monito (**lo iba a besar y empezar a llorar)**

No William no lo chupes y no llores porque mírate como estas ahhh, no hay día que me hagas maldades mi amor

Haber hijo muéstrame a tu animalito **(en eso voltea Candy y ve a su príncipe)**

Mila papa monito veda

Si mi amor esta bonito **(se agacha a su altura y lo agarra)**

Mama no le guta mi macota

Mama no sabe que son bonitos estos animales

Mejor sálganse de la tierra los dos y deja de incitar a tu hijo que agarre esos animales que son malos para el que tal si un dia lleva uno a su cama o a la de Emilia

Amor relájate te vas a poner fea por enojarte

Además de todo me dices fea, pues quédate con tu hijo y sus cochinos animales y yo me voy **(se va llorando y agarra a su hija y se va a su cuarto)**

Mama no mañas ven papa acá **(lo agarra y no le importa ensuciarse y sabe que estuvo mal decirle a Candy fea así sale camino a su habitación con su hijo mugroso y el ensuciándose su finísimo traje)**

Vamos a buscar a mama para hacerla enojar jajajajajajajaja

No sean groseros con ella si par de granujas

Si tía no vamos a hacerla enojar más que un poquito más **(así suben a su habitación y ven a la pobre pecas llora y que llora la neta si es una bobería)**

Ya mi amor deja de hacer drama por un simple animalito

No es ni por el cochino animal ese es porque me dijiste fea y si ahora me vez fea

Candy por favor no digas cosas deja llevo a tu hijo a el baño a cambiarlo y meterlo a bañar y ve por su ropa por favor **(sale al baño y ella a la habitación del bebe)**

Aquí está la ropa de tu hijo y la tuya también

Amor no te enojes es un niño nada mas

No me enoja que se ensucie cuantas veces no lo a hecho hasta yo me ensucio con el pero no debe agarrar esos animales son malos y lo sabes qué tal si se lo traga y que le va a hacer en su pancita no eres consciente de eso

Me perdonas **(pone cara de cordero)**

No aparte me dijiste fea

Vamos al baño a ver a tu hijo

Mama

Que mi amor

No nojada

No mi amor contigo nunca pero no debes tomar esos animales si por favor te amo lo sabes

Y yo ti mami

Mi amor te amo tanto

**0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o 0o0o0o0o**

Mi cielo mañana salimos Irlanda para la boda de mi amigo hay nos conocerán como pareja aunque ya saben que lo somos

Ya tengo todo hasta el vestido espero que te guste

Todo lo que tu escoges es bellísimo te quiero mi Paty

Y yo a ti Frederick

Así pasaron el día, llego el viaje y tanto Patricia como el príncipe viajaban a Irlanda, también los miembros de la familia Andry viajaban a excepción de Archí ya que se quedo pretextando problemas y retuvo a Valeria para pasar el fin de semana juntos

La ceremonia fue reamente hermosa por fin Andrew-Josehp Potts y Mónica Smith unieron sus vidas y así como fueron llegando sus invitados los iban saludando pero en especifico estaba dos caballeros con el novio

En hora buena Pottsy te llevaste a una de las mujeres más hermosas de Irlanda

Mira quien lo dice Andry si tu mujer es bellísima y sus hijos no hicieron mella en ella

Si así es no me quejo de mi Candy es bellísima

Pero Grandchester no se queda atrás su mujer es una belleza también somos unos malditos suertudos **(una persona se acercaba)**

Siempre hemos sido unos suertudos Pottsy desde el colegio y ahora más que nunca tu mujer es bellísima

Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, creí que la realeza no se mezclaba con la plebe

Pues casi no pero por mi mejor amigo lo hago

Tu arrogancia Frederick no se deja de ver, mira te presento a mi socio y a otro amigo del colegio, Sir William Albert Andry y al Duque Terruece Grandchester

Mucho gusto no tenía el gusto de conocerlos en persona pero me ha dicho muy buenas cosas de ustedes y déjenme decirles que sus señoras son bellísimas

Si no es mucha molestia y mi atrevimiento como sabe de nosotros

Pues mi novia es amiga de usted y de la señora Andry

Así es Paty es muy amiga de mi esposa y conoce a la duquesa y a Terry del colegio

Tu eres el que está saliendo con Patricia O'Brian

Si es una hermosura de mujer de hecho anda saludando a algunas personas y a la novia

No puedo creer que la gordita sea tu novia

Perdón es que así le decía en el colegio

Pues si te dijera no tiene nada de gordita es bellísima

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mónica muchas felicidades

Disculpe no la conozco

Perdón soy Patricia O'Brian **(la escucha Karen y Candy)**

Pero Paty que haces aquí

Vine con mi novio

Que tontas somos es verdad mala amiga no contarnos

Perdón estoy perdida quien es su novio señorita **(contestan Karen y Candy)**

El Príncipe _**Frederik André Henryk Cristian**_

Enserio eres novia del príncipe de Dinamarca el que está por ser Rey

Así es porque tanta sorpresa no es nada del otro mundo (**las tres gritan)**

Que no es nada del otro mundo vas a ser Reyna **(todos voltean a verlas pero en especial un moreno de lentes, a su vez se acercan a ellas sus respectivas parejas)**

Pues no solo conquiste el corazón de mi príncipe **(lo decía muy relajada pero estaba nerviosísima)**

Y no solo mi corazón mi alma y mi cuerpo soy su esclavo verdad amor **(Stear se iba acercando mas y mas)**

Pues algo así, de hecho de aquí nos vamos para Dinamarca y espero que cuando formalicemos serán mis invitados verdad amor

Si princesa lo que tu digas **(la besa en los labios)**

Amiga tenemos que platicar de muchas cosas ehhh

Claro que si, Candy Karen me acompañan al tocador espérame aquí mi vida **(lo besa, pero no se da cuenta que Stear veía toda la escena y en ese momento el empieza a recordar cosas)**

Vamos chicas (**dijo Karen, así las tres iban rumbo al tocador pero un pelinegro jalo a su amada)**

Pero que le pasa

Porque PATRICIA

Perdón Alister que debo responderte

Porque estas con ese hombre si eras mia, eras mi novia

Lo dijiste ERA ya no somos nada tu t encargaste de decirlo _**NO TE AMO**_, con esas palabras me fui y no te iba a esperar a que me regalaras amor, ese hombre no nada mas pone a su país a mis pies se pone el me ama y yo a el

No Paty tú no puedes amarlo

Porque no solo porque tú lo dices

No es por eso yo te amo

Ni me AMAS y aparte tu tía me lo dejo bien claro que no te molestara mi trato esta hecho no te molesto ahora tu no me molestes a mi por favor con permiso **(se a la vuelta y se va)**

PATRICIA NO **(se desmaya por los mareos que tiene de que está recuperando la memoria si ya se me van a decir que se va a romper un hueso, pero les juro que ya no lo voy a tirar)**

**Continuara….**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o**

Chicas perdón, mil perdones lo se me pase deje mucho tiempo, pido su más atenta paciencia estoy en declaraciones anuales y además estoy yendo al GYM eso me deja agotada hoy pude escribirlo porque mande a tiempo mis informativas pero paciencia please…

Con mucho cariño Vere….


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

Amor yo creo que hoy nos quedamos a trabajar en casa que dices **(venían bajando las escaleras tomados de las manos)**

Así deberías de decirle a tu novia no a una cualquiera **(ella y su madre estaban furiosas por la escena)**

Creo que te deje muy claro en la carta que te envié que yo iba a ir personalmente a hablar contigo no se qué haces en MI casa

Que no es obvio visitando a MI NOVIO y por lo que veo estas muy bien entretenido nunca pensé que Candy permitiera que metieras mujerzuelas a su casa

Primero que nada Annie debes respetar a la señorita que es mi prometida y en segundo no tienes el derecho de llegar sin avisar y gritar en mi casa **(ella echaba humos y su madre ni se diga)**

Pues para empezar Archivald primero deberíamos ver con la Señora Elroy que pasa y porque permite estos disparates antes de comprometerte deberías de haber hablado con mi niña **(la bien mustia llorado a mares y Valeria no sabía qué hacer, estaba nerviosa y no quería estar ahí pero su novio la defendía además de que no le soltaba la mano)**

En primer lugar ya que estas aquí Annie te digo que ya no hay una relación entre nosotros estoy fastidiado de ti, de que solo quieres estar como tu madre enterada de todos los chismes de la sociedad y estar presente en las fiestas, siempre estar al pendiente de lo que hacen los demás en especial Candy porque le tienes envidia de lo que tú nunca tendrás

Eso no es cierto y por lo que veo te gusta mezclarte con la gente sin clase y educación

Jajajajajajajaja mira quién habla la de clase y educación ahora veo que nunca llegaras a los talones ni de Candy y mucho menos de Valeria porque ellas aceptan su origen y si mi NOVIA es humilde pero de buen corazón y honesta y me quiere a MI A ARCHIVALD CORNWALL ANDRY no a mi dinero ni mi posición social, que creías que nunca me di cuenta como disfrutabas de lo que sufría Candy cuando tenía problemas con mi tío, decías que pobre Candy para que se entrego a un hombre que no la ama y la maltrata, pero sabes ella tiene lo que tú nunca tendrás y eso es Amor y nobleza en su corazón y dime tú no eres igual una huérfana como ella, dime no tuvo tanto corazón para que estas personas que dicen ser tus padres y no hablo por el Sr. Britter porque él es muy independiente te hayan adoptado y la opción siempre fue Candy nunca tu qué esperas

Si por eso siempre estuviste enamorado de ella no es así **(lloraba de impotencia)**

Y dime quien no se enamoraría de ella con ese corazón y esa pureza tan grande si hasta el estúpido de Grandchester se enamoro por lo que es ella y déjame decirte que la mujer que tengo a mi lado es igual que ella nunca miran lo que dan a cambio de la felicidad de los demás y estoy seguro que ella piensa dejarme por tus estúpidos gritos y reclamos **(estaba gritando)**

Archivald respeta es una dama mi hija

Tan segura esta que es una dama y no me queda decirlo pero si fuera una dama no se me hubiera ofrecido como lo hacía por enredarme y creer que iba a hacer lo mismo que Candy hizo con Albert siempre copiando y queriendo ser Candy

Cállate estúpido no digas cosas que no son ciertas

No Annie, pero no diré mas así que por favor salgan de MI casa y un favor no me molestes mas tu y yo no somos nada y sabes hasta Paty tiene más oportunidades que tu ya que mi hermano por estúpido dejo ir a una mujer como ella, ahora por si no lo sabes y para que te termine de dar más rabia es la futura Reyna de Dinamarca así que muérete del coraje porque ellas si van a cumplir su sueño algo que tu nunca puedas realizar

Eres un infeliz maldito y desgraciado que te hice para que me hagas esto

Que me hiciste por favor te lo digo o ya no te acuerdas como me obligaste a estar contigo desde el colegio cuando a mí me gustaba otra persona

Claro que Candy como siempre esa maldita siempre a tenido lo que yo quiero **(ambos se quedan oyendo lo que dicen y en eso entra la Tía Elory)**

Y que es lo que quieres de Candice **(hablo muy molesta la tía Elory y ambas mujeres se quedaron de piedra)**

Señora Elroy buenas tardes es que venimos a visitarlos y mire con lo que nos encontramos **(la tía pasa sus ojos sobre Archi y Valeria)**

Mmmm y por eso deben de gritar en la casa de Candice porque si no lo saben Andrea y Annie estas es la casa de la mujer a la que maldices

Señora Elroy no quise decir eso es que Archi me saco de mis casillas

Escuche todo Annie y que quieres el marido de Candice, los hijos de ella, la fortuna de ella, le quitaste una vez algo que ella quiso y fueron padres y los tienes tu ahora tienes que quieres, el apellido Andry, déjame decirte muchachita que eso nunca sucederá porque para que alguien porte ese apellido debe ser digno y mi Candice es muy digna y es la mujer más honorable de portarlo y representar a esta familia como lo que es la ESPOSA DE WILLIAM Y LA MATRIARCA DEL CLAN MAS IMPORTANTE EN ESCOCIA

Que le dio esa bruja bien dice Elisa los tiene hechizados es una maldita bruja **(la Señora Britter no creía lo que decía su hija estaba fuera de sí)**

Esa maldita bruja como tú la llamas te considera su casi hermana si supiera lo que hablas de ella es decepcionante siempre creí que eras una mujer digna de mis afectos pero veo que no prefiero que mi Archí se quede solo a que este contigo una mujer que dice tener mucha clase pero es tan vulgar como dicen las malas lenguas pero sabe que Señorita Britter a partir de hoy no la quiero ver en mi casa

Esta no es su casa es la de mi amiga

Que hipócrita te escuchas Annie

Mira quien lo dice el niño elegante y mimado que nadie quiere porque siempre prefirieron a Anthony o a Stear y quien mejor que gano que el mismísimo William Andry el se llevo todo el dinero, el apellido, el prestigio y sobre todo a la mujer que amas

Que equivocada estas querida yo a Candy no la amo como tú piensas ella es mi tía y a la mujer a la que amo y quiero compartir mi vida está aquí a mi lado por si tú no te has dado cuenta ya que tu visión es mínima y me da pena tu persona y si lo quieres así te puedo pedir de favor que tú y tu madre se retiren de mi casa y no vuelvan a pisar ninguna propiedad Andry por tu bien Annie

Jaajajajajaja que risa me das la única que me lo puede negar es Candy **(Candy entra junto a Albert)**

Pues precisamente yo mi querida amiga te pido que te vayas de mi casa ya que como soy tan maldita no te vaya a hechizar y déjame decirte que no es la primera vez que soy una hechicera, mi marido me lo dice porque lo hechizo de amor y en Irlanda igual me tienen miedo por ser bruja así que largarte de mi casa víbora

Candy perdóname de verdad no quise decir eso pero me gano la rabia y **(empieza a llorar como magdalena y se deja caer de rodillas a sus pies de la pecas)**

Me das lastima Annie **(Candy llorando**) porque nunca te hice nada para merecer esto de ti y sabes espero que encuentres tu felicidad y solo te pido que no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra y a buscarme porque la Señora Andry rompe definitivamente los lazos con ustedes y si me permiten señoras voy a ver a mis hijos y retírense por favor **(así salieron las mujeres Britter de la casa de Escocia de los Andry)**

Candy amor no llores **(ambos estaban en su habitación)**

Como quieres que lo tome amor si ella siempre la considere mi amiga, era como mi hermana

Mi vida no te pongas así mejor ven recuéstate me quedo contigo

Albert

Que princesa

Qué crees que pase con Stear me dijo que lo ayude con Paty, pero yo no quiero meterme en problemas con ella

Mira amor nosotros debemos estar en Londres la próxima semana para la presentación de Terry y por lógica ella puede ser invitada ya que es amiga de la Duquesa de Grandchester puedes pedir ayuda a Karen y pídele que quieres hablar con ella además que no te ha platicado nada de su relación con el príncipe ese

Amor no estés celoso

No estoy celoso estoy enojado mi sobrino está sufriendo

Lo sé amor pero recuerda que él le rompió el corazón y por cierto voy a hablar con la tía

Porque princesa

Es que Paty dijo algo de ella había cumplido su parte ahora el debía de cumplir la suya que le dijera a la tía

No sé porque presiento que aquí metió las manos mi tía, porque siempre debe haber problemas

Amor otra vez con eso

Es que Candy no es posible ya me canse de resolver los problemas de todos, William debe estar al frente de los negocios y los demás que

Lo están amor pero tu responsabilidad es mayor es por eso

Quiero irme de aquí que nos vayamos los cuatro lejos y criar a nuestros pequeños lejos de todo

Haber amor creo que ya no somos los mismos chiquillos de hace años ahora eres un hombre responsable, guapísimo** (cara pecaminosa)**, siempre recto en tus ideales y en ayudar a la gente, gracias a eso haz ayudado a mucha gente en trabajo, vivienda que tengan una vida digna tanto en América como aquí, si quieres regresar a Lakewood regresamos mi vida yo iré a donde tu vayas y tus niños igual porque te amamos con todo nuestro corazón

Gracias Candy, pero sabes ahora que regresemos que espero que sea en unos seis meses o menos porque los negocios me lo requieren quiero que vivamos los 4 solos lejos de todos ahora que mi tía se quede con Alister y Mayra, quiero disfrutarte a ti, quiero amarte todos los días y dejarte muerta de placer, quiero que nuestros hijos sepan lo que es una familia, eso no quiere decir que tu tengas que hacer los quehaceres de la casa, tendrías a la nana y a las personas que te ayuden en casa y tu puedes seguir apoyando a la gente y dedicarte a cuidar a nuestros hijos y si tienes algún sueño que cumplir sabes que siempre te apoyare y porque no yo quiero cuidar a mis hijos sin que nos estén interrumpiendo y nos critiquen porque no debemos hacer esto o aquello y sabes me decidí hace un tiempo pero ahora con lo que acaba de pasar con Annie quiero que tu disfrutes lo que es tu vida junto a nosotros

De verdad amor

Si mi vida sabes que tus deseos son órdenes para mi

Mmmmmm eso suena tentador señor Andry

Lo que la señora Andry quiera yo se lo daré

Quiero un beso de mi esposo **(este ni tarde ni perezoso se abalanzo sobre ella)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0**

Archivald que broma fue esto, porque no terminaste una relación y luego te metías en otra

Porque no puedo estar sin Valeria

Sabes su posición social de ella

Claro tía y no me importa la quiero a ella y la quiero como mi esposa

Estás loco Archí **(entra Candy)**

Porque debería estarlo porque ama a una mujer humilde

No es eso hija es que no sabemos nada de ella

Tu Archí sabes de ella

Si

Con eso es suficiente tía para mí no le veo objeción a Valeria y tienen mi apoyo y más que nada que sabiendo cuales son mis orígenes no puedo despreciarla

Candice

Nada tía por cierto usted y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente me sigue a la biblioteca

Continuara….

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0**

Perdón de verdad no tengo perdón de ustedes me desaparecí mucho y no actualizaba pero espero que este capítulo les guste y no me odien por lo de Annie pero es que así la veo yo siempre mustia besos y acepto criticas y tomatazos y las quiero mucho

Vere….


	15. DISCULPAS

**DISCULPAS**

**HOLA A TODAS**

SE QUENO TENGO PERDON DE DIOS PERO QUIERO DE ANTE MANO PEDIRLES UNA MEGA DISCULPA YA QUE SI NO HE ACTUALIZADO EN ESTE TIEMPO ES PORQUE ESTOY CON MIS DECLARACIONES ANUALES Y PUES ENTRE A UN CURSO PARA ENTRAR A LA UNIVERSIDAD Y PUES NO ESTARE DISPONIBLE EN DOS MESES SI PUEDO ESCRIBIR ANTES LO HARE YA QUE CON LAS CLASES Y EL PRESENTAR EL EXAMEN ESTOY MUY NERVIOSA Y OCUPADA

POR FAVOR TENGANME PACIENCIA YA QUE AHORITA MIS IDEAS ESTAN AGOTADAS MI CABEZA ES UN MUNDO DE COSAS LO UNICO QUE TENGO ES COMO CALCULAR UNA INTEGRAL O COMO BALANCEAR UN COMPUESTO Y EN QUE AÑO SE FIRMO EL TRATADO DE GUADALUPE, AHHHH PERDONENME POR FAVOR Y EN CUANTO PRESENTE MI EXAMEN Y ME DEN LOS RESULTADOS LES DIRE SI ME QUEDE O NO SI PLEASE PACIENCIA GRACIAS A TODAS CON MUCHO AMOR

**VERENICE CAÑEDO P.**


End file.
